In my Heart
by Ayanah
Summary: Sirius aimerait voir Rémus heureux mais en choisissant June, jeune Poufsouffle introvertie qui ne pense pas que l'amour soit pour elle, comme petite amie potentielle il était loin de se douter qu'il en tomberait lui même amoureux ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors que dire sur cette nouvelle fanfiction ? Il s'agit ici d'une petite histoire d'amour toute simple, sans réellement de Grand Méchant Voldemort prêt à tous les exterminer, je ne donnerais pas le couple parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle mais sachez que même si en général j'ai la fâcheuse ( et je m'en excuse ) manie de ne pas finir mes histoires, pour celle ci il n'y aura aucun risque puisque je l'ai entièrement fini. Et oui je sais c'est rare, elle comptera donc 10 chapitres et je vous mets ici l'introduction ainsi que le premier chapitre réuni pour que vous vous fassiez réellement une idée de l'histoire ^_^

Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, peut être deux, et vos commentaires me feraient très plaisir =)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture, à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Introduction**

Le vent filait dans ses cheveux, sifflait dans ses oreilles, elle aurait du avoir peur mais c'était tout le contraire. A l'arrière du balai, la fillette se tenait fermement à son frère, se cramponnant à sa taille comme il le lui avait demandé. Les grands arbres dans leur jardin n'étaient désormais plus que de petits points à l'horizon, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. La petite fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le ciel et les nuages qui étaient encore hors de sa portée. Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle suppliait son grand frère de l'emmener voler avec lui et maintenant qu'il avait enfin céder elle comptait bien en profiter.

- Plus haut ! Plus haut !

Il l'entendait à peine avec la vitesse qu'ils avaient atteint mais il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Sa sœur qui en général était une trouillarde invétérée, semblait oublier toute ses peurs dès qu'elle montait sur un balai. Pour l'instant leurs parents lui avait interdit de voler seule, ce qui expliquait l'entêtement de sa cadette à le suivre partout où il allait, dans l'espoir que peut être il l'emmène avec lui. En temps normal à cette hauteur il se serait empressé de redescendre mais devant l'excitation de la fillette il décida de lui faire plaisir davantage, montant à une altitude supérieure. Si sa mère le savait, elle ne manquerait pas de le sermonner mais il y avait peu de chance que sa sœur vende la mèche, quant à lui il n'était vraiment pas prête de se dénoncer.

- C'est dangereux maintenant, accroche toi bien princesse.

Resserrant encore plus ses doigts sur le pull de son frère elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au moment où elle se sentit partir légèrement en arrière sous l'effet de l'apesanteur. Lily lui disait souvent qu'elle l'enviait d'avoir un grand frère aussi gentil, c'est vrai que par rapport à la sœur de son amie, Christopher paraissait vraiment être un ange. Il avait dix ans de plus qu'elle, en temps normal il aurait du l'ignorer, préférer sortir avec ses amis mais dès qu'elle le lui demandait il était toujours là pour elle. C'était lui qui lui racontait des histoires, qui ne manquait jamais de lui rapporter un cadeau dès qu'il rentrait de Poudlard, qui la consolait quand elle était triste et qui vérifiait sous son lit le soir parce qu'elle avait peur du croquemitaine.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que quand son frère immobilisa le balai, elle se demandait pourquoi maintenant et en voyant la fumée qui semblait s'échappait de leur maison , son cœur s'emballa subitement. Elle n'eut le temps que de crier au moment où son frère partit en piquée vers le sol. Au lieu de regagner le jardin de leur maison, il la déposa à l'extérieur de la ville, l'obligeant à descendre du balai alors qu'il prenait celui-ci en main, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas rester ici June, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe et je reviendrais te chercher.

- Non emmène moi, je veux aller voir papa et maman aussi supplia-t-elle.

Elle s'accrochait désespérément à son bras et pour la faire lâcher prise il dut réellement recourir à toute sa force.

- Sois gentille princesse, je reviendrais très vite promis.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, transplanant sous ses yeux. Elle savait que quelque chose de grave avait du arriver, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissé toute seule. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la fillette resta là sans bouger, assise sur le bord de l'un trottoir. A côté d'elle, les maisons étaient encore illuminées, à minuit ce serait Noël. Normalement elle aurait du être en route pour l'église à cette heure ci mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle se sentait seule. Ses gants blancs étaient recouverts de neige maintenant et alors qu'elle s'essuyait le nez, sentant le froid s'insinuait sous son manteau rouge elle décida de se relever. Elle ne savait pas très bien quelle était le chemin pour rentrer chez elle de si loin, marchant doucement pour ne pas se tromper.

Pourtant quand quelqu'un l'interpella, s'étonnant certainement de trouver une enfant seule de cet âge dans les rues, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle se ferait gronder par Christopher de ne pas avoir obéi mais elle ne voulait plus rester toute seule. Son père lui pardonnerait certainement d'être revenu par ses propres moyens, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver la nuit de Noël après tout ? La neige s'enfonçait à chacun de ses pas, semblant transpercer ses bottines qui n'étaient pas faite pour la course mais ça non plus ce n'était pas important. Son écharpe se dénoua lentement de son cou, tombant au sol alors qu'elle était à peine à deux rues de sa maison mais elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour la ramasser. Dans quelques minutes, elle reverrait toute sa famille alors ce bout de tissu n'avait que peu d'importance. Tout irait bien quand elle serait à nouveau avec eux, près du sapin. Sa mère préparerait du chocolat et avec Christopher ils ouvriraient leurs cadeaux.

Arrivant au portail, la fillette s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. La maison paraissait calme, la lumière du salon était allumée, peut être que son frère était déjà en train de la chercher. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée elle remarqua tout de suite le désordre qui régnait dans le couloir ainsi que dans la cuisine sur lequel il donnait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si sa mère voyait ça, elle en deviendrait folle mais très rapidement un tout autre sentiment la traversa. Elle avait peur, elle était même terrorisée pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer vers le salon où elle avait vu de la lumière en arrivant.

Le parquet craquait sous ses pas alors que la fillette priait très fort pour voir toute sa famille autour de la table qui était déjà dressée pour le dîner de tout à l'heure. Son père lui avait dit que le père noël réalisait tous les souhaits des enfants qui avaient été sage toute l'année, et elle, elle n'avait vraiment jamais été méchante. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le père noël ne réalise pas son vœu, aucune. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée tremblante, n'entendant pas le moindre bruit à l'intérieur. La petite fille respira un grand coup, s'empêchant de laisser ses jambes flanchaient avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la grande pièce.

Le sol était poisseux, les semelles de ses chaussures collaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle avançait et c'est seulement en remarquant la couleur rouge qui faisait de longues traînées sur le sol que la fillette s'immobilisa.

- Papa … Maman … murmura-t-elle

Il faisait très froid même ici et en portant son regard sur la cheminée qui aurait du être allumée, elle vit le corps de sa mère, inerte. A quelques mètres, son père était allongé lui aussi, sa baguette dans la main alors qu'une large flaque de sang s'étalait autour de sa tête. Elle voulut avancer, courir vers eux mais au même moment une ombre passa sur le mur la faisant frissonner davantage.

- Christopher ? Gémit-elle

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, regardant le corps de ses parents, espérant qu'ils n'étaient qu'endormis même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était bien plus grave que ça. La porte derrière elle claqua alors qu'un courant d'air la glaça encore davantage.

- Quelle jolie petite fille, tu cherches ton frère mon ange ?

Elle voulait hurler mais elle ne pouvait pas, le son refusant de franchir la barrière de sa gorge. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait réellement rien d'humain, ses dents luisants plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû suffisaient à le rendre encore plus cruel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son frère, le laissant retomber lourdement au sol alors que son cou semblait avoir été à moitié dévoré par une bête enragée.

- N'es tu pas contente ? Tu viens de le retrouver non ?

Il éclata de rire, un rire terrifiant qui résonna à ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le corps de Christopher. Tout ce temps elle n'avait pas arrêté de prier, prier encore et encore pourtant ça n'avait servi à rien.

- Je me demande quel gout tu as …

A partir de ce moment là, plus rien, juste le trou noir. L'impression qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, que son esprit ne faisait que flotter à l'extérieur de son corps. Elle avait entendu les aurors arrivaient, vu le monstre s'échappait par la fenêtre. Quand le chef du groupe l'avait prit par la main pour la conduire ailleurs, elle s'était accrochée désespérément à son frère et puis ensuite l'hôpital, tous ces gens qui paraissaient si triste pour elle, la ligne de vie sur l'appareil qui ne cessait de fluctuer. Là encore elle avait prié pour son frère, pour qu'il ne meurt pas. A plusieurs reprises elle avait entendu le mot loup garou prononçait mais à ce moment précis elle avait été loin de savoir ce que ça signifiait réellement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, comme souvent ses draps étaient trempés alors que ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. La fenêtre était fermée pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, son réveil indiquait trois heures, il lui restait encore cinq heures avant de devoir se lever pour rejoindre la gare de King Cross. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir si elle restait dans sa chambre alors sans même hésiter elle sauta de son lit, traversant le couloir avant d'atteindre une autre porte au fond du corridor.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne porte qu'un short et un débardeur en guise de pyjama elle avait décidément trop chaud, appréciant réellement la fraicheur qui se dégageait dans la chambre de son frère. Il parlait tout seul dans son sommeil mais ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle ne s'inquiétait plus pour ça. A peine fut-elle entré dans le lit qu'elle le sentit l'attirer contre lui, caressant son dos doucement.

- Tout va bien maintenant princesse, rendors toi.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit réellement réveillé mais en sa compagnie elle se sentait beaucoup plus rassurée. Il se retourna brusquement, ses cheveux mi longs découvrant soudainement son cou laissant exposer à son regard la marque qui s'y trouvait. Non jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette nuit, et ça quoiqu'il arrive.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu le rejoindre cette nuit, lui donnant l'occasion de s'inquiéter encore un peu plus pour elle. Même si elle passait son temps à lui affirmer que tout allait bien, il avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Cet été elle n'était pas sorti beaucoup, toujours plongée dans ses livres de potions. Comme ces deux dernières années elle n'avait invité qu'une seule personne chez eux, la même depuis l'enfance. Severus pouvait paraitre étrange au premier abord mais le jeune homme avait confiance en lui. Néanmoins il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sa sœur ne fréquentait plus Lily, elle avait juste mentionné des histoires d'adolescents et il espérait sincèrement que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

Quand il venait la chercher à chaque vacance scolaire, il la voyait toujours entouré de nombreux étudiants de sa maison, pourtant elle ne cherchait jamais à les revoir en dehors de Poudlard. Il avait déjà tenté de la faire sortir un peu plus, de l'inciter à voir davantage ses amis mais à chaque fois elle lui rétorquait qu'elle avait des choses plus importante à faire, à savoir passer la journée dans de vieux manuels poussiéreux. Le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui, à la recherche d'une potion qui lui permettrait de guérir, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse au lieu de se soucier de lui.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, se dirigeant vers le garage pour bricoler un peu sur sa moto en attendant qu'elle se réveille à son tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva une heure plus tard, trainant derrière elle une énorme valise il faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'air sérieux qu'elle avait pris, y mettant visiblement toute sa force.

- Au lieu de rigoler, tu pourrais peux être m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle en soufflant posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Ah quel dommage que tu ne sois pas plus grande, tu aurais pu te contenter de miniaturiser cette valise et de t'éviter toute cette corvée se moqua-t-il

Elle aurait bien répondu seulement à ce moment là il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, attrapant sa baguette pour réduire ses affaires avant de les poser dans le rangement qu'il avait conçu sur sa moto.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'y conduis pas en voiture ? Ou mieux en transplanant !

- Parce que fillette, arriver en moto me garantie une popularité constante parce que tu sais ton frère est …

- Grand, beau, riche et tellement cool. Oui je connais le refrain par cœur maintenant Christopher, mais Est-ce trop demandé pour ma dernière rentrée une arrivée banale ?

Il se mit à lui sourire, un de ces sourires qui ne manquaient jamais de faire craquer toutes les filles aux alentours et elle en déduisit qu'en effet c'était trop demandé. Soupirant elle se résigna, allant finir de se préparer à la salle de bain, veillant à n'avoir rien oublié dans sa chambre. Elle ne reviendrait pas avant quatre mois, et vraiment elle n'avait aucune confiance en Christopher pour ce qui était de lui transférer des affaires. Il était peut être un grand frère génial, mais il ne remplacerait jamais ses parents et particulièrement sa mère. La jeune fille porta sa main sur le pendentif qu'elle portait, à l'intérieur se trouvait une photographie inanimée d'eux quatre à l'époque où ils étaient encore réunis, ça paraissait faire tellement longtemps maintenant.

Sirius entendit la moto arrivait de loin, ce genre de véhicule moldue l'avait toujours intrigué au plus haut point, alors tout en demandant à James de l'attendre dans le train il regarda arriver l'engin duquel une jeune fille de son âge en descendit nonchalamment. Elle enleva le casque blanc, secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour remettre en place ses cheveux blonds. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu avant, il aurait pu pensé que c'était une moldue mais lorsque son frère lui tendit un sac et que celui-ci se mit à tripler de volume faisant flancher la jeune fille sous le poids il sut qu'il avait à faire à une sorcière.

- Très drôle Chris, tu me manqueras quand je serais à Poudlard ironisa-t-elle

- De quoi te plains-tu sœurette, tu n'es même pas tombé en arrière cette fois ci.

Elle se mit à tirer la langue lançant un regard désespéré à sa valise puis à son frère qui paraissait très amusé par la situation. Elle était mignonne avec sa jupe volante et son tee shirt blanc mais très rapidement ce qui l'intrigua davantage était la moto. Il aurait bien été posé des questions sur la marque et le fonctionnement mais un groupe de fille sorti de nulle part se mirent à saluer la blonde se concentrant très vite sur son frère qui paraissait aux anges. Il la vit s'extraire difficilement de la cohue, sa valise derrière elle qu'elle trainait difficilement. Elle l'amusait beaucoup, particulièrement quand elle se prit le pied sur une pierre un peu plus haute que les autres manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Elle aurait du tomber, c'était en toute logique ce qui devait lui arriver, ça et la moquerie à vie de son frère qui ne manquerait jamais de lui rappeler cet incident tout au long de sa vie. Mais un bras s'était matérialisé sous son ventre la redressant aussi facilement que si elle était une poupée de chiffon. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur, reconnaissant sans peine les yeux ambre et le sourire timide que lui offrait à chaque fois Rémus quand il se trouvait en sa compagnie. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, ils n'étaient pas amis mais quand ils se croisaient elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour son calme et sa gentillesse.

- Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il doucement

- Grâce à toi non, merci.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire radieux remettant correctement ses vêtements en place avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur lui. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait de beaux yeux, bleu clairs il lui conférait une douceur certaine. Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose dans son sac et lorsqu'elle en sortit une barre de chocolat qu'elle lui tendit directement il ne put que l'accepter un peu gêné.

- Tu as encore l'air fatigué aujourd'hui Rémus, tu devrais manger plus.

C'était la même tradition depuis la première année, à chaque rentrée elle lui donnait une plaquette de chocolat. celle-ci se matérialisait aussi au moment de Noël et de son anniversaire mais il n'arrivait pas à définir pourquoi elle se montrait si prévenante envers lui. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes amis, ils n'étaient pas de la même maison, ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes options ce qui limitaient sérieusement leur contact. Il l'aimait bien même s'il ne la connaissait pas, mais ce qui l'intriguait toujours chez elle c'était ce sourire qu'elle accordait à chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Elle était joyeuse, enthousiaste, amusante, vraiment tout son contraire.

- Hé princesse tu nous présentes ?

Vraiment dans ces moments là elle le détestait. Son frère dès qu'il la voyait parler à un garçon ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourtant elle n'avait encore jamais eu de petit ami alors pourquoi devait-il lui faire honte ainsi à chaque fois. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, semblant jauger Rémus et le malaise qui venait de s'installer était plus que palpable.

- Voici mon frère Christopher, Christopher voici Rémus, un élève de Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant l'ami de sa sœur. Il lui était étrangement familier même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Un peu comme s'il était de la même espèce que lui. Pourtant si à Poudlard il y avait eu des loups garous il aurait été au courant depuis longtemps.

- Bon maintenant que tu as fait ton petit numéro, tu m'aides à porter ma valise Chris ?

La voix de la jeune fille sortit Rémus de sa torpeur. Il avait ressenti une étrange sensation quand le jeune homme était arrivé, sans arriver à définir ce qui lui était arrivé. June lui fit un signe de la main au moment où elle partait et lorsque Sirius arriva à ses côtés un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rémus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Sans commentaire Padmol.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit répondit-il surpris

- Je te connais.

L'année dernière Rémus était sorti avec la ravissante Bethany Johnson, Gryffondor de son état qui il faut le dire avait tout fait pour se faire remarquer du lycanthrope. La brunette ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent et dans la mesure où son ami n'y faisait pas exception, Sirius avait été sincèrement heureux du petit couple qu'ils s'étaient mis à former.

Naïvement il avait pensé que ça aiderait Rémus à faire plus confiance aux gens, que grâce à ça il arrêterait de se dévaloriser. Grave erreur. En effet, la jeune fille, bien que parfaite d'un point de vue théorique, était également très exigeante. Ne pas avoir son petit ami pour elle seule, devoir passer plusieurs jours par mois à l'infirmerie à lui tenir compagnie avait vite fait de calmer ses ardeurs. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de quatre mois elle avait mis fin à leur relation.

Rémus en était ressorti complètement déprimé, et surtout depuis semblait complètement indifférent aux charmes du sexe opposé. Il paraissait ne plus remarquer quand les filles s'intéressaient à lui, prétextant que de toute manière il ne méritait pas d'avoir une petite amie, alors évidemment quand Sirius voyait cette fille tout à fait adorable aux côtés de son ami il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'envie de jouer les Cupidons. L'aîné des Black chercha du regard la jeune blonde mais elle avait disparu dans la foule. Il n'avait aucune idée de son prénom, ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de la reconnaitre à Poudlard mais le fait que Moony ne soit pas hermétiquement fermé au contact avec la gente féminine était déjà synonyme d'espoir.

Comme toujours Severus était arrivé une demie heure plus tôt à la gare et cela afin d'éviter d'être dérangé pendant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Il n'appréciait pas les piaillements incessants des autres étudiants, les autres élèves de Serpentard le tolérait grâce à sa faculté à leur préparer les potions qu'ils désiraient mais il ne parlerait jamais d'amis pour les désigner. En arrivant à Londres, il avait juste espérer ne pas croiser ces idiots congénitaux de Potter et Black, et pour l'instant son vœu avait été exaucé. Sur le quai, il avait surpris Lily en train de dire au revoir à ses parents. Il ne l'avait regardé qu'une seconde avant de s'engouffrer dans le train mais ça lui avait suffi à se souvenir que plus jamais elle n'accepterait de lui adresser la parole.

Le jeune homme était en train de ruminer ses idées noires, sortant de son sac le livre qu'il avait reçu la veille lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Il était prêt à dire au nouvel arrivant de déguerpir rapidement mais en reconnaissant June ses pensées s'adoucirent immédiatement, pire il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en la voyant trainer son énorme valise derrière elle, un air tellement concentré sur le visage que ça en devenait réellement risible.

- Bonjour Severus, oui je me porte bien merci. De l'aide ? Comme c'est gentil de le proposer, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Il ne comprendrait jamais cet entêtement purement féminin à vider leur garde robe pour l'année scolaire mais il dut bien se résoudre, et avec le sourire en plus, à aider son amie à rentrer complètement ses affaires dans le compartiment.

- Ne serait-elle pas encore plus lourde que l'année dernière ?

Les sourcils froncés, Severus jaugeait avec sérieux la taille de la valise ainsi que son poids avant d'en conclure qu'en théorie une si grosse charge ne pouvait rentrer dans un bagage de cette taille.

- C'est parce que j'ai réussi à caser deux fois plus de livres cette fois ! Lança-t-elle fièrement

- Et tes vêtement où sont-ils dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il sceptique

- J'en achèterais quand on ira à pré au lard, ce n'est pas un soucis.

D'année en année elle semblait réduire le nombre d'effet personnel, si bien qu'il était persuadé que si Poudlard comptait huit années d'études elle finirait bientôt par ne plus amener que son uniforme, et seulement parce qu'il était obligatoire. Très rapidement, en plus de sa valise, de nombreuses friandises ne tardèrent pas à envahir la petite pièce. C'était un autre paradoxe chez elle, comment une personne aussi mince pouvait manger autant ? Elle tenait presque conquérante sa bourse de gallions tendant vers Severus un paquet de chocogrenouille.

- J'ai presque du me battre contre Peter Pettigrow pour te l'obtenir, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à le déguster.

- Te battre tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il moqueusement

Il connaissait les talents de son amie, chacune de ses qualités, et il pouvait dire avec certitude que la violence en règle générale était loin, très loin de faire partie d'elle. La jeune fille était plus du genre à fuir que se confronter aux problèmes.

- Bon très bien je me suis contentée de me faufiler derrière lui et de lui voler le paquet sous son nez, mais ça fait tout de suite moins héroïque n'Est-ce pas ?

Avec Lily ils formaient un trio inséparable dans le temps. Les filles s'étaient rencontrées en première, depuis le jardin d'enfant lui semblait-il, et ensuite quand June avait déménagé près de chez lui très vite ils n'avaient pas tardé à tous devenir amis. A l'époque c'était Lily qui prenait sa défense auprès des autres enfants, il avait toujours détesté ça. Cette façon qu'elle avait d'agir comme s'il ne pouvait se débrouiller seul, ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose comme ça elle le rabaissait ?

June avait toujours été plus douce, au début elle vivait comme plongée dans son monde et puis un jour sans explication elle s'était mise à sourire et à communiquer avec eux comme si elle avait toujours été ainsi. Il savait que ses parents étaient morts juste un mois avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec elle pour la première fois pourtant elle n'en avait jamais parlé, et il se garderait bien de lui poser des questions. Les journaux en avaient parlé longuement, ce meurtre sanglant perpétré par le loup garou Fenrir Greyback, ce crime affreux qui avait laissé deux enfants orphelins.

C'était de Lily qu'il était tombé amoureux sans jamais oser lui avouer, June avait essayé de l'aider pendant un temps, de le pousser à tout lui dire mais il avait toujours refusé. Peut-être aurait-il, peut être que s'il l'avait fait aujourd'hui tout aurait été différent mais il ne servait à rien de rabâcher le passé à part à le rendre encore plus amer.

- Hé regarde Patmol, Servilus s'est trouvé une petite amie.

Presque horrifié, Severus se retourna pour se retrouver en face des deux personnes qu'il haïssait le plus en ce monde. Ces deux crétins étaient comme toujours égaux à eux même, aussi égocentrique et détestable qu'à leur habitude.

- C'est que tu es plutôt jolie tu sais, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous, on va te présenter à quelqu'un de très gentil. Une fille aussi mignonne que toi ne va pas rester avec quelqu'un comme Servilus quand même ?

Il bouillonnait de rage, comment cet être aussi méprisable osait adresser la parole à son amie. Elle ne répondait pas, baissant la tête visiblement très gênée, et ça ne faisait que le rendre encore plus furieux.

- Elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est timide, tu ne trouves pas Patmol ?

- Tout à fait le genre de Rémus. Mais attends une seconde, ce ne serait pas toi la fille à la moto ?

Il l'observa plus attentivement, ses cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa jupe courte ainsi que ses chaussures à rubans attachés autour de ses chevilles. Elle n'eut pas à lui répondre parce qu'il était certain que c'était elle. Décidément la chance était de son côté, il n'aurait même pas à la rechercher à Poudlard.

- Ah excuse nous, on manque vraiment à tous nos devoirs. Moi c'est Sirius et mon ami ici présent James, et toi jolie demoiselle ?

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Sortez d'ici !

June gardait les yeux baissés, consciente que si Severus venait d'hausser le ton c'était uniquement du à son manque de réaction. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui prête autant d'attention, d'autant plus pour lui dire des choses aussi gênantes. De plus, elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de courage alors commencer maintenant était réellement du domaine de l'impossible.

- C'est qu'il se rebelle en plus lança moqueusement James

- Tu ne vois pas que c'est une conversation privée Servilus ? Siffla méchamment le jeune Black

- Tout comme le petit problème de votre ami je suppose ?

Immédiatement la colère monta en Sirius, exactement la même qui avait amené Severus près du saule cogneur le jour où il avait tout découvert pour Rémus, le jour où le groupe des maraudeurs avait failli se dissoudre. Il porta son regard sur le Serpentard puis sur la fille qui l'accompagnait, Est-ce que c'était réellement sa petite amie ? Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune personne.

La blonde avait levé le regard vers lui rien qu'une seconde mais en le voyant soudainement aussi près, elle s'était empressée de baisser la tête à nouveau. Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi proche alors que la cabine était si grande ? Les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses épaules mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Derrière eux, elle entendait Severus proférait des menaces à l'encontre du jeune homme mais déjà il venait de poser ses doigts sur son menton relevant son visage doucement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche de quelqu'un, et le fait que ce soit quelqu'un qui lui était totalement étranger aurait du la faire réagir mais à la place elle se sentit étrangement amorphe, comme si toute sensation venait de quitter son corps. Qu'Est-ce qu'il comptait lui faire ? Ses yeux gris, son sourire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il avance plus mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui résister.

- Tu voudrais bien me dire ton prénom s'il te plait.

Il avait penché la tête légèrement sur le côté, parlant doucement mais la notion d'espace vital était apparemment quelque chose qui devait lui échapper. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'affolait.

- June murmura-t-elle.

Elle ressemblait aux filles dont il avait l'habitude, c'était facile de les avoir pourtant il la trouvait beaucoup plus mignonne que les autres quand elle se mit à froncer les sourcils, faisant une moue adorable au moment où il allait l'embrasser. Au dernier moment elle détourna la tête se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il atterrissait sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant regarder de l'autre côté, Rémus allait à coup sûr l'adorer.

Elle ignorait encore comment elle avait pu trouver le courage d'empêcher ce qui aurait du se passer, mais s'il essayait à nouveau elle doutait de pouvoir réagir à nouveau. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de placer ses mains en rempart entre leurs deux corps. C'était un geste purement inutile, ça n'empêchait rien du tout mais ça semblait beaucoup amuser le garçon face à elle.

- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter June, accepterais-tu de venir avec moi ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation alors que Sirius entendait clairement à quel point Severus devenait de plus en plus furieux de seconde en seconde. Cela l'amusait encore plus, il allait trouver la petite amie parfaite à Rémus et en plus il allait provoquer la colère de Severus, cette rentrée s'annonçait particulièrement intéressante.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais Sirius ?

Intrigué par l'absence de ces amis, Rémus avait d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient parti préparer un mauvais coup mais en voyant Sirius tenir ainsi la jeune fille alors que James paraissait aux anges de voir ainsi Severus hors de lui il se demanda réellement de quoi il retournait.

- Je te présente ta nouvelle petite amie Moony, elle a refusé de m'embrasser, tu auras peut être plus de chance qu'en dis tu ?

Il avait brusquement changé de position, passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille avant de l'attirer contre lui, en profitant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux au passage. Pendant une brève seconde elle chercha à se dégager mais très rapidement elle comprit que ça ne servait à rien, n'osant regarder Rémus elle préféra porter son regard sur le sol qui lui paraissait soudainement fortement intéressant.

- Arrête tes idioties Patmol et lâche là.

- Ah tu es déjà jaloux c'est ça ? Mais tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, elle n'est pas mon genre de fille, je préfère les filles plus expérimentées et matures.

C'était réellement embarrassant qu'il parle d'elle comme une marchandise, comme si elle n'était pas là du tout.

- Allez Patmol laisse là tranquille maintenant, si Lily apprends qu'on a séquestré une pauvre fille, elle va encore m'accuser de violences morales et je vais passer un sale quart d'heure intervint James.

Soupirant, Sirius préféra abdiquer pour cette fois. Il ne servait à rien de chercher à s'opposer à James quand il se mettait à penser à sa copine et puis de toute façon l'année ne faisait que commencer, il aurait tout le temps de retrouver cette fille, ou d'en dégoter une autre, ce n'était pas les copines potentielles qui manquaient à Poudlard.

- Bon alors à plus tard Junie !

Il en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux une nouvelle fois sortant du compartiment avec nonchalance suivi de près par James. Il eut l'audace de pousser le culot jusqu'à lui faire un signe de main avant de disparaitre dans le couloir et vraiment si elle avait eu plus de courage elle lui aurait certainement dit sa façon de penser. Non mais quel surnom stupide, Junie, la jeune fille secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ce nom horrible ne remarquant pas tout de suite que Rémus, lui se trouvait toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Mais quel imbécile alors, Junie, vraiment comment peut-on être aussi idiot … maugréa-t-elle en remettant ses cheveux en place.

- Sirius aime beaucoup taquiner les gens qu'il apprécie répondit Rémus un sourire aux lèvres.

Horrifiée, la blonde leva les yeux constatant qu'en effet le jeune homme était toujours bel et bien là. Elle venait d'insulter son ami devant lui, devant Rémus, devant le garçon qu'elle considérait comme l'être parfait par excellence. Si elle avait pu elle aurait disparu sur le champ mais bien sûr comme toujours rien ne se produisit.

- Je … Je m'excuse d'avoir dit qu'il était idiot … Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'est pas du tout, c'est juste que …

Qu'elle aurait voulu mourir sur le champ oui, c'était bien ça. Rémus continuait à la regarder, visiblement très amusé, et plus ses yeux étaient posés sur elle, plus elle sentait que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas sérieusement t'excuser d'avoir dit la vérité June ?! Lança Severus excédé

C'en était assez, de quel droit ces abrutis heureux venaient-ils le déranger une nouvelle fois, et pire cette fois en prenant June à partie. Sans compter cette moitié d'homme qui restait là sur le pas de porte, et son amie qui visiblement ne trouvait plus ses mots, si tenté soit-il qu'elle n'ait pas perdu l'usage de la parole depuis l'entrée des Maraudeurs dans leur compartiment.

- Severus a raison, Sirius peut se montrer stupide par moment. Pardonne lui d'accord ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'hocher vigoureusement la tête, complètement abrutie par le sourire qu'il lui lançait. A son tour, le lycanthrope sorti de la pièce alors que Severus s'empressait de refermer la porte derrière lui, prenant soin de la verrouiller cette fois ci. Il soupira en voyant que son amie reprenait à peine ses esprits. June était vraiment gentille mais parfois, comme cette fois ci, il aurait préféré qu'elle se montre un peu plus agressive, à la manière de Lily à l'époque.

- Es tu obligée d'être si pitoyable en sa présence ? Ne pouvais-tu pas te défendre ? Ronchonna-t-il

- Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi alors que je n'ai rien fait.

- Justement c'est bien ce que je te reproche.

Souvent Severus lui lançait ce genre de pique, elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement pour se montrer cruel envers elle mais à chaque fois ça la rendait un peu plus triste. Il avait raison bien sûr, elle aurait du protester plus vigoureusement mais elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Sans dire un mot elle alla s'installer près de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défilait alors que petit à petit elle s'éloignait de son frère et de l'endroit protecteur que représentait sa maison.

Ses parents avaient été tous deux à Gryffondor, son frère également mais elle le choipeau lui avait préféré Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas sans raison, comment aurait-elle pu atterrir dans la maison rouge et or c'était tout bonnement impossible et ça elle l'avait su avant même de recevoir sa lettre d'admission. Est-ce que ses parents auraient été déçus s'ils étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui ? Christopher avait fait comme s'il était fier d'elle, mais elle était certaine qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle rejoigne son ancienne maison, même ça elle n'avait pas pu le faire pour lui.

Avait-il été trop dur avec elle ? Autant il détestait quand les autres bavassaient sans raison, autant quand elle, elle ne parlait pas ça le dérangeait encore plus. Son amie paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, réellement abattue. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la portée réelle de ses paroles. Elles étaient devenus une sorte de bouclier au fil du temps mais s'il cherchait quelque chose, c'était tout sauf lui faire du mal.

- Excuse moi si je t'ai vexé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais prononça-t-il hésitant.

- Je sais que tu préférerais être avec Lily, que tu as toujours préféré sa compagnie mais je fais de mon mieux. J'essaie d'être plus comme elle ou comme toi mais je ne suis pas assez forte je crois alors … toi pardonne moi.

June avait du faire un choix quand il avait prononcé ces mots horribles, lui ou Lily. A vrai dire il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle hésiterait, pour lui il paraissait clair qu'elle allait préférait la rousse mais contre toute attente elle avait décidé de le suivre lui. Depuis les deux filles ne s'adressaient plus la parole et comme elle n'en parlait jamais il n'était même pas capable de déterminer si ça aussi ça lui faisait du mal ou non.

- Idiote tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme quelqu'un d'autre , tu es déjà toi et c'est amplement suffisant.

Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers lui, véritablement surprise alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les filles avaient-elles tellement besoin d'être rassuré sans arrêt. Il la vit esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction mais déjà il prenait un livre commençant à l'ouvrir tranquillement.

- Je te préviens ne t'avise pas d'approcher et de me toucher avec ses bras que Black a serré.

Il crut l'entendre le traiter d'idiot et cela ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Cela lui ressemblait déjà davantage.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Voici le chapitre deux, centré principalement sur June et Rémus =)

A la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un mois, un mois jour pour jour que June avait réussi à éviter les Maraudeurs. Autant elle était d'une nullité aberrante en défense contre les forces du mal, autant ne pas se faire remarquer et se fondre dans le décor de Poudlard était devenu sa spécialité. Le problème c'était que ce satané Sirius Black ne semblait pas pour autant décidé à la laisser tranquille. Avec jalousie ses amies, ou du moins les filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir, lui avait annoncé que Sirius l'attendait devant la nature morte qui donnait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Bien entendu, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle y aille. Se faisant passer pour la meilleure amie que cette terre n'ait jamais connu elle leur avait expliqué qu'elles n'avaient qu'à y aller à sa place, parce qu'il était injuste qu'elle profite de Sirius alors qu'elles en étaient beaucoup plus amoureuse.

Depuis ce jour, ses camarades de chambre lui vouaient un culte sans égal, acceptant de jouer diversion auprès du jeune homme dès qu'il essayait de la coincer quelque part. Vraiment on prêtait à Sirius divers charmes et qualités mais pour June il était juste un psychopathe qui traquait sa proie jusqu'à épuisement. Comme si Rémus avait besoin de ça pour se trouver une petite amie. D'ailleurs le fait qu'il continue à la chasser elle, était pour la jeune fille une source d'interrogation réelle. Pourquoi ne lui cherchait-il pas quelqu'un de meilleur ? Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas autant de défaut et qui serait capable de rivaliser avec la beauté sans égal du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas les candidates qui manquaient, n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée aurait été absolument ravie de parader devant Rémus pour attirer ses faveurs mais elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance n'avait vraiment jamais osé s'y risquer.

Rémus et elle jouaient sur deux tableaux bien distincts. Rémus dans son monde parfait à qui il suffisait de battre des cils, ou autre alternative à sourire, et elle qui était une catastrophe ambulante auquel même le plus courageux des garçons n'aurait osé se confronter. Elle n'était même pas jolie alors pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille. C'était sûrement pour embêter Severus davantage, pour l'agacer toujours plus mais le fait que James Potter sorte avec Lily était déjà largement suffisant en terme de souffrance pourtant. Non ce que Sirius aurait du plutôt faire, c'était de convaincre Bethany, l'ex de Rémus, de renouer avec lui. Ils étaient parfaitement assortis, bon bien sûr la brune devait avoir quelques problèmes de perception, parce que pour rompre avec Rémus Lupin il fallait forcément qu'un de vos neurones fonctionne différemment de ceux du commun des mortels.

Actuellement la jeune fille était censée se rendre sur le terrain de quiddich afin d'encourager son équipe dans le match amical qui les opposait à Gryffondor. C'était plus de l'entrainement qu'autre chose mais Dorian Crawford, capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et accessoirement rare garçon populaire venant de cette maison l'avait carrément menacé si elle ne s'impliquait pas un peu plus dans les activités extrascolaires. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le craignait ou quelque chose comme ça, quoique dans son genre il pouvait faire penser à une copie de Sirius chez les blaireaux, mais elle savait pour l'avoir vécu qu'il pouvait lui rendre la vie sacrément difficile. Elle était à peine arrivée sur le terrain que des cris se faisaient entendre, qu'Est-ce qu'avaient tous ces gens à hurler comme des dératés. Ce n'était que pour s'amuser après tout, pas la peine de prendre tout ça tellement au sérieux.

- Toi aussi tu es venue ?

Surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole, June se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Rémus qui n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur durant les quelques heures où elle n'avait plus eu le loisir de se retrouver en sa compagnie, ou plutôt durant les quelques heures où elle n'avait pu l'observer niaisement sans que ça paraisse suspect à qui que ce soit.

- On m'y a forcé en quelque sorte expliqua-t-elle avec une petite grimace en voyant les joueurs filer à toute vitesse dans les airs.

- Je connais bien ça, ça fait déjà deux fois que je manque leur entrainement, James m'aurait assassiné si j'avais réitéré.

A nouveau ce sourire qui à chaque fois manquait inévitablement de lui faire perdre la raison. Heureusement que Sirius était actuellement dans les airs à la poursuite du souaffle sinon il était certain qu'il se serait matérialisé comme par miracle, ou comme par horreur au choix, derrière elle.

- Tu sais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne jouais pas dans l'équipe demanda-t-elle spontanément.

Au moment où Rémus parut mal à l'aise elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. En quoi ça la regardait de toute façon ? Encore une fois voilà qu'elle se mêlait de choses qui lui étaient inconnues.

- Enfin je disais ça juste parce que je crois que tu ferais un bon joueur, c'est vrai tu es grand et … Euh … Tu …

Il ne voulait pas rire mais en sa présence c'était vraiment difficile de se retenir. Il ne pouvait lui expliquer les vraies raisons, à savoir qu'à cause de sa lycanthropie il serait trop fatigué pour suivre tous les entrainements mais visiblement elle n'attendait plus vraiment de réponses.

- Je suis encore en train de me ridiculiser n'Est-ce pas ?

Elle se força à sourire, espérant qu'il allait vite passer sur ce nouvel épisode désastreux de son existence. Qu'Est-ce qui lui avait pris de mentionner le fait qu'il soit grand ? Pourquoi disait-elle toujours n'importe quoi quand elle se retrouvait avec lui. Décidément il avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Les cris autour d'eux semblaient avoir redoublés d'intensité et en voyant les mouvements étranges des personnes dans les gradins la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Qu'Est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'agiter de la sorte ?

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle surprit la forme du cognard filant à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Ce n'était ni du courage, ni quoique ce soit qui y ressemblait c'était simplement l'instinct de préservation qui la poussa à sauter sur Rémus le faisant tomber en arrière sous l'impact. Au moment où le corps du jeune homme toucha le sol et où la blonde tomba sur lui peu glorieusement le cognard passa à l'endroit même où se trouvait la tête de Rémus encore une seconde auparavant. Un silence de mort se fit soudainement dans l'assemblée, tout le monde semblait avoir retenu son souffle et alors que June essayait de reprendre ses esprits, ce qui était assez compromis étant donné la proximité soudaine avec le corps du jeune homme, elle remarqua que Rémus lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Peut être qu'en tombant il s'était fait mal, pire il s'était peut être cogné la tête et elle l'avait tué. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer des tas de scénario tous plus improbables les uns que les autres elle sentit soudainement les mains du jeune homme se posaient dans son dos. Ce devait être le choc, il devait la prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre alors avec le peu d'esprit qui lui restait elle se décida enfin à se relever. Un membre de Gryffondor avait enfin réussi à stopper le cognard et à le ranger dans sa boite un peu plus loin quand avec horreur une main s'abattit sur sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de descendre se poser sur son épaule. Non tout mais pas lui. Pourquoi alors qu'elle venait de sauver Rémus Lupin d'une bosse conséquente le destin en avait après elle.

- C'était impressionnant Junie ! Cette façon que tu as eu de sauter sur Rémus pour le sauver ! Maintenant qu'il t'est redevable tu devrais lui demander de devenir ton petit ami, il ne pourra certainement pas refuser.

James aida Rémus à se relever alors que Sirius continuait à lui débiter des atrocités sans nom. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça devait être elle ? Pourquoi ? A côté d'eux Dorian passait un savon au Poufsouffle responsable de ce lancé de cognard et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à approcher, elle était sur le point de se liquéfier sur place.

- Avoue que tu avais tout prévu en faite, tout ça pour te retrouver en collé serré avec Rémus. Mais enfin tu sais il y a d'autres moyens moins dangereux plaisanta Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas que June ait pu prémédité quelque chose qui aurait pu tué ton ami.

A ce moment là réellement la jeune fille considéra Dorian comme son sauveur. Sirius surpris par l'intervention du Poufsouffle oublia de retenir June donnant toute occasion à la demoiselle de s'extraire de son emprise. Elle en profita pour reculer, se plaçant légèrement en retrait par rapport au capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de telle façon qu'il était désormais impossible à l'ainé des Black de l'approcher à nouveau.

- Et d'ailleurs à ce propos j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de la terroriser. Elle jouera mal le prochain match si elle a peur.

- Que … Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle affolée

Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait voulait dire au juste par jouer le prochain match ?

- Je vous présente mon nouveau gardien, June Connors. Issu d'une illustre famille de joueurs de quiddich au poste de poursuiveur, avec pour frère aîné le célèbre Christopher Connors qui conduisit Gryffondor à la victoire quatre années consécutives. Ses parents en leur temps réalisèrent également des prouesses, Martha et Jonathan qui marquèrent un total de 2000 points en un seul match.

- Quelque chose cloche dans ton histoire, pourquoi en faire un gardien si toute sa famille jouait au poste de poursuiveur ? Interrogea James intéressé.

C'était une plaisanterie n'Est-ce pas ? Dorian allait finir par dire qu'il plaisantait non ? Pourtant plus il poursuivait son récit, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il avait du sérieusement étudié l'histoire de sa famille. Sous ses yeux horrifiés il se mit à répondre au Gryffondor, lui expliquant que son propre frère, ami de Christopher, avait déjà vu jouer la jeune fille à l'époque, et que étant capable de rattraper les tirs de son frère elle devait être sacrément douée.

- J'avais huit ans ! Exulta-t-elle

Tout le monde se mit à la fixer passablement étonné. Surtout pour les personnes qui la connaissaient la voir réagir de cette façon relevait du surnaturel.

- Et alors ? C'est dans tes gênes après tout, ça ne s'oublie pas c'est comme le vélo répondit tranquillement Dorian.

- Jamais je dis bien jamais tu ne me verras monter sur un balai !

Elle était en colère et c'était peu dire. Comment pouvait-il oser ne pas lui demander son avis pour quelque chose comme ça ? Comment pourrait-elle voler à nouveau alors que c'était précisément pendant la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait que ses parents étaient morts. Si elle n'avait pas supplié son frère ce jour là il aurait pu aider leur parents et peut être qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ils seraient encore en vie.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tous les membres de ta famille étaient des prodiges dès qu'il s'agissait de voler, tu n'as pas de raisons de t'en faire.

- Tous les membres de ma famille sont passés par Gryffondor, et ôte moi d'un doute Est-ce que tu vois une tête de lion sur l'uniforme que je porte ? Cherche toi un autre gardien et laisse moi tranquille. D'ailleurs laissez moi tous tranquille ! Ca vaut surtout pour toi Sirius, arrête d'essayer de me caser avec ton ami, arrête de me traquer à travers tout le château et par pitié cesse de m'appeler Junie !

Son monologue terminé, sa colère redescendu légèrement elle se rendit seulement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et cela la poussa à pratiquer la seule chose envisageable à cet instant, la fuite. Plus jamais elle n'oserait affronter le regard des membres de sa maison, quant aux maraudeurs il était inenvisageable qu'elle entre en contact avec eux ne serait- ce qu'une petite fois à partir de maintenant. Sirius la regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi donc elle était également capable de faire preuve de caractère, cela augmentait considérablement le potentiel qu'il lui avait attribué dès le départ et puis surtout il n'avait jamais été du genre à obéir sagement.

- Si tu arrives à faire jouer cette fille dans ton équipe je vous laisse le terrain tous les mardis soirs s'amusa James.

- Et dans le cas improbable où elle refuserait ?

- Vous nous laissez le terrain les jeudis, mon équipe a besoin d'une nouvelle séance d'entrainement et vous possédez le seul créneau horaire qui nous conviendrait.

Rémus repensait encore au moment où elle avait sauté sur lui. A ce moment là il avait réellement été surpris et pourtant une fois au sol il avait été loin de s'en plaindre. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de la remercier après l'intervention de Sirius, il tâcherait de le faire plus tard. Actuellement il écoutait avec un intérêt non feint les deux capitaines de quiddich discutait des accords du pari. Il était certain qu'après ça June serait loin d'être tranquille, elle serait harcelée des deux côtés et le fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie serait vraiment loin d'être récompensé.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle sera heureuse d'être au centre d'un pari, elle risque de mal le prendre.

- Comme c'est mignon Moony, tu t'inquiètes déjà pour ta future petite amie ? Lança d'un ton enjoué Sirius.

Immédiatement les traits du visage de son ami s'affaissèrent alors que Sirius était aux anges. Vraiment la situation était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. En se jetant sur lui elle venait assurément de se faire remarquer par le lycanthrope, avec ça il arrêterait peut être de toujours penser à son ex petite amie et il se tournerait peut être enfin vers l'avenir.

- Faites comme vous voulez après tout, on se rejoint plus tard maugréa-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir ses amis sur le dos et vraiment il ne le souhaitait à personne. S'il s'agissait de Quiddich la pauvre June avait bien du soucis à se faire, d'autant que visiblement Sirius également était sur ses talons. Il n'ignorait pas que c'était en partie sa faute, s'il acceptait de sortir avec une autre fille probablement que son meilleur ami ne poursuivrait pas la jeune fille et serait satisfait mais c'était réellement au dessus de ses forces.

C'était un concours de circonstance si Sirius l'avait choisi elle, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, après tout pour le jeune Black ça n'avait que peu d'importance qui elle était du moment que physiquement elle était attirante, et Rémus ne pouvait le nier, June était ravissante. Du moins il savait qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une petite amie, avec Bethany ça avait été une erreur grossière. Il n'avait pas le temps, pas les moyens d'entretenir la personne qu'il aimait. Il était trop renfermé, pas assez extraverti comme Sirius. Il n'était pas amusant, pas comme James. Il préférait faire des activités traditionnelles comme lire un livre au coin du feu, se promener dans le parc plutôt qu'impressionner sa petite amie. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, être romantique, la surprendre tous les jours, se sentir sûr de lui.

Bethany le lui reprochait sans cesse, elle voulait toujours plus, les démonstrations d'affection en public, qu'il se montre plus entreprenant, plus aventurier mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament et ça ne le serait sans doute jamais. Qui avait-il été pour croire que quelqu'un comme elle ne finirait pas par se lasser de lui et de ses comportements étranges ? Il avait clairement vu qu'elle s'ennuyait à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite à l'infirmerie et son silence sur ses activités nocturnes avait fini par mettre un terme à leur relation déjà affaiblie. Après tout ça comment aurait-il pu vouloir avoir une autre petite amie et reproduire le même schéma ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour tout ça et peu importe le nombre de filles que Sirius lui présenterait ça ne risquait pas de changer.

* * *

June avait obtenu l'autorisation du professeur Slughorn d'accéder à la réserve, il avait même paru très enthousiaste de la lui fournir en profitant pour la convier à sa petite réunion bimensuelle. Si Severus s'y rendait elle penserait peut être à y aller faire un petit tour mais dans le cas contraire il était hors de question qu'elle y mette les pieds seule. De gros livres recouvraient sa table, alors qu'en face d'elle Severus les feuilletait avec attention. Il était l'une des rares personnes à savoir pour son frère, il l'avait appris alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore à Poudlard mais il avait la gentillesse de n'en parler que si la nécessité s'en faisait réellement ressentir.

Au moment où Dorian entra dans la bibliothèque, June sut immédiatement que le calme allait être de courte durée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'un coup il était sur ses pas, mais elle avait réussi à éviter Sirius alors ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui poser problème. Avec ses cheveux blonds et son sourire angélique il plaisait à de nombreuses filles alors lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule lui demandant de la suivre dehors, June entendit distinctement quelques Serdaigles deux tables plus loin soupiraient de frustration. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus mais comme d'habitude il ne semblait pas très enclin à l'aider, continuant sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu vois bien que je suis occupée Dorian, on parlera plus tard.

- A peine sortie d'ici, tu t'empresseras de te terrer dans ta chambre ou dans je ne sais quel endroit où il sera strictement impossible de te retrouver alors tu viens maintenant.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde quoique ce soit, lui prenant la main pour la forcer à la suivre. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas du genre à provoquer un scandale où à se faire remarquer et il devait bien avouer qu'il profitait allégrement de ce fait. La jeune fille lança un regard désolé aux Serdaigles qui semblaient prêtes à s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise sentant soudainement le vent frais qui circulait dans les couloirs sur son visage. C'était bien le problème avec Dorian, elle ne pouvait pas le berner aussi facilement que Sirius ou que les étudiants lambda, il semblait la connaître assez elle et son caractère pour qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser ses tactiques de dissimulation favorite. Il la coinça contre le mur, posant sa main sur le mur à côté de son visage, faisant de ce fait barrage avec son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Figure toi que James Potter te croit incapable de monter sur un balai.

- Et il a totalement raison approuva-t-elle.

- N'aurais-tu pas envie de lui prouver le contraire ?

Ses yeux noisettes plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'elle était en train de se demander si c'était réellement une réponse honnête qu'il attendait.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle interrogative.

- N'As-tu donc aucun amour propre ? Répondit-il un peu surpris par son manque de réaction.

La plupart des personnes aurait été vexé par le fait qu'on les considère comme faible ou qu'on les dise incapable de faire quelque chose mais ça ne paraissait même pas atteindre la jeune fille. D'autant qu'en général les filles auraient tout donné pour se faire bien voir de l'un des Maraudeurs, mais là aussi ça paraissait être la dernière de ses préoccupations.

- Je ne jouerais pas dans l'équipe Dorian, j'en suis totalement incapable et je n'en ai aucune envie.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha soudainement d'elle, tellement près qu'elle eut le réflexe malencontreux de se reculer, cognant sa tête violemment contre le mur. Sous le coup elle ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier ou de pleurer. Pourquoi les choses comme celles-ci n'arrivaient toujours qu'à elle ?

- Par Merlin June ça va ? Montre moi, t'as du te faire sacrément mal.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir une telle réaction, il comptait juste la regarder dans les yeux comme il en avait l'habitude avec les autres filles pour arriver à ses fins mais il aurait bien du se douter qu'elle ne réagirait pas de la même façon. Doucement il posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête, elle n'avait pas l'air de saigner ou quoique ce soit mais elle allait sûrement avoir une sacrée bosse.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie on ne sait jamais.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai la tête solide ! Et puis tu n'as pas cours de divination maintenant ?

Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie parce qu'elle en était certaine il allait en profiter pour lui parler encore et encore de sa participation aux match de quiddich et elle n'était plus réellement en état de refuser convenablement. Sous ses yeux horrifiés elle l'entendit lui dire d'attendre avant qu'il ne se mette à courir à petites foulées vers Rémus qui visiblement était sur le point de se diriger vers le parc. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter sa maladresse ?

C'était vraiment trop gênant, pourquoi Rémus ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Gryffondor se diriger tranquillement vers elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde elle faillit s'évanouir. Le pire ce fut quand Dorian lui fit un signe de main avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir la laissant seule à seule avec le loup garou qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Si elle n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête avec le coup, voilà que c'était chose faite désormais.

- Dorian m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, un sacré coup d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il s'inquiétait il m'a demandé de t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

- Il exagère toujours, il ne faut pas te déranger pour moi vraiment.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours, alors je peux bien faire ça.

Marcher à ses côtés, ne pouvoir s'empêcher de le regarder en coin, la jeune fille se demandait si c'était à cause du mur mais réellement elle se sentait très étrange en ce moment. A chaque fois qu'il lui souriait elle croyait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine et pourtant elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir mieux à faire.

- Dorian c'est ton petit ami ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Si tel était le cas, il craignait que Sirius n'interfère dans leur relation et il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour la jeune fille. Contre toute attente elle se mit à rire, réellement sans rien avoir prémédité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, qu'avait-il dit de si amusant ? Il remarqua à ce moment là que ses yeux s'éclairaient davantage lorsqu'elle riait, et réellement ça lui allait très bien. Devant son air dubitatif elle se calma légèrement finissant par froncer les sourcils.

- Tu plaisantais n'Est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi Est-ce que je n'aurais pas été sérieux ?

Il paraissait vraiment curieux et elle se demanda comment il était possible qu'il ait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

- Parce qu'il est strictement impossible que quelqu'un comme Dorian s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi. C'est aussi improbable que le fait que quelqu'un comme toi soit attirée par une fille telle que moi, ça relève de la chance nulle, du pourcentage 0.

- Au risque de me répéter, pourquoi ?

Soudainement elle le fixa étrangement comme si le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas était une curiosité en soit. Pourtant il avait réellement été surpris qu'elle dise quelque comme ça, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas pu plaire à Dorian ou même à lui ? De plus, Sirius n'aurait certainement pas été aussi tenace s'il ne considérait pas qu'elle puisse réellement être intéressante.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien maintenant et puis on est arrivé. On se revoit plus tard d'accord ?

Elle lui fit un petit signe de main n'attendant pas qu'il réponde avant de s'engouffrer dans l'infirmerie d'où Pomfresh allait surement l'exclure s'il tentait de la suivre. Pourquoi dire quelque chose comme ça alors que si elle le désirait elle pourrait certainement plaire à n'importe quel garçon. Peut être qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami après tout, et puis surtout ça ne le regardait pas. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça, d'autant que la pleine lune approchait à grand pas et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas contrarié quand il se transformerait à nouveau en loup garou.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

Voici le chapitre 3 où Severus réapparait mais où Sirius se fait plus présent aussi, j'espère que vous aimerez !

A la semaine prochaine ^^

* * *

A l'aide d'une compresse stérile, June tapotait doucement le front de Severus essayant d'absorber tout le sang qui s'y étalait. Elle avait passé un produit spécial sur la bandelette destiné à cicatriser les plaies, en règle général ça fonctionnait plutôt bien mais il était difficile de savoir si ça piquait ou non étant donné que le jeune homme n'affichait vraiment aucune émotion, restant impassible en attendant qu'elle ait fini. Parfois elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être plus son infirmière que son amie mais dans la mesure où il refusait toujours de lui expliquer comment c'était arrivé elle se contenait de le soulager un peu pour lui éviter le passage par l'infirmerie.

Après tout n'étais-ce pas ce à quoi elle comptait consacrer sa vie ? Inventer des potions dans le but de soulager les malades ? Depuis l'année dernière Pomfresh lui apprenait les rudiments des soins aux malades, ce n'était pas ce dans quoi elle comptait se spécialiser mais dans les études qu'elle avait choisi la première année se révélait très générale partagée entre l'apprentissage des potions, des pratiques infirmières et des sortilèges de soins. La plaie de Severus commençait à se refermer proprement alors que June s'avérait satisfaite, elle déposa un petit baiser sur son front provoquant le trouble chez le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis le début de l'intervention.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de faire ça demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Bisou magique spécialement breveté anti douleur, un remède très efficace crois moi répondit-elle souriante.

Doucement la jeune fille tapota l'extérieur de l'œil du Serpentard après avoir recouvert son doigt d'un baume qu'elle avait inventé durant les vacances. C'était destiné à éviter tout gonflement et même si pour le moment Severus ne gardait qu'une trace bleutée mieux valait se montrer prudent.

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants alors évite ce genre de choses prononça-t-il hésitant.

Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'ils avaient grandis et qu'aujourd'hui l'embrasser de cette façon pouvait porter à confusion. Elle était à genou devant lui, ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en une tresse qu'elle portait sur le côté. Les manches de son chemisier était retroussées et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci baillait légèrement il se força à tourner le regard dans l'autre direction. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait le même âge que lui il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir encore à faire à une petite fille, la considérer comme une femme à part entière aurait fait de lui un monstre. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, ni des regards à la dérobé que lui lançait certains garçons, ni même du fait qu'elle pouvait être tout à fait désirable.

- Ne sois pas tellement sur la défensive Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi et que j'agisse comme ça.

- Tu devrais réserver ce genre de comportement à ton petit ami.

Il sut qu'il l'avait blessé quand il vit l'éclair de tristesse qui passa à toute vitesse dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle se releva sans dire un mot, redescendant sa jupe pour lui faire atteindre à nouveau une longueur convenable avant de ramasser son sac ainsi que les petites fioles qu'elle en avait sorti pour le soigner.

- Tu sais je pense que tu devrais accorder sa chance à l'un de ses abrutis heureux qui te regarde avec béatitude en classe de potions. Je pense que ça serait moins agaçant que de les entendre soupirer à chaque fois que tu fais un geste.

- Si quelqu'un me regardait de cette façon je pense que je le saurais et puis je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un petit ami en plus sans compter que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je serais censée me comporter, de ce que je devrais faire. Je passerais mon temps à m'humilier et je le fais déjà assez bien toute seule …

Si elle avait bien un défaut, c'était celui de se dévaloriser constamment. Il aurait fallu vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait quelque prétendants, et puis surtout le fait que Black lui court après se révélait en soit prodigieusement énervant. Il n'était pas du genre à parler de sentiments, il n'était pas une fille mais ça lui faisait de le peine de la voir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit, sa maladresse la rendait touchante, ça donnait probablement envie aux autres de la protéger et il avait appris au fil du temps que les garçons aimaient beaucoup se voir dans le rôle du chevalier servant.

- June ce n'est pas comme ça que …

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh m'a demandé de la remplacer pour cette après midi et je suis déjà en retard. Je reviendrais te voir demain pour vérifier que tu ne gardes pas de marques.

Elle lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue s'engouffrant par la porte de sortie. C'était gênant de parler de ça, comment Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir un petit ami, elle ne saurait même pas comment faire pour l'embrasser et puis il y avait d'autres filles bien mieux qu'elle, tous les garçons pourvus d'un minimum d'intelligence finiraient par le remarquer. Au pas de course elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, elle n'avait que dix minutes de retard, peut être n'y aurait-il même personne mais les premières années semblaient toujours trouver un malin plaisir à venir pour des broutilles quand c'était elle aux soins. Elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui était déjà assise sur un lit, se contentant de la saluer rapidement tout en s'excusant de son retard. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle alla se laver les mains passant un tablier blanc avant de regarder la liste que Pomfresh lui avait laissé.

Cette après midi elle n'aurait que quelques potions de sommeil à préparer, quant à l'étudiant présent visiblement il était là pour qu'on lui change ses bandages. Posant le bloc note sur le côté, June faillit lâcher le plateau avec bandages, désinfectant et potion cicatrisante qu'elle tenait en se rendant compte de qui était la fameuse personne dont elle allait devoir s'occuper. Après tout Rémus était un étudiant comme les autres mais penser qu'elle allait devoir le soigner lui, le voir torse nu, le toucher, elle se sentit d'un coup beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Elle avait l'habitude de changer des bandages, pour son frère elle le faisait tout le temps, mais là c'était Rémus, sa main allait trembler, qu'Est-ce qu'elle ferait si elle lui faisait mal ? La gorge soudainement très sèche June s'approcha du jeune homme posant le nécessaire sur la table à côté de lui avant de lui sourire pour se donner du courage.

- June qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- L'infirmière est absente cette après midi, je la remplace. Je suis son assistante en quelque sorte.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant dit-il en réfléchissant.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas confiance, on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle-même n'aurait pas eu vraiment confiance si elle avait eu à faire à quelqu'un comme elle mais il ne risquait vraiment rien.

- C'est parce qu'en général je ne suis là que le midi, c'est exceptionnel aujourd'hui on va dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude de faire ça, mon frère se blesse souvent alors je … enfin je suis une vraie pro du bandage !

Personne ne pouvait être pire patient que Christopher, toujours à se plaindre pour rien, une vraie fillette dès qu'il s'agissait de se faire soigner, à croire qu'il préférait souffrir et saigner.

- Je suppose que je n'ai rien à craindre dans ce cas prononça-t-il amusé.

- Il faudrait que tu … Enfin que tu enlèves ta chemise.

Elle ignorait comment les mots avaient fait pour sortir tellement elle avait l'impression d'être nerveuse à ce moment là. Si elle avait pu le soigner à travers le tissu, merlin sait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le faire mais dans la configuration actuelle toucher sa peau était indispensable. Alors qu'il enlevait un à un ses boutons elle s'empêcha de le regarder, sortant de son sac le baume apaisant avant de rajouter des extraits de menthe à la potion régénérante qu'il devrait boire juste après.

Il craignait de la dégouter, avec toutes ces cicatrices et connaissant le tempérament de la jeune fille il la visualisait déjà en train de faire tomber ce qu'elle aurait en main . Il détestait se mettre torse nu, c'était quelque chose qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise et la certitude de voir du dégout dans les yeux de la Poufsouffle lui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui il crut réellement qu'elle allait pousser un cri de stupeur mais contre toute attente elle ne paraissait pas impressionnée, regardant à peine ses cicatrices anciennes avant de défaire le bandage qu'il avait dans le dos et au dessus de son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi concentrée, elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de prendre le gel et de l'appliquer sur ses doigts posant sa main doucement sur lui.

- Je suis désolé c'est un peu froid mais ça ne va pas tarder à se réchauffer ne t'en fais pas.

Consciencieusement elle étala le baume sur ses marques récentes, d'abord sur le ventre avant de passer derrière lui pour frictionner son dos. Il ne connaissait pas ce nouveau remède mais une chose était sûre ça le détendait plus que ça n'aurait du. Il avait pensé qu'il serait tendu lorsqu'elle le toucherait mais elle le rassurait, parlant de toute autre chose en s'occupant de ses blessures. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait lorsque ses doigts allaient et venaient mais il s'interdisait absolument de penser que ça aurait pu avoir d'autres vertus que thérapeutiques.

- Si je te fais mal dis le surtout, Christopher me dit souvent que je corse un peu trop mes remèdes exprès pour me venger de lui mais moi je pense surtout qu'il en rajoute toujours pour se faire plaindre auprès des filles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque, observant les traits de son visage au moment où elle prit un coton imbibée d'un liquide qu'il ne connaissait pas tamponnant doucement chacune de ces cicatrices. Elle n'avait pas paru horrifiée, ni dégoutée et il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé de telles choses. Elle se montrait comme d'ordinaire, gentille et souriante mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir dans sa vie pour ne pas paraitre seulement surprise en l'observant.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ton frère non ?

- Pour moi c'est la personne la plus importante au monde.

Elle se mit à passer le produit sur ses marques plus anciennes, faisant frissonner le jeune homme au moment où ses doigts passèrent à la jonction que formait son cou et sa clavicule. Trop occupé à l'observer il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était occupée d'autre chose que de la peau qui s'était trouvée sous les bandages et maintenant qu'elle était aussi proche de lui, qu'elle passait la compresse doucement sur une cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus que troublé.

- Si tu mets ce produit tous les jours, les marques disparaitront peu à peu enfin tu n'es pas obligé, je sais que les garçons aiment bien se la jouer un peu sauvage mais si tu veux je peux t'en préparer.

- Tu l'as inventé ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- C'est plutôt une variante de quelque chose qui existait déjà mais ça fonctionne mieux que l'original pour les blessures anciennes.

Elle paraissait avoir beaucoup étudié la question, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son frère pouvait faire pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui ainsi. La jeune fille attrapa de nouveau bandages, ne réfléchissant même pas avant de les mettre en place comme précédemment.

- Tes parents doivent être heureux que tu t'occupes si bien de ton frère.

Il la vit marquer un temps d'arrêt, baissant les yeux alors qu'elle nouait le bandage à la main, ne se servant pas de sa baguette pour le resserrer.

- C'est plutôt lui qui s'occupe de moi en faite. Je vais te préparer de la potion de sommeil j'ai vu que tu n'en avais presque plus, tu pourras venir la chercher ce soir quand l'infirmière sera revenue.

Il crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit lui sourire à nouveau, attrapant le plateau pour le remettre dans la réserve. Tout en remettant sa chemise il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la remercier, il aurait bien demandé conseil à Sirius mais celui-ci s'empresserait de se faire de fausses idées alors il allait devoir trouver par lui-même.

L'après midi s'avéra plutôt tranquille, très rapidement la jeune fille eut le loisir de reprendre l'étude des livres qu'elle avait abandonné à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt, profitant de l'occasion et du lieu pour faire quelques expérimentations. Ce n'est que sur les coups des dix huit heures que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un Sirius assez mal en point si on en jugeait par l'état de son nez et de son arcade sourcilière. Avec qui Est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se battre pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Il ne posa pas de questions en la voyant, à vrai dire il ne prononça pas un mot, la regardant à peine au moment où elle commença à éponger le sang sur son visage.

Elle l'avait toujours vu souriant, et elle devait avouer que si elle ne le connaissait pas il aurait vraiment pu lui faire peur. Comme une imbécile elle avait oublié de remettre un tablier avant de s'occuper de lui et actuellement son chemisier n'était pas dans le meilleur état qui soit. Elle devrait prendre une photo et l'envoyer à Christopher, il en ferait certainement une syncope, ce serait pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait vivre à la gare à la rentrée. Malgré elle, la jeune fille se mit à sourire rêveusement, pensant déjà à toutes les choses qu'elle écrirait dans la lettre qui accompagnerait la photo.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire demanda-t-il soudainement.

June ne put s'empêcher de sursauter manquant d'éborgner le jeune homme avec l'aiguille magique à recoudre qu'elle tenait. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle avait à faire à lui, elle préférait nettement la compagnie de Rémus, avec Sirius elle ne savait jamais comment se comporter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait à le soigner, déjà l'année dernière elle avait du le recoudre au niveau du bras, mais il avait sûrement oublié depuis.

- Je pensais à autre chose.

- N'Est-ce pas risquer de penser à autre chose quand tu tiens cette aiguille si près de ma tête ?

- Je ne risque pas de te défigurer si c'Est-ce que tu crains, et puis même si ça arrivait tu serais encore plus populaire qu'avant. Toutes les filles seraient ravis de venir te consoler en te demandant comment est survenu cette blessure. Tu pourrais inventer une belle histoire où tu serais immensément héroïque, tu pourrais avoir sauvé un bébé de la noyade au péril de ta vie et …

Au moment où il la serra brusquement contre lui, il la sentit se tendre. Elle avait laissé ses mains en l'air, complètement figée elle lui semblait à cet instant bien différente des autres filles qu'il connaissait. Il pouvait respirer son parfum sans arriver à en définir toutes les fragrances, ses cheveux étaient doux sous sa main droite alors que son autre main maintenant son dos, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives Sirius ? Tu as aussi pris un coup sur la tête ? Tu devrais me laisser t'examiner.

- Tu ne devrais pas rejeter Rémus, vous iriez parfaitement ensemble.

Il parlait à voix basse et elle se demandait combien de filles auraient tout donné pour être à sa place à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, que ses yeux étaient encore masqués par les mèches qui y retombaient elle comprit ce que la plupart de la gente féminine pouvait bien lui trouver. Sirius sans faire quoique ce soit dégageait un charme magnétique indéniable, un charisme impressionnant qui vous laissait pantelant d'admiration. Pourtant loin de se laisser subjuguer elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il préparait sûrement un mauvais coup. Reprenant ses esprits rapidement, la jeune fille dégagea son front d'une main, appliquant une compresse froide sur celui-ci.

- Joli soutien gorge rose blondie, quelle belle vue s'offre à moi, je peux d'ors et déjà mourir heureux.

Immédiatement la jeune fille se recula horrifiée, tenant son chemisier sur sa poitrine avant d'en refermer le bouton du haut. Sirius paraissait très heureux de son petit effet, tenant désormais lui-même la compresse sur son front lui souriant narquoisement.

- Obsédé murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je suis convaincu que Rémus apprécierait beaucoup de dénouer le ruban du milieu, vraiment jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le coussin du lit voisin lui atterrit sur la figure.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

- Pourtant tu as une si jolie poitrine, ça mériterait bien de …

Une nouvelle fois elle ne le laissa pas continuer, appliquant sa main sur ses lèvres pour le rendre silencieux. C'était si facile de l'embêter, et puis tellement amusant. Il aimait bien la voir dans ces petits accès de violence, ça ne l'en rendait que plus appréciable à ses yeux.

- Un mot de plus et je te défigure à vie. Je te prie de croire qu'aucune potion, aucun remède ne pourra venir à bout de ce que je te réserve si tu finis ta phrase.

Il posa sa main sur son poignée et d'un geste la fit lâcher prise, la contraignant à retomber sur lui. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir exaspéré alors qu'elle était désormais sa prisonnière.

- Pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai choisi pour Rémus lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Comme s'il était possible de se mettre à ta place grogna-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais le fait qu'il la serre aussi fort contre lui compliquait vraiment tout. Elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils soient devenus proche au point qu'elle lui permette de la toucher de cette façon mais de toute façon le jeune homme ne s'en formalisait visiblement pas.

- Réponds à la question, June murmura-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle mais le fait qu'il utilise son prénom avait une certaine emprise sur son cerveau. Il l'avait certainement fait exprès, à force de se servir de surnoms stupides elle en perdait l'habitude qu'on l'appelle normalement. De toute façon qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre ? Pour elle il n'y avait strictement aucunes raisons, elle s'était juste trouvé là au moment où il avait disjoncté et maintenant il restait sur ses positions quitte à ignorer les autres superbes filles qui gravitaient dans l'orbite de Rémus.

- Tu penses que c'est un hasard n'Est-ce pas, que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Au début c'était vrai mais maintenant que je te connais June je peux dire en toute certitude que tu es le meilleur choix pour Rémus.

- Lâche moi Sirius.

Il recommençait à délirer et le fait qu'il la tienne aussi proche de lui l'empêchait sérieusement de pouvoir lui répondre correctement et de prendre le chemin de la fuite.

- Tu es amoureuse de lui non ? N'es tu pas heureuse que je sois de ton côté ?

Il dégagea les cheveux de son visage, faisant tomber la tresse dans son dos, laissant à nu son cou. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la trace un peu plus claire qui s'étalait sur la partie gauche de celui-ci. Il était impossible de la voir à moins d'être vraiment très proche pourtant il se demanda comment ça avait pu arriver. La jeune fille profita de son trouble pour se dégager reculant de deux pas afin d'être sûr qu'il ne puisse plus la serrer à nouveau contre lui. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué ? Sûrement étant donné la façon dont il la regardait. Heureusement que les effets du baume qu'elle avait inventé avaient commencé à faire effet sinon il aurait certainement été en train de lui poser des questions au lieu de la regarder étrangement.

- Je sais où est ma place Sirius, et puis Rémus est déjà amoureux d'une autre fille. Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ne vas pas la poursuivre elle ?

- Rémus est incapable de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour lui, il se rendrait malheureux si on ne lui indiquait pas la meilleure voie à suivre.

Vraiment June trouvait que Sirius s'impliquait un peu trop dans la vie de ses amis. C'est vrai Rémus était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une tierce personne vienne interférer dans ses relations amoureuses.

- Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre au terme de ton observation minutieuse ? Lança-t-elle avec insolence

- Et qui cela peut-il bien être ? Répondit-il dubitatif.

Ca allait sérieusement compliquer les choses si elle disait vrai. Mais peu importe qui était cette personne, elle n'arrivait certainement pas à la cheville de son ami.

- C'est un peu embarrassant à dire tu sais, mais puisque tu insistes tellement je me lance. Voilà Sirius la personne que j'aime c'est … toi et vraiment ça me fait beaucoup de mal que tu essaies de me faire sortir avec ton meilleur ami alors que la seule personne qui m'intéresse est juste devant moi.

Rien que pour l'air choqué qu'il venait de prendre ça valait le coup. Ca lui apprendrait à se moquer d'elle, bien sûr c'était faux, si elle avait à choisir elle se précipiterait vers Rémus à coup sûr mais il était hors de question que Sirius en sache quoique ce soit. Contre toute attente et au bout de quelques secondes elle le vit sourire et la jeune fille savait déjà que ça s'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

Tranquillement il se leva du lit où il était installé, se plantant devant elle. Ses mains entourèrent son visage alors qu'elle le voyait approcher petit à petit. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Le laisser l'embrasser ? Non elle ne voulait pas que son premier baiser se passe comme ça et puis elle ne voulait tout simplement pas l'embrasser lui. Elle ferma les yeux tournant la tête à gauche au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes. Une nouvelle fois il n'eut le droit qu'à sa joue mais un sourire encore plus grand s'installa sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Junie, mais je suis rassuré. Maintenant que je sais que le seul qui t'intéresse c'est Rémus je vais redoubler d'efforts pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux !

- Tu ne comprends pas n'Est-ce pas …

Il la regarda étonné alors qu'elle avait les yeux toujours fermés, ça aurait été tellement facile de l'embrasser maintenant, elle aurait sans doute été moins timide après ça mais faire ça alors qu'il la destinait à son meilleur ami aurait eu des répercussions néfastes.

- Rémus et moi on est pas du même monde, pas même de la même galaxie. Tu perds ton temps avec moi alors s'il te plait Sirius trouve lui une autre candidate.

- Rien qu'en disant ça tu me confortes dans mon choix, Rémus et toi êtes exactement façonnés dans le même moule, dans votre propre monde où vous n'êtes jamais assez bien alors que c'est tout le contraire.

Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches mais au moment où elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proche. Sirius était plus grand qu'elle, mais plus petit que Rémus pourtant il aurait suffi qu'il penche un peu la tête pour réussir à l'embrasser. La jeune fille allait répondre quelque chose lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Instinctivement elle fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière, se dégageant de Sirius comme s'il avait eu la peste, ou une maladie tout aussi dangereuse.

- Ah Moony tu tombes bien ! Figure toi que ta petite amie a encore refusé de m'embrasser, elle se préserve pour toi c'est mignon non ? Tu devrais tenter ta chance, à toi elle ne dirait certainement pas non !

Rémus passa simultanément son regard de son ami à June, l'un était plus que souriant alors que l'autre fuyait son regard avec soin. Quand il était entré il avait été surpris de les trouver aussi proche, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir les mains du jeune homme sur elle avant qu'elle ne se dégage mais il se demandait ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'était pas entré à ce moment précis. Sirius pour le moment avait visiblement toujours l'intention de le convaincre de donner sa chance à la jeune fille, mais à force de passer du temps avec elle probablement finirait-il vouloir devenir plus que son ami. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça lui faisait de les imaginer ensemble mais il n'avait pas envie que Sirius la fasse souffrir ça c'était certain.


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle continue les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Elle était d'une nullité aberrante et surtout cela ne lui servirait à rien pour son métier futur. Christopher avait insisté, soit disant pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre mais tout ce qu'elle apprenait c'était l'humiliation à chaque fois que l'un de ses sorts échouait misérablement. Dorian avait bien essayé de l'aider l'année dernière mais il avait bien vite abandonné devant l'ampleur du travail à fournir. Elle n'était pas faite pour attaquer, ni même pour se défendre en faite, et même le professeur semblait ne plus fonder aucun espoir sur sa réussite à l'examen.

- Tu rêvasses blondie ? Tu pensais à Rémus ? Ne t'inquiètes pas il finira bien par t'embrasser, je fais tout pour !

Sirius se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, la prenant par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui alors que la jeune fille sentait clairement sur elle les regards meurtriers de certaines étudiantes. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute s'il agissait de cette façon, elle n'avait rien demandé, et elle aurait bien donné sa place à n'importe qui.

- Pour la dernière fois cesse de m'appeler blondie ! Et puis en plus je n'ai aucune envie qu'il m'embrasse figure toi.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant une mine résolue alors que Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire cette tête. Ca faisait déjà un mois depuis le passage par l'infirmerie qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de la rendre attirante aux yeux de son ami mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, d'une part parce qu'elle n'était pas une élève bien conciliante et d'autre part parce que Rémus semblait complètement désintéressé.

Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il les voyait tous les deux, qu'il voyait son ami lui sourire chaleureusement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils feraient un couple parfait. Elle l'aiderait certainement à avoir confiance en lui, et mutuellement, parce que June en elle-même était très loin de présenter une assurance à toute épreuve.

Au début c'est vrai c'était surtout parce qu'il la trouvait très mignonne qu'il l'avait choisi, et aussi un peu pour embêter Severus, mais plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il l'appréciait sincèrement. Il lui découvrait des qualités insoupçonnées chaque jour, tellement insoupçonnées qu'il était convaincu qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas même pas compte elle-même. Parfois il avait un peu l'impression que les autres profitaient d'elle, il n'appréciait pas vraiment les filles qui gravitaient autour d'elle.

Il s'était rendu compte que souvent c'était pour lui demander des services qu'elles s'adressaient à la Poufsouffle, et merlin seul savait à quel point June était gentille et acceptait tout sans se poser de questions. Il essayait de lui apprendre à s'affirmer davantage, à avoir plus confiance en elle mais dans la mesure où il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où provenait le malaise et pourquoi elle se dépréciait autant c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Alors moi je peux ?

D'un coup il se pencha vers elle, se retrouvant à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage alors que la jeune fille cessa de respirer brusquement. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il devait toujours faire des choses comme ça ? Et pourquoi alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours personne ne disait rien ? Elle recula d'un pas, se prenant le pied sur le bord d'une pierre et alors qu'elle s'attendait à tomber lamentablement en arrière, deux bras assez musclés la retinrent de justesse, la replaçant correctement sur ses jambes.

Rémus avait toujours sa main sur sa hanche, son bras placé fermement contre son dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder totalement admirative. A chaque fois il la sauvait de ce genre de situation, et à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait en lui demandant si ça allait elle ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle eut l'impression qu'il resta à la toucher un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire mais c'était sûrement son imagination qui s'emballait. D'un coup, revenant soudainement à la réalité elle tourna brusquement la tête à gauche vers un Sirius en train de jubiler. Comme quoi parfois le bonheur pouvait très rapidement se transformer en moment de pur horreur.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as encore fait Sirius ? Demanda Rémus en reprenant un peu de distance avec la jeune fille.

- Je voulais lui voler son premier baiser mais tu es arrivé alors encore une fois c'est loupé répondit-il tranquillement.

Un peu plus loin Rémus entendit James rire aux éclats, probablement à une plaisanterie de Lily mais à l'heure actuel il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Sirius. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Comment Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça avec une telle décontraction alors que depuis la rentrée il ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec le couple merveilleux qu'il formerait avec la jeune fille.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi Sirius, ne l'écoute pas encore une fois il raconte des idioties, il fait juste ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle lui souriait, faisant des gestes nerveux pour visiblement le convaincre alors que derrière elle Sirius continuait à sourire d'un air satisfait. Puis d'un coup, sans qu'il n'y s'attende, et sans que visiblement June ne s'en doute le gryffondor l'attrapa par la taille la collant à lui avant de poser ses lèvres à exactement trois millimètres de celles de la jeune fille. Il était encore derrière elle, la tenant possessive ment en profitant pour lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne se mette à se débattre.

- Non mais qu'Est-ce qui te prends, tu es devenu fou.

- Tu es tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas résisté, ne sois pas déçue Junie, je ne t'ai pas vraiment embrassé, ça laisse encore le champ libre à Rémus pour être ton premier vrai baiser.

Rémus les observa tous les deux quelques instants, elle avait changé depuis quelques temps, avant elle n'aurait certainement pas osé hausser le ton avec son ami mais là elle n'hésitait pas à lui montrer que son attitude était vraiment très déplaisante. Il avait conscience que Sirius avait fait ça pour le provoquer, il n'y avait qu'à voir le sourire narquois qu'il avait eu après l'avoir embrasser mais était-il réellement jaloux ?

Non ce qui l'agaçait davantage c'était le fait qu'il se croit tout permis avec la jeune fille sous le prétexte de les mettre en couple. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il pouvait jouer avec les sentiments de June et lui faire du mal. Il l'aimait bien c'est vrai il ne pouvait le nier, elle avait toujours été très gentille alors il aurait été vraiment injuste qu'elle paie les conséquences des opinions douteuses de Sirius.

Peu après alors que le professeur leur demandait d'exécuter quelques travaux pratiques, June savait déjà que peu importe son partenaire attitré elle finirait au tapis en un sort. Le hasard voulut qu'elle se retrouve en face de James. James Potter, futur auror, un des meilleurs élèves du cours qui visiblement était un peu près la seule personne à ignorer ses capacités inexistantes dans le domaine.

Il lança un sort, évidemment le bouclier hésitant qu'elle avait créé s'effondra, et elle se retrouva à faire un vol plané dans les airs de quelques mètres en arrière. Le sol se révéla très dur à ce moment là et le fait qu'elle atterrisse sur son bras droit n'arrangeait pas vraiment grand-chose. Elle était passablement sonnée ainsi quand Rémus se proposa pour l'amener à l'infirmerie elle réalisa à peine quand il passa son bras autour d'elle pour l'aider à marcher.

James s'excusa, un air réellement navré sur le visage, et alors qu'elle bredouillait quelque chose pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, Rémus l'entraina à sa suite dans le couloir. A ce moment là Sirius devait vraiment être ravi, dès qu'elle serait sorti il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler cette scène mémorable c'était certain. Elle boitait légèrement, sa cheville la faisait souffrir mais le fait que Rémus soit aussi proche d'elle d'un coup était bien plus étrange que tout le reste.

- Si je me rappelle bien il y a deux semaines tu t'étais déjà fait mal dans ce cours non ?

- C'est parce que je suis vraiment incapable de lancer un sort correctement, dès qu'il s'agit d'attaquer ou de me défendre c'est la catastrophe.

Ils arrivaient bientôt à l'infirmerie et il avait du mal à oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Le baume qu'elle avait inventé était réellement très efficace, sans compter ce qui s'était passé avec le cognard. C'est là qu'il trouva enfin le moyen de la remercier pour tout ça.

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, te donner quelques cours particuliers.

- Je pense que tu sous estimes ma nullité Rémus, crois moi quand je te dis que je suis un cas désespéré.

- J'aime les challenge répondit-il avec un sourire.

Alors que Pomfresh la remettait sur pied, June se mit à repenser à ce que lui avait proposé le lycanthrope. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment accepter ? Elle serait avec lui en tête à tête c'est vrai, mais l'idée de devoir pratiquer encore plus des sortilèges n'était pas pour la réjouir. L'infirmière venait de lui demander d'enlever sa chemise, la contraignant à se mettre en débardeur et c'est seulement là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était fait plus mal au bras qu'elle ne le croyait. Sa peau était à vif sur une partie importante alors que de petites coupures s'y dessinaient.

Alors qu'elle avait pour ordre de se reposer pour le moment, la jeune fille ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir des visites. Ce n'était pas le genre de Severus de venir la voir quand on risquait de les interrompre ou de les surprendre quant aux autres personnes de sa connaissance ils n'étaient pas assez proche d'elle pour s'inquiéter de son état. Alors quand elle vit Sirius passer le pas de porte elle en fut passablement étonnée. Elle regarda les lits aux alentours, s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui expliquerait la présence du Gryffondor ici mais il n'y avait qu'elle.

- Tu es encore venu chanter les louanges de Rémus ? Me rappeler le moment pitoyable où je me suis étalé par terre et où il s'est précipité pour me conduire ici ? Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Pendant un instant Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder, examinant avec attention la blessure qu'elle avait au bras. Puis sans prévenir, il se pencha vers elle, la serrant contre lui alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle était censée faire à cet instant. Sa tête reposait dans son cou, ses cheveux venaient la chatouiller alors qu'elle pouvait clairement sentir son parfum, une odeur boisée qui rendait encore plus viril son possesseur.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je me suis fait du soucis.

Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il se serait inquiété pour elle ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par sa déclaration. Doucement elle laissa ses bras qui jusqu'alors restaient ballants venir se poser dans le dos du jeune homme. Sa main enserra doucement sa chemise alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle. Sirius avait de longs cils foncés qui encerclaient ses yeux gris et jusqu'ici jamais elle n'avait remarqué les nuances de bleu qui siégeaient dans ses pupilles. Aussi proche d'elle, elle pouvait observer chaque trait de son visage, c'était normal que toutes les filles tombent amoureuses de lui, comment le commun des mortels auraient-ils pu résister quand il avait une telle attitude ?

Elle laissa retomber sa main la posant sur le bord du lit, attirant le regard de Sirius. Le jeune homme n'exprima aucune émotion au moment où ses mains à lui se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'elle se sentait soudainement paralysée. Il lui aurait été facile de se dégager, de lui demander de reculer mais à l'instant actuel sa gorge refusait d'obéir, à l'image de son corps qui semblaient désormais parcouru de milliers de fourmis. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien affichant un air grave alors que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient doucement.

- Alors je te le demande, comment vas-tu ?

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser totalement qu'il était en train de lui poser une question. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas aller bien alors que sa main recouvrait complètement la sienne désormais, comment aurait-elle pu ressentir quoique ce soit de néfaste alors qu'il était aussi proche, que son souffle balayait son visage et que chaque trait de son visage n'exprimait que la perfection.

- Bi..Bien.

Sa main gauche resta sur la sienne, alors que l'autre vint se poser sur sa joue, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu, tu as mal quelque part ?

Mise à part son cœur qui semblait sur le point d'exploser dans sa cage thoracique tout allait très bien. Elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur de son bras, et ce fut pire quand les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent sur son front. Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent dans cette position avant que le jeune homme ne recule. Elle aurait du se sentir soulagée, mais c'était tout le contraire. Désormais sa main était à nouveau libre mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle essayait de se reprendre, tout ça c'était de sa faute à se comporter de manière si étrange. Il devait être comme ça avec toutes les filles, elle ne devait pas en être impressionnée, pourtant quant à nouveau il posa ses yeux sur elle, son cœur se remit à battre de manière désordonnée.

Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi mignonne ? Pourquoi alors que sa blessure au bras guérirait dans la semaine il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Sa main était chaude, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné il y a un mois mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte à ce moment là comme à la fois elle pouvait être minuscule par rapport à la sienne. Il aurait voulu la voir sourire comme d'ordinaire mais elle affichait un air étrange, sans doute le prenait-elle encore pour un fou. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle avait réagi dans ses bras, elle n'avait rien fait de si extraordinaire mais pourtant il s'était soudainement senti très heureux sans arriver à se l'expliquer. Rémus avait de la chance qu'elle s'intéresse à lui et il redoublerait d'ardeur pour lui faire accepter la jeune fille, même si pour ça il devait harceler son ami chaque jour et nuit.

- Au faite Junie, très joli soutien gorge bleu.

Elle le vit lui sourire narquoisement, la faisant revenir brusquement à la réalité. S'emparant de l'un des coussins, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à le lui lancer sur la figure alors qu'il se mettait à rire.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot et un pervers.

- Allez ne fais pas la tête, c'est la couleur préférée de Rémus après tout ! Dit-il fièrement

- Et toi ta couleur préférée ?

- Le rouge ! Répondit-il sans aucune hésitation

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Rémus était en train de faire la liste de ce qu'elle savait déjà faire mais devant le peu de sorts qu'il était en train de répertorier elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir assez honteuse. Il lui demandait des choses assez simple mais à chaque nouvel échec elle sentait qu'elle se bloquait toujours un peu plus et au bout d'à peine une demie heure elle commençait déjà à ressentir l'envie nette de fuir et de ne plus jamais réitérer l'expérience des cours particuliers.

La jeune fille tira sur la manche de son gilet gris écoutant les conseils de Rémus avec attention tout en sachant que ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à troquer sa jupe d'uniforme contre un jean avant de rejoindre le jeune homme car actuellement et vu le nombre d'explosions qu'elle arrivait à produire elle se serait sans doute retrouver dans une situation encore plus gênante.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se mit à repenser au psychomage qu'elle avait été obligé de consulter après le décès de ses parents. D'après lui rien ne lui était impossible physiquement ou en terme de possibilité magique, tout était question de subconscient et d'auto persuasion. En attendant et malgré les années durant lesquelles elle avait du se rendre à son cabinet une fois par mois, le blocage ne semblait toujours pas s'être estompé.

Trop occupée à réfléchir la jeune fille ne vit qu'au dernier moment le filament bleu envoyé par Rémus lui arriver droit dessus. La première chose qu'aurait fait un sorcier aurait été de lancer un Protego mais son instinct à elle lui commanda simplement de se jeter à terre. Oui elle venait d'éviter le sort, mais ses mains qui l'avaient empêché de se faire vraiment mal avaient pris un sacré coup. Elle mit quelques secondes à se demander pourquoi elle avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide alors que la main secourable de Rémus était désormais tendue vers elle.

- Tu as de bons réflexes plaisanta-t-il.

- Ne te moque pas, je t'avais prévenu de ma nullité dans le domaine.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air dépité qu'elle arborait. Sa queue de cheval laissait échapper plusieurs mèches alors qu'à cette distance d'elle il pouvait remarquer des détails qui jusqu'alors lui avaient échappé. Les petits plis à la commissure de sa bouche quand elle pinçait ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus qui semblaient devenir plus foncés quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées et puis les légères marques à côté de son oreille droite, visible seulement quand elle attachait ses cheveux.

- Une question me taraude, comment as-tu fait pour obtenir tes buses en défense contre les forces du mal ?

- J'ai eu de la chance. On m'a interrogé sur les loups garous pour les questions théoriques …

Elle le vit se raidir sans comprendre, l'espace d'un instant son regard s'était assombri mais elle décida de ne pas y faire plus attention.

- Je maitrisais bien le sujet alors ensuite je suppose que l'examinateur s'est montré plus coulant quant à la pratique. J'ai obtenu un A et dans la mesure où je ne prends cette matière qu'en option et non en enseignement majeur et bien …

L'impression qu'elle était en train de lui raconter des choses inintéressantes la submergea. Il avait juste posé une petite question et voilà qu'elle se sentait obligée de lui livrer en détail une explication à laquelle il devait réellement avoir envie de se soustraire. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, posant ses yeux avec un regard nouveau sur le lycanthrope. Pourquoi avait-il proposé ses cours particuliers ? Ces derniers temps c'est vrai ils se voyaient plus souvent, ils étaient sûrement amis, mais la seule personne à qui elle devait ce rapprochement c'était Sirius. Sans lui elle n'irait jamais adresser la parole aussi facilement au jeune homme, peut être en étais-ce de même pour lui. Peut être que Sirius lui avait promis quelque chose en échange de sa gentillesse à son égard.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle s'était arrêté si brusquement de parler, coupée en plein élan, qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal. C'était rare qu'elle parle d'elle, elle avait tendance à éviter le sujet en règle générale, comme il le faisait lui-même la plupart du temps. Au son de sa voix elle parut revenir à elle, souriant de manière naturelle alors qu'il était en train de se demander si à chaque fois qu'elle souriait ce n'était pas juste pour éviter des questions qui l'auraient mise dans l'embarras.

Il vit qu'elle levait le bras doucement vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard, elle eut juste un nouveau sourire posant sa main sur le col de sa veste avant de la ramener à nouveau vers elle. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il constata qu'un papillon était à présent installée sur son index. De couleur blanche et dorée aux ailes, Rémus ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir déjà vu de semblable. Puis soudainement la jeune fille souffla sur l'insecte qui se volatisa en une nuée de paillettes brillantes.

- Il faut faire un vœu maintenant et si ton cœur est assez pure celui-ci se réalisera.

- Alors tu devrais essayer proposa-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveu qui était venu se positionner sur ses yeux.

La jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à ce contact, rougissant légèrement à sa peau sur la sienne. Elle examina la pluie dorée qui était en train de s'estomper repensant avec amertume à toutes les fois où elle avait fait le même vœu sans résultat.

- Non le papillon s'est posé sur toi, alors c'est ton vœu. Et puis avec moi ça ne marche jamais.

L'intonation de sa voix s'était faite plus triste alors qu'il voyait clairement qu'elle avait en tête des choses qui lui échappaient totalement.

- Et qu'avais tu souhaité ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de faire ton vœu avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement répondit-elle en ignorant totalement la question.

Distrait il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de paillettes encore visible et qu'elles étaient en train de s'éteindre. L'une d'elle vint se poser sur la joue de la demoiselle et sans vraiment réfléchir il se surprit à passer son pouce sur sa peau pour l'y déloger. A nouveau il la sentit sursauter légèrement mais elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de son contact, plongeant son regard dans le sien. C'était étrange de se retrouver dans cette situation avec elle, jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que de Bethany et même s'il n'avait jamais pensé à la jeune fille en ces termes il ne pouvait nier que sur le moment l'envie de l'embrasser se faisait ressentir.

Est-ce qu'il allait l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle devait le laisser faire ? Jusqu'ici elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle resterait et mourrait célibataire sans avoir jamais eu le moindre baiser mais dans la situation actuelle cela lui paraissait compromis. Ses yeux ambres semblaient guetter ses réactions mais elle était complètement immobile, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait envie, c'était fou elle était persuadée que si ce moment devait arriver il aurait été impossible de résister au charme de Rémus pourtant à l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre.

- Ah vous tombez bien vous deux !

Au son de la voix de Sirius, June comme à son habitude fit un bond en arrière, se dégageant totalement de l'étreinte de Rémus et du baiser qu'ils auraient pu échanger. Les paillettes dorées venaient de disparaitre totalement mais au dernier moment la jeune fille avait vu le lycanthrope fermer les yeux.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là Sirius ? Demanda Rémus lasse.

Un sourire carnassier sur le visage, le jeune homme s'approcha de June passant sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant davantage alors que Rémus ne pouvait plus qu'être spectateur. A l'instant il ne savait pas vraiment si quelque chose se serait vraiment produit mais ce qui était sûr c'est que Sirius venait de tout gâcher.

- Je m'ennuyais un peu, James est encore avec Lily et Peter est introuvable. Je reviens des cuisines, alors je vais vous regarder en mangeant ok ?

Il croqua dans l'un des gâteaux secs qu'il avait ramené, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait vu de la lumière dans la salle d'ordinaire inoccupée en retournant à son dortoir et puis il avait entendu la voix de son ami. Au début il ne comptait pas les interrompre mais en les voyant si proche et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à pousser la porte, imposant sa présence. Ils les avaient sûrement empêcher de s'embrasser mais étrangement il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Pourtant c'était bien pour Rémus qu'il côtoyait la jeune fille, non au début c'était vrai mais plus maintenant. Il avait désiré les voir ensemble mais au vue de cette scène il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Mais dis moi Junie tu es très mignonne aujourd'hui, serait-il possible que tu te sois faite belle pour ton rendez vous avec Rémus ?

Il la taquinait, dévorant un autre gâteau alors qu'à présent elle lui lançait un regard noir.

- Rémus me donne des cours et c'est tout mais puisque tu es là je pense que je vais y aller. De toute façon je suis un cas désespéré mais merci d'avoir voulu m'aider Rémus.

Si la jeune fille avait été plus courageuse elle l'aurait surement embrassé sur la joue mais elle se contenta de lui sourire tournant les talons avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle allait tourner à l'angle du couloir quand un bras se posa soudainement autour de ses épaules, sentant d'un coup un poids pesait sur elle.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus faire ça Sirius ! Tu es lourd !

D'un geste brusque elle se dégagea réussissant juste à amuser un peu plus le jeune homme. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il n'était pas resté avec son ami au lieu de la déranger encore une fois ?

- Allez blondie ne sois pas de mauvaise humeur, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton premier baiser mais ne t'en fais pas il y aura d'autres occasions plus romantiques !

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter quand Sirius se mettait de telles idées en tête alors la jeune fille se contenta de soupirer avançant d'un pas rapide tout en sachant que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde elle n'arriverait pas à le semer.

- Tu n'avais pas rendez vous avec Rebecca ?

Rebecca Lewis, Serdaigle de septième année, petite amie de Sirius et bien entendu l'une des filles les plus populaires du château. En plus d'être vraiment belle, comme toutes les copines de Sirius, elle était également très amusante, ne comptant même plus le nombre de garçons qui lui tournaient autour dans l'espoir d'un seul regard d'elle. Le double de Sirius au féminin en quelque sorte.

- J'ai rompu ce matin dit-il nonchalamment.

Profitant de la surprise de la jeune fille, il repassa son bras autour de ses épaules ne prenant pas appui sur elle cette fois ci. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle paraissait aussi choquée, ça faisait déjà trois semaines et à ce stade on ne pouvait plus le traiter de salaud.

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle était parfaite ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Elle m'ennuyait, pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur ?

- Parce que …

Elle chercha une réponse à fournir mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'est vrai il s'agissait de Sirius, il ne s'embarrassait en général pas de sentiments envers la gente féminine alors ça n'aurait pas du la surprendre plus que ça pourtant à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien reprocher aux filles magnifiques qu'il côtoyait sans cesse.

- Ah tu es trop adorable quand tu fais cette tête, allez viens je t'emmène aux cuisines, il me semble que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.

La serrant contre lui, il en profita pour l'embrasser sur le front. Au même moment les deux étudiants passèrent à côté d'un groupe de Serdaigle mais Sirius ne remarqua même pas son ex petite amie au milieu des autres qui lui lançait un regard noir, examinant June avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

- Mais tu viens des cuisines Sirius et puis je n'ai pas faim tenta-t-elle.

- On ne discute pas mademoiselle, Rémus n'aime pas les filles squelettiques alors remercie moi plutôt !

Elle se dégagea une nouvelle fois mais alors qu'elle allait rétorquer que l'avis du lycanthrope lui importait peu, un biscuit se matérialisa dans sa bouche. Le Gryffondor lui souriait fier de lui, et elle n'eut même pas le courage de se défendre le laissant déblatérer tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec Rémus mais avait préféré la suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à mes revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu pour vous remercier ^^

Avis à toutes les fans de Sirius, ce chapitre est principalement centré sur lui alors profitez en bien =)

* * *

Les mots résonnaient, tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ait un quelconque contrôle sur eux. Dans sa main, la feuille de papier, jumelle des cent autres qui parsemaient les murs du château semblait brûler sa peau mais plus douloureux brisait son cœur une nouvelle fois. Elle entendait les murmures autour d'elle, les gens qui s'arrêtaient pour la dévisager et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire et relire les mêmes phrases blessantes, de regarder la photo qui la montrait au pire moment de sa vie. Pourquoi Est-ce que quelqu'un avait fait ça ? Pourquoi vouloir lui faire autant de mal ?

Quand elle était sortie de sa salle commune, les regards en coin avaient commencé et à peine arrivée à proximité de la grande salle elle avait compris ce qui attirait le regard de tous les autres. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule mais elle ne pouvait plus les supporter, pourquoi devait-elle continuer à les côtoyer ? Venir ici et faire comme si tout était normal alors que rien ne l'était ? Elle sut que c'était Sirius en apercevant la gourmette qu'il avait au poignée mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux se dégageant rapidement avant de courir en direction de la volière là où personne ne risquerait d'aller la chercher.

Avec curiosité et étonnement Sirius ramassa la feuille qu'elle avait laissé tombé au sol, se rendant compte qu'à présent tout le monde le regardait lui. L'étonnement fit place à la stupeur puis à la colère quand il arriva à la fin du parchemin. Qui avait bien pu faire quelque chose d'aussi cruelle ? Discréditer la jeune fille et lancer de telles atrocités sur son compte ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il était bien déterminé à le découvrir. Lorsque les autres Maraudeurs et Lily arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils étaient déjà au courant du contenu de la feuille, en ayant vu plusieurs identiques au premier étage.

La photo en haut à gauche présentait la jeune fille quand elle était encore enfant, ses vêtements couverts de sang alors qu'elle tenait la main de l'un des aurors les plus célèbres de cette décennie. Elle ne souriait pas, ne bougeait même pas, au contraire des journalistes qui l'entouraient et de l'agitation en arrière plan qui montrait des corps recouverts d'un drap qu'on emmenait plus loin. Rémus se souvenait de ce cliché mais jamais il n'avait fait le rapprochement entre cette fillette et la jeune fille qu'était June. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de ça, du fait qu'elle soit orpheline et de l'horreur que ça avait du être de découvrir ses parents morts.

Le contenu du parchemin commençait par un rapide résumé de la vie de June, de la mort de ses parents à sa septième année à Poudlard. Puis la personne qui avait écrit ça prétendait que voulant se retrouver une nouvelle fois sur le devant de la scène, la jeune fille n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec deux des Maraudeurs les plus célèbres à savoir Rémus ainsi que Sirius. On l'accusait également d'inceste avec son frère aîné sans compter les mots atroces prononcés sur son compte, de troubles mentaux à trainée sans vergogne rien ne lui avait été épargné.

- Vous saviez vous ? Demanda James stupéfait.

Tous secouèrent la tête en signe de négation alors que Lily restait interdite. Même si aujourd'hui elles n'étaient plus amies, elle n'ignorait pas ce que ça avait été pour elle cette époque et combien elle tentait de la laisser derrière elle, désormais ça paraissait chose impossible.

- Moi oui. June n'est pas réellement la fille que vous vous imaginez, en entrant à Poudlard elle a laissé tout ça derrière elle mais maintenant …

Sirius ne savait que trop ce que c'était de laisser ses problèmes derrière soi. La situation n'était en rien comparable à la jeune fille bien sûr mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir à l'heure actuelle. Un flot de rage se déversa soudainement en lui, peu importe le responsable il le lui ferait très cher payer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais June constata Rémus.

- On était voisines avant qu'elle ne déménage suite à la mort de ses parents et une fois à Poudlard on s'est un peu perdu de vue.

Intentionnellement la jeune fille ne mentionnait pas l'épisode avec Severus, ça ne servait à rien de remuer les vieux démons, particulièrement dans cette situation.

- Je vais la chercher.

Sans même attendre une réponse de ses amis, Sirius sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche arrière s'élançant à travers les méandres des couloirs de Poudlard. Rémus en relisant une seconde fois le papier se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait plus de jalousie que d'autre chose. L'auteur qu'elle qu'il soit, bien qu'il y ait plus de probabilité que ce soit une fille, paraissait insistée sur le nom de Sirius. Le jeune homme avait de nombreuses groupies c'était vrai mais jamais aucune d'entre elle n'avait manifesté autant de colère.

Pourtant ça devait arriver, avec le comportement ambigu qu'il entretenait avec la jeune fille ça ne pouvait que finir ainsi. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas lui aussi aller la réconforter mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne saurait même pas quoi dire. Sirius paraissait être celui dont elle avait besoin, même si tout ça avait sûrement été provoqué par la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui.

Trainée … inceste … mort … ses mots ne voulaient plus la quitter malgré toutes ses tentatives pour penser à autre chose. Dans l'obscurité de la volière, la jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête dans les bras elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si son frère tombait sur ce parchemin. Etant donné son statut de loup garou, les contrôles dans leur foyer avait été nombreux.

A plusieurs reprises on avait voulu les séparer mais Christopher s'était toujours battu dur pour elle, qu'Est-ce qu'il penserait en voyant ça ? Et si jamais quelqu'un y prêtait foi ? Réprimant un frisson de dégout, la blonde n'entendait pas les hululements des chouettes au dessus d'elle, elle ne voulait plus rester ici, affronter leur regard, c'était trop pénible. La pitié elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y être à nouveau confrontée.

Pourquoi Est-ce que quelqu'un avait inventé toutes ces atrocités sur son compte ? Dire qu'elle avait couché avec les deux Gryffondors alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais embrassé aucun. Peut être qu'elle devrait aller trouver Severus, mais si jamais il croyait à tout ça quelle chance aurait-elle de le persuader du contraire ? Il lui en voulait déjà de passer du temps avec les deux jeunes gens, aucune chance qu'il ne mette pas sa parole en doute. Des frissons provoqués par l'humidité et le froid ambiant succèdent aux frissons de dégout mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'y soustraire en retournant dans la partie chauffée du château.

Ce fut à peine si elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et cela ne la fit que se recroqueviller davantage. Elle ne chercha pas à lever le regard pour voir de qui il s'agissait, peu importe il finirait bien par partir. Un courant d'air frais passa près de son visage et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir une seconde fois pour laisser ressortir la personne qui était entrée il y a quelque secondes. Un frôlement de tissu l'informa que le propriétaire de l'uniforme devait se trouver juste devant elle et lorsque celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux doucement, qu'elle reconnut son parfum, elle eut encore moins envie de lever la tête.

- June regarde moi demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi dépitée, aussi loin de l'image souriante qu'elle donnait en règle générale. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste alors quand elle secoua la tête il se décida à s'installer à côté d'elle, prenant appui contre le mur avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers elle.

- Tu sais il y a des gens qui chercheront à te faire du mal et d'autres qui ne voudront que ton bonheur. J'aimerais faire partie de cette dernière catégorie mais je sais que ce qui vient de se passer est entièrement ma faute. Alors si tu veux je te laisserais tranquille à partir de maintenant. Je pense toujours que tu serais une petite amie idéale pour Rémus mais je ne veux pas qu'en attendant tu sois malheureuse. En tout cas ne crois pas que tu sois seule parce que je continuerais de veiller sur toi-même si tu refuses de m'adresser la parole à nouveau.

Il l'observa immobile et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende la jeune fille vint s'installer naturellement dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'osait bouger de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau et s'enferme dans son mutisme sans compter que la proximité de son corps chaud contre le sien était quelque chose de suffisant à le faire sourire.

- Tu es stupide Sirius, ce n'est pas ta faute alors je n'ai pas de raisons de t'en vouloir même si bien sûr la perspective de te voir arrêter de me harceler est fortement réjouissante.

Elle le taquinait faisant redescendre la pression qui devenait étouffante dans la pièce. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais mais au fil du temps elle s'était habituée à sa présence et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, s'efforçant de sourire avant de fermer les yeux au moment où les mèches noires du jeune homme vinrent retomber sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'ils étaient aussi proche et lorsque le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa hanche la forçant à venir s'assoir sur lui elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire des choses aussi embarrassantes ? Elle remarqua qu'il ne disait plus rien et lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent elle n'eut d'autre choix que de constater que celles du jeune homme était glacées.

Il devait faire piètre figure dans le rôle du sauveur étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été se cacher dans un endroit tel que les cuisines au lieu de cette volière poussiéreuse où tous les vents semblaient converger. Pourtant toutes ses pensées néfastes le quittèrent au moment où la jeune fille prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, les faisant frotter doucement l'une contre l'autre. Malgré le froid ambiant ses mains à elle restaient chaudes, et lorsqu'elle avait emprisonné les siennes, que ses doigts caressaient doucement sa peau la pensée qu'il ne voulait plus la voir avec Rémus le traversa.

- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes sans bouger. Tes doigts étaient déjà presque bleus, avoue que ce serait amusant de te voir à l'infirmerie pour un rhume. Toutes les filles voudraient être aux petits soins pour toi, ça te ferait plaisir n'Est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, les siennes toujours par-dessus alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment réagir. Ses doigts à elle n'étaient pas directement posés sur son visage mais pour lui ça ne faisait aucune différence. La jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien, et il fut surpris de découvrir à quel point ses yeux brillaient en cet instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sirius, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi avant tout.

- Avec une infirmière telle que toi je ne risque rien souffla-t-il.

Lentement ses mains redescendirent le long de son corps se posant sagement sur ses genoux. Il était loin de connaitre les pensées qui l'habitaient réellement mais il l'avait sous estimé plus qu'il ne le croyait c'était certain. Elle avait cette faculté de faire battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement et lorsque son index s'empara de l'une de ses mèches blondes la repassant derrière son oreille il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- Sirius … murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait parce que ça apparaissait comme une évidence. Pourquoi alors qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes elle songeait à quitter le château, maintenant elle pensait à toute autre chose.

- Je vois comment tu le regardes, je peux réellement t'aider à devenir sa petite amie, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Elle soupira, consciente que cette fois ci elle aurait du mal à échapper à la conversation qui se profilait. La blonde se leva époussetant sa jupe, même si elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le regard des autres étudiants elle ne pouvait pas se terrer indéfiniment ici.

- Tu confonds amour et admiration. J'admire Rémus pour ce qu'il est, mais je ne pourrais jamais être totalement amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux pas être sa petite amie parce que je ne suis tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui.

Elle se retrouva emprisonnée une nouvelle fois dans ses grands bras mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager se contentant de profiter de son étreinte réconfortante. Les mains du jeune homme vinrent se placer dans son dos, et elle commençait à comprendre de plus en plus ce que toutes ses filles pouvaient lui trouver. Outre son physique, Sirius était également quelqu'un de très affectueux, gentil quand il le fallait, amusant et réellement prévenant.

- Ne dis plus de choses comme ça, Rémus aurait beaucoup de chances de t'avoir.

- Rémus est toujours amoureux de Bethany, Est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire de moi un lot de consolation ?

Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle, Est-ce qu'elle l'avait mis en colère ? Pourtant c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être un second choix. Elle s'était habituée à sa vie un peu solitaire mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Sirius tout était chamboulé

- Si tu n'aimes pas Rémus alors tu accepterais de devenir ma petite amie ?

Interdite la jeune fille n'osa bouger de ses bras pour étudier l'expression de son visage. Peut être qu'elle avait mal entendu parce qu'il était impossible que Sirius ait dit quelque chose comme ça. Comment Est-ce qu'elle pourrait sortir avec lui en sachant qu'il avait probablement dit ça par pure pitié.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de moi Sirius.

Elle le repoussa gentiment, s'efforçant avec difficulté de sourire mais ce qu'elle pouvait endurer commençait à atteindre ses limites. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en arrivant ici pourtant les larmes semblaient coincées dans sa gorge mais pour rien au monde elle ne les laisserait sortir en présence de qui que ce soit.

- Je suis sérieux June, sors avec moi.

Mobilisant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait elle scruta son visage en quête d'une marque qui aurait indiqué la plaisanterie mais elle ne voyait rien que son expression horriblement sérieuse. A présent qu'ils ne se touchaient plus, qu'elle se tenait face à lui, elle se rendit compte comme il pouvait paraitre imposant. Il ne lui faisait pas peur ce n'était pas ça, seulement comment pourrait-elle seulement imaginer de sortir avec lui alors que la majorité de ses petites amies était de futures mannequins en devenir.

- Je pense que le froid a du te geler le cerveau, on devrait t'amener à l'infirmerie avant que tu recommences à délirer. Comme si tu pouvais avoir envie de sortir avec moi, ah je suis vraiment trop stupide, j'étais à deux doigt d'y croire.

Elle se retourna prête à se diriger vers la sortie, il voulut la retenir en posant sa main sur son épaule mais encore une fois elle lui échappa sa main ne rencontrant que le vide environnant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé mais d'un coup ça lui avait paru comme une évidence. Il voulait être avec elle, la serrer contre lui, la voir sourire et même si jusqu'ici il l'avait nié il s'était laissé prendre à son propre piège. A force de vouloir l'obliger à côtoyer Rémus, il avait appris à la connaître et maintenant il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il l'appréciait plus que n'importe quelle fille, sa façon de se comporter avec lui était différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude, chacun de ses gestes, de ses agissements lui faisait l'aimer davantage et maintenant qu'il avait failli la perdre il se rendait seulement compte que des deux, il était celui qui avait le plus besoin de l'autre.

* * *

Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes que Severus observait June complètement dans ses pensées, une plume en sucre dans la bouche. Ils étaient dans la grande salle en étude, une pile impressionnante de livres amassé devant eux. Pourtant ça faisait déjà un petit moment que la jeune fille n'écrivait plus rien, ni ne consultait aucun ouvrage. Il observait la légère frange qui recouvrait son front, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides par la douche qu'elle avait prise avant d'arriver et il ne put qu'en conclure une chose, elle devait sérieusement arrêter de se faire aussi mignonne ou sinon il risquait de ne plus pouvoir supporter les regards en coin qui émanaient de plusieurs étudiants dans leur direction.

Le plus agaçant était sans nulle doute Sirius Black qui le fixait d'un air mauvais et qui manquait presque de baver quand son regard se posait sur la jeune fille, c'était tout bonnement pitoyable. Il remarqua que son chemisier était transparent par endroit, du aux gouttelettes d'eau qui y étaient tombés depuis que ses cheveux étaient en train de sécher et réellement exaspéré il se décida à lui déposer sa cape sur les épaules.

Surprise elle sursauta, laissant échapper sa plume qui tomba au sol. Au moins maintenant elle ne risquait plus de la suçoter de façon aussi obscène. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau les regards convergèrent dans leur direction et vraiment elle devait le faire exprès. La chose qui demeurait étonnante était le fait qu'elle n'ait encore jamais eu aucun petit ami, mais de l'avis de Severus c'était sans nul doute parce qu'elle était trop aveugle pour se rendre compte de l'attention qu'on lui accordait. A nouveau distraite elle se mit à jouer avec l'une des mèches de ses cheveux blonds qui ondulaient légèrement et là s'en fut trop pour le Serpentard.

- Peux tu cesser un instant de nous faire remarquer ? Dit-il agacé.

- Mais je ne fais rien du tout répondit-elle surprise par la réaction de son ami.

- Et bien ton rien attire tous les males en chaleur de cette école, à commencer par l'autre bouffon attablé à Gryffondor.

June leva le regard vers la table au fond de la salle, puis voyant que Sirius louchait dans sa direction un grand sourire aux lèvres elle décida de baisser les yeux immédiatement, feignant l'intérêt pour un traité magique de 1822. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la volière elle évitait le plus possible de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, sait-on jamais que son cerveau aurait gardé quelques séquelles.

- D'abord le préfet et maintenant celui là, qui sera le prochain ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi dit-elle tout bas pour éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention.

A nouveau le regard de Severus passa de son amie à Sirius et le fait qu'il n'ait toujours rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de les regarder fit grimper un peu plus sa colère.

- Le fait que tu en sois profondément amoureuse crève les yeux alors évite moi le spectacle de vos œillades niaise dit-il dégouté.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

Sans se contrôler elle venait de bondir de sa chaise, les mains posées à plat sur la table alors qu'elle avait quasiment crié cette phrase. Pour la discrétion on faisait mieux, d'autant que Severus venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains visiblement maudissant le jour où ils étaient devenus amis. Puis sans dire un mot, à son tour le Serpentard se leva l'attrapant par la main, ses livres sous l'autre bras, traversant la salle à grande enjambée. Pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, la jeune fille était presque obligée de courir mais au moins ça lui évitait l'humiliation de se retrouver confronter à tous leurs regards.

De sa chaise, Sirius les regardait sortir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au jeune homme qui la retenait par la main. De quel droit, ce bâtard graisseux osait-il la toucher. D'abord sa cape et maintenant ça, où Est-ce qu'il l'emmenait d'ailleurs ? Il avait clairement conscience qu'elle l'évitait ces derniers temps mais jusqu'alors ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. D'autant qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à la trouver grâce à la carte, elle ne manquait jamais de sursauter quand il posait sa main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence. Il remarqua qu'en partant, elle n'avait pas emporté ses affaires alors il se décida à les prendre pour elle.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la table majoritairement constituée de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle que quelqu'un toussota derrière lui pour indiquer sa présence. Rebecca se tenait là devant lui, une main sur la hanche droite, un sourire enjôleur tatoué sur le visage. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient soigneusement lissés retombant sur sa poitrine alors que sa peau matte faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Il se souvenait ce qui l'avait intéressé chez elle, pour lui ca avait été purement physique mais visiblement elle ne semblait pas comprendre que tout devait avoir une fin.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Rebecca ? Demanda-t-il peu soucieux de la réponse.

En remarquant le titre des livres que la jeune fille avait oublié, Sirius fut dérouté quelques instants. Pour la plupart il s'agissait essentiellement de livres portant sur les potions ou les plantes, qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec tout ça alors que ce n'était même pas au programme ?

- Tu t'intéresses encore à cette fille ? Pourtant avec tout ce qu'on dit sur elle tu ne devrais plus y faire attention. Tu ne voudrais pas que toi et moi on trouve un endroit plus tranquille demanda-t-elle se faisant soudainement plus séductrice.

Sa main passa sous la chemise qu'il portait, directement sur sa peau nue mais le jeune homme était plus intéressé par ses propos que par ses gestes.

- C'était toi n'Est-ce pas toutes ses horreurs sur son compte ? Dit-il sourdement.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te mette au courant de sa véritable nature chantonna-t-elle.

Elle alla pour l'embrasser mais les deux mains puissantes de Sirius s'abattirent sur le haut de ses bras la contraignant à l'immobilité. A cet instant son visage devait réellement être terrifiant, mais il n'en avait cure, heureusement pour elle qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une salle bondée sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire. La colère l'assaillait de toute part et il devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas la gifler là tout de suite.

- Tu ferais mieux de disparaitre et si tu t'avises encore de lui faire du mal de quelque façon que ce soit je jure que je serais beaucoup moins clément.

Le ton qu'il avait employé avait dissuadé la jeune fille de toute réponse, comment s'y était prise la Poufsouffle pour se mettre dans la poche le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard ? Elle n'était même pas jolie, quant à son sex appeal il était totalement inexistant. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le Gryffondor alors qu'il retournait à sa table les bras chargés de livres, elle ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ca c'était certain.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius écoutait à peine les ordres que James vociférait à toute l'équipe, trop concentré par ce qui se passait sur la terre ferme. Dans les gradins, June discutait joyeusement avec Rémus, n'hésitant pas à sourire plus que nécessaire alors que le lycan paraissait tout aussi heureux qu'elle par la conversation qu'ils entretenaient. Elle était emmitouflée dans un manteau en laine blanche, mais contrairement aux autres personnes qui les regardait s'entrainer elle n'avait pas pris la peine de passer des gants ou même un bonnet, vraiment parfois elle était réellement inconsciente.

Il n'entendit pas les membres de son équipe lui crier de faire attention, ainsi quand le cognard l'atteignit en plein ventre il fut encore plus surpris par le choc. Il tomba de son balai, mais au lieu d'atterrir sur une surface dure, il se retrouva allongé sur une sorte de gros coussin moelleux fait entièrement d'air. Très rapidement beaucoup de personnes ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer et dans la mesure où Rémus venait tout juste de baisser sa baguette il en déduisit qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à son meilleur ami. Il voulut se relever, sans doute trop brusquement, parce que immédiatement après il se retrouva à nouveau allongé au sol les yeux fermés à cause de l'étourdissement.

Une main chaude se posa sur son front, dégageant les mèches qui s'y trouvait et alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux il vit le visage de June inquiet juste en face de lui. Peter et James venaient d'éloigner la plupart de la foule alors que Rémus se tenait derrière la jeune fille un air grave sur le visage.

- Tu peux suivre mon doigt du regard ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

De droite à gauche il fixait tant bien que mal sa main alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus ressentir au niveau de son estomac. Comme si elle l'avait pressenti, sa main se posa au niveau de son ventre encore recouvert par l'équipement de quiddich. Il grimaça alors que la jeune fille passa sa main tendrement sur sa joue avant de se relever.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de traumatisme mais il faudrait le conduire à l'infirmerie pour le cognard qu'il a pris.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé cette dernière caresse ou si elle s'avérait réelle mais pendant un instant il avait oublié sa douleur. L'infirmière l'avait fait assoir sur l'un des lits, lui demandant de se déshabiller avant de refermer le rideau sur lui. Il venait à peine de finir d'enlever l'équipement du haut, se retrouvant dans son pantalon de quiddich que le tissu s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il s'attendait à voir réapparaitre l'infirmière mais à la place il vit June un plateau en main se tenir juste devant lui. Elle marchait à reculons, ne se tournant vers lui qu'au moment où elle réussit à faire tenir en équilibre les différentes potions et baume sur la table de chevet.

- Désolé finalement tu devras te contenter de moi, des troisièmes années ont été victime des tentacules venimeuses qui sévissaient aux abords des serres et donc …

Les mots refusèrent de continuer à sortir de sa bouche au moment où elle se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle son ami se trouvait. Bien sûr c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas rester tout habillé alors qu'il était blessé au ventre mais elle ne s'y était juste pas attendue. En le voyant comme ça elle comprenait d'autant mieux pourquoi il était si populaire. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement s'efforçant de reprendre contenance, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Donc ? Reprit-il amusé par la situation.

- Donc je vais m'occuper de toi ! S'empressa-t-elle de finir.

Mettant un peu de produit dans sa main gauche, elle frotta ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre essayant de ne pas trembler au moment où elle les posa sur le jeune homme. Pourquoi alors qu'elle avait déjà fait ça avec plusieurs personnes du sexe opposé, avec Sirius ça devait être aussi gênant. Il fut surpris par la fraicheur du produit ne pouvant s'empêcher de sursauter quand elle se mit à l'étaler consciencieusement sur son ventre. Elle le fit boire une potion, et même si l'envie de protester pour la voir s'énerver le tiraillait il décida qu'il serait bien temps de le faire plus tard.

Une douce chaleur s'installa subitement à l'endroit où elle était en train de le toucher, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait ça à ce qu'il venait de boire, ou tout simplement au fait qu'elle était tout bonnement en train de le caresser. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle alla se laver les mains et il remarqua seulement à ce moment là que les collants qu'elle portait étaient troués au niveau de son mollet et qu'une légère tâche rougeâtre s'étalait sur sa peau.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Elle fronça les sourcils posant les yeux où le regard de Sirius était braqué. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était fait mal mais devant le peu de gravité de sa blessure elle se demandait pourquoi il s'en préoccupait.

- J'ai du me faire ça en descendant trop vite des gradins tout à l'heure, c'était une sacrée chute, on se demande à quoi tu pensais.

- A toi.

Il la vit se figer une seconde, éteignant le robinet d'eau avant d'attraper un autre baume qui était à portée de main. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien. La blonde passa derrière lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir elle commença à passer un produit aux odeurs fruitées sur son dos, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur les traces de coup qu'il avait hérité de sa mère au temps où il vivait encore au manoir Black.

En général il détestait qu'on le touche à cet endroit, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs mais il ne chercha pas à la stopper pour autant. Il était étonné qu'elle ne pose aucune question, les filles s'empressaient toujours de le plaindre et de lui demander comment lui était venu ces horribles cicatrices mais elle n'avait même pas paru hésitante au moment de commencer le traitement.

- Voilà comme ça tu ne devrais pas souffrir du sort qu'a lancé Rémus, il y a parfois des effets secondaires à retomber sur ce genre de magie.

- Tu ne demandes pas d'où ça vient ?

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, mais elle supposait juste que si ça devait lui arriver à elle, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le questionne.

- Ce que je me demande surtout, c'est pourquoi deux des Maraudeurs se retrouve avec ce genre de marques. Vous devez faire de sacrés parties de bataille d'oreiller dans votre dortoir plaisanta-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis en réalisant subitement ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se leva d'un seul bond faisant reculer la jeune fille d'un pas sous le coup de la stupeur.

- Comment Est-ce que tu sais pour Rémus ?

Parfois le jeune homme avait vraiment des réactions inattendues, et celle-ci en était l'exemple parfait. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup à réagir comme ça ? Décidant de le provoquer un peu pour se venger de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir en règle générale, la jeune fille eut un léger sourire évitant de regarder dans la direction du jeune homme.

- A ton avis dans quelle circonstance aurais-je pu le voir à moitié nu ?

Avec l'esprit pervers qu'il possédait, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de penser. Elle se risqua à un coup d'œil et de le voir aussi choqué elle eut vraiment envie de rire.

- Tu es vraiment trop bête, je l'ai juste soigné quand il est venu à l'infirmerie il y a quelques semaines.

Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement traversait la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille rire doucement. Elle ne se rendait probablement pas compte de la peur qu'elle venait de lui faire, pendant un instant il y avait vraiment cru. Le fait que elle et Rémus ait pu faire quoique ce soit, les imaginer à deux, maintenant tout ça lui était impossible à supporter. La Poufsouffle arriva avec un bandage qu'elle venait de découper tournant autour de lui pour le mettre en place.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu t'étais déjà imaginé, quoique avec ton esprit obscène je préfère ne pas savoir.

Elle se stoppa au moment où la main de Sirius enserra son avant bras, la contraignant à l'immobilité. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, semblant faire attention à la pression qu'il imposait, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard il n'était même plus la peine qu'il la retienne. Comme d'habitude quand il se comportait ainsi, elle se sentait étrange, comme si toute force vitale la quittait subitement. Il l'attira contre lui tendrement alors qu'elle s'efforçait de continuer à respirer. D'habitude c'était naturel, inspirer, expirer, pourtant à l'instant actuel, alors qu'il venait de passer ses deux bras autour d'elle, ça n'avait plus rien de facile ou d'automatique.

- Ca va je ne t'étouffe pas ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en passant son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Sirius murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pensait pas à ce qui se passerait si l'infirmière se décidait à revenir, pour l'instant ils étaient seuls, et plus important à aucun moment elle n'avait cherché à le repousser. Il respira l'odeur de ses mèches blondes, se décidant à se détacher très légèrement de son corps avant de balayer d'un revers de main les cheveux qui parsemaient son visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et l'idée qu'il pourrait l'embrasser sans risquer de tomber sur une résistance de sa part le traversa. Néanmoins ce serait égoïste de sa part de l'embrasser maintenant, et puis il ne voulait pas faire ça tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui. Se contentant de lui déposer un petit bisou sur la joue, juste à côté de son nez, le jeune homme se délecta quelques instants de la douceur de sa peau avant de la voir rouvrir les yeux interrogative.

- J'étais vraiment sérieux quand je t'ai proposé de devenir ma petite amie. Accepte s'il te plait.

Il l'embrassa exactement au même endroit que précédemment, déplaçant ses lèvres légèrement sur la gauche, avant de déposer une myriade de baisers sur tout son visage. D'abord ses joues, puis son nez, son front avant de bifurquer vers son cou. Il la sentit frissonner, particulièrement quand il laissa jouer sa langue sur cette partie de son anatomie. Il savait qu'elle appréciait pourtant d'un coup elle le repoussa légèrement, faisant barrage entre leurs deux corps avec ses mains. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta dans sa progression, essayant de capter son regard mais elle baissait la tête obstinément semblant quelque peu perdue. Soudain il craignit d'avoir été trop loin, de lui avoir fait peur et cette pensée à elle seule suffisait à refroidir ses ardeurs naissantes.

- On ira à ton rythme promis, et autre argument de choix j'arrêterais de t'affubler de surnoms stupides. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras June.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas réellement dire toutes ses choses, ce devait être son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il aurait eu envie d'être avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien à lui offrir. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir la fille qu'il désirait alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'il l'aurait choisi elle ? Dans son esprit c'était parfaitement inconcevable. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, elle ne savait même pas comment elle était censée se comporter si ça venait à arriver. Jamais elle n'oserait parler de ça avec lui, exposer ce fait, elle aurait trop honte.

- Je crois que le cognard t'a fait plus de mal que je ne le croyais, tu recommences à dire des choses étranges. Je ferais mieux de prévenir l'infirmière et de te laisser te reposer.

Il paraissait attristé mais comment aurait-elle pu lui dire oui ? Il devait forcément la surestimer pour vouloir être son petit ami, et au bout d'un moment il finirait par se rendre compte qu'il s'était mépris sur son compte et là ce serait encore pire que tout. S'il ne voulait plus d'elle qu'Est-ce qu'elle ferait alors ? Ca allait arriver c'était certain, au bout de quelques jours, quelques semaines tout ou plus. Et une fois que ce serait fait elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à s'en remettre.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes. Est-ce que si c'était Rémus ce serait plus facile ? Demanda-t-il tout en craignant la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui fournir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

- Et moi Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer ? Même rien qu'un peu ?

- Tu ne comprends pas que le problème c'est justement que je t'aime déjà !

Elle se rendit seulement compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer quand les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller d'une lueur nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, non c'était impossible qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille. Le jeune homme s'avança mais plus rapide la jeune fille s'empressa de reculer, ouvrant les rideaux avant de quitter l'infirmerie à toute vitesse. Comment Est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ? Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se taire encore une fois ? Elle ne voulait plus jamais le croiser, ou même devoir affronter son regard. Pourtant la jeune fille savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser tranquille, ce n'était pas du tout son genre mais d'ici là elle aurait bien le temps de trouver une autre excuse à son comportement. Il suffisait juste d'un peu de temps et il l'oublierait passant à une autre fille et alors tout reviendrait à la normale.

* * *

Sirius balayait la grande salle du regard, cherchant un signe de June, mais il était forcé de constater qu'il ne la voyait nulle part. Avec elle il était complètement perdu, pourquoi refusait-elle si comme elle l'avait avoué, elle l'aimait ? La veille déjà il n'était pas parvenu à entrer en contact avec elle mais il se doutait qu'elle devait l'éviter. En temps général avec les filles il n'avait pas ce genre de problème alors le fait qu'elle continue à le repousser le dépassait totalement. Pourquoi continuer à dire non alors qu'il était persuadé que c'était ce dont elle avait envie.

- On dirait bien que Paddy s'est encore fait jeté lança James hilare.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Prongs, je ne comprends vraiment pas cette fille soupira-t-il.

Ca faisait déjà un moment que Rémus avait remarqué le changement chez son ami. Il ne prêtait plus d'attention à ses admiratrices qui pourtant n'avaient jamais manifesté autant d'intérêt à son égard, il cherchait la compagnie de la jeune fille quitte à se faire rejeter et surtout qu'il devenait plus sérieux n'aurait pu échapper à personne. Il avait presque envie de rire en pensant qu'au départ la seule raison pour laquelle il poursuivait la Poufsouffle résidait dans le fait qu'il voulait les mettre en couple.

- Peut être qu'il faudrait se mettre à sa place, elle n'a jamais eu de petit copain c'est ça ? Et voilà que le plus célèbre coureur de jupon de Poudlard se met soudainement à s'intéresser à elle. Moi si j'étais elle j'aurais aussi des raisons de me méfier expliqua James calmement.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi logique ? Répondit Sirius étonné.

- A force d'entendre Rémus me rabâchait les mêmes conseils pendant trois ans pour Lily, je commence à devenir un spécialiste de ce genre de situation.

Rémus eut un sourire léger à l'évocation de son nom. Il fallait toujours que ses amis choisissent des filles avec qui à priori les difficultés seraient lots quotidiens mais il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. L'amour ça ne se contrôlait pas et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

- Alors dans ce cas, je pourrais peut être sortir avec elle. C'est vrai tu avais raison Sirius elle est réellement très mignonne, et ainsi elle ne craindrait plus de devenir ta petite amie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le lycanthrope avait dit ça pour plaisanter, une petite vengeance personnelle qu'il s'accordait pour les mois de pression qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pendant un instant il crut que son ami allait lui sauter à la gorge mais Sirius se contenta d'agripper le rebord de la table fermement essayant visiblement de rester maitre de lui-même.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes dit-il manifestement en colère.

- Bien sûr que je plaisante, je te l'ai déjà dit Sirius je ne m'intéresse pas à elle de cette façon. Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas seulement prendre en compte le facteur de l'expérience, June reste fragile malgré ce qu'elle veut bien montrer et sans doute que sortir avec toi ce n'est pas exactement la meilleure façon de se protéger.

Sirius se mit à réfléchir à ces différentes données. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça, tout ce temps il voulait simplement obtenir son amour sans réfléchir à ce que ça signifiait pour elle. Alors sans doute que s'il parvenait à briser sa carapace légèrement, à la rassurer suffisamment elle finirait par baisser sa garde et lui laisser lui montrer qu'il était réellement sérieux dans ses intentions.

- Hé les gars vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

Peter venait juste de les rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté de James alors que les trois Maraudeurs l'interrogeaient du regard.

- Il y a eu des nouvelles attaques à Londres la nuit dernière, toutes visant des loups garous bien placés dans la société. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué que ce matin June n'était pas dans la grande salle, il parait que les professeurs sont venus la chercher dans cette chambre cette nuit à cause de son frère. Et maintenant la rumeur enfle, certains étudiants prétendent même qu'elle est un loup garou elle-même.

- Ce qui est stupide puisque sinon on le saurait argumenta James.

- Oui enfin personne ne sait encore si elle va revenir à Poudlard, mais si elle le fait ça va être dur pour elle. La meute de Grey back a encore attaqué de nouvelles familles il y a une semaine, forcément ça ne renforce pas la popularité des loups garous et de leurs sympathisants.

Sirius oublia de lui demander comment il pouvait être au courant de toutes ces choses, à vrai dire il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, le meilleur moyen pour lui de rejoindre l'hôpital sorcier de Londres. A côté de lui Rémus restait silencieux, ici à Poudlard il était en sécurité mais il n'ignorait pas qu'une fois ses études terminés le même genre de sort lui serait réservé. Il avait trouvé des amis fidèles, mais combien de personnes seraient aussi large d'esprit ? Personne ne posa de questions quand soudainement Sirius se leva pour rejoindre la sortie. Ils avaient tous compris ce qu'il comptait faire sans qu'il ait besoin de l'expliquer.


	7. Chapter 7

Christopher regardait sa sœur s'activait autour de lui un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle changeait l'eau des fleurs, ouvrait les rideaux, allumait puis refermait la télé. Elle allait toujours demander plus d'oreiller, plus de couverture, à tel point qu'il commençait sérieusement à étouffer à cause de la pile de draps posée sur lui. Pourtant il était loin de s'en plaindre, il était réellement content de l'avoir près de lui. Il voulut bouger légèrement pour se redresser, sentant ses côtes cassés le faire souffrir un peu plus alors qu'au même moment June était déjà en train d'appuyer sur le bouton pour lever le lit.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te tenir tranquille Chris. Des os ça ne se ressoude pas aussi facilement.

Elle passa sa main sur son front, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait pas de température avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit, elle avait entendu des brides de conversation entre ses professeurs, une embuscade, un groupe anti loup garou, des sorts interdits prononcés mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était de savoir comment ces personnes avaient fait pour découvrir la véritable nature de son frère. Peu de monde était au courant, la plupart était des aurors ou des médicomages alors ça signifiait sûrement que quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche et elle n'osait imaginer que cette même personne l'ait fait pour d'autres personnes.

Quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital son frère avait déjà été pris en charge, ses blessures guériraient facilement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il aurait autant de chance s'il se faisait attaquer une seconde fois ? En y pensant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure alors que la main de Christopher se posait doucement sur la sienne. Il lui fit un grand sourire mais elle savait qu'il devait encore souffrir, il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il devait ressentir, lui faisant croire que tout allait toujours bien. Même à la mort de leurs parents, quand il était à peine sur pied, il faisait tout pour la faire sourire. Pourtant depuis ce jour il avait du la prendre en charge, c'était loin d'être une vie rêvée pour un garçon de son âge et elle en avait toujours eu pleinement conscience.

- Ne sois pas triste princesse, tu n'es donc pas contente de me revoir ?

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions répliqua-t-elle.

- Allez en plus grâce à moi tu manques un jour de cours, ça ça devrait te faire sourire non ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi parfois soupira-t-elle.

Pour s'occuper elle allait rallumer la télévision lorsque du bruit dans le couloir la fit hausser un sourcil. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière quelque peu essoufflée alors que la jeune fille demeurait encore plus interrogative.

- Mademoiselle votre fiancé est là, il voudrait entrer, vous êtes d'accord ?

- Son quoi ? S'étrangla Christopher.

Il venait de lâcher sa main, la regardant avec stupéfaction. Sa sœur était encore bien trop jeune pour sortir avec des garçons, alors parler de fiancé c'était encore plus inconcevable. Devant le regard de son frère, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était sûrement une erreur de chambre, du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait jusqu'à ce qu'avec horreur elle voit Sirius passer outre l'infirmière faisant barrage devant la porte.

- Vous connaissez cet individu mademoiselle ?

- Euh oui mais … bafouilla-t-elle gênée.

- Puisque je vous le disais ! Vous me laissez passer maintenant ?

Légèrement rouge l'infirmière s'empressa de quitter la chambre alors que Sirius y entrait. Au premier regard Christopher savait déjà à quel genre de garçon il avait à faire, et vraiment ça lui plaisait encore moins. Or de question que sa petite sœur se fasse avoir par le premier bellâtre qui passait. A l'époque il avait été ce bellâtre et il savait parfaitement de quel façon ces garçons s'y prenaient pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

June une fois le choc passé, commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là et surtout comment il parvenait à rester toujours séduisant peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses cheveux bien que visiblement ayant subi l'influence du vent lui donnait un air rebelle qui le rendait encore plus beau sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire pour ça. Elle savait que c'était mal de penser à ça alors qu'à côté d'elle son frère blessé devait être en train de ruminer son inquiétude par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là Sirius ?

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, se rendant seulement compte de la situation, son regard passant du Gryffondor à son frère à toute vitesse.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé.

Il la regarda baisser les yeux gênée, examinant la tenue particulière dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un bas de jogging et un tee shirt au moins deux à trois trop grand pour elle la recouvrait alors que de vieilles baskets étaient à ses pieds. Visiblement elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. Son regard passa ensuite à son frère allongé dans le lit le regardant d'un air peu courtois. Sans même hésiter, le jeune homme s'approcha, tendant la main vers lui.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Sirius.

Christopher examina soigneusement la main du jeune homme se décidant à la serrer dans la sienne au bout de quelques secondes. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir rapidement, si ce garçon avait fait tout ce déplacement pour sa sœur, il ne pouvait finalement pas être si mauvais que ça. Personne ne ferait tout ça rien que pour rencontrer une passade.

- Moi c'est Christopher. Alors comme ça vous vous intéressez à June? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Sirius est juste un ami ! Un simple ami s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille à sa place.

Le Gryffondor regarda tour à tour June et son frère se rendant compte des similarités physiques qui existaient entre eux. Les yeux d'abord, la forme du nez aussi et autant la jeune fille lui paraissait fragile avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds autant son frère imposait le respect en un coup d'œil.

- Ne nous interromps pas princesse, nous avons une discussion d'hommes à hommes. Alors Sirius quelles sont vos intentions envers ma petite sœur ?

- Pourquoi te sens tu toujours obligé de me faire honte comme ça ? Se plaignit-elle

Christopher vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il observa sa sœur, et de la façon dont il la regardait, il pouvait clairement sentir que c'était loin de n'être que de l'amitié.

- Sois gentille June va nous chercher du café, je dois parler avec ton ami.

- Si tu crois un seul instant que je vais te laisser seul avec lui, laisse moi te dire que c'est mal me connaitre. Quant à toi tu viens avec moi.

Sans même lui demander son avis, June s'empara de la main du jeune Black l'entrainant en dehors de la chambre jusqu'au couloir qui donnait sur la sortie de secours de l'hôpital. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle puisse avoir autant de force mais c'était loin de le déranger. Une fois seul à seul elle sembla perdre un peu de sa fougue mais dans la mesure où il se retrouvait avec elle il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

- Tu sais que t'es très mignonne en pyjama la taquina-t-il.

- Tu es venu pour me mettre mal à l'aise c'est ça ? Mon frère et toi-même combat hein ?

Souriant il passa sa main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, semblant même se détendre à son contact.

- Sérieusement, qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle la tête posée dans son cou.

- Je te l'ai dit, je me suis inquiété. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être envie de compagnie.

- Je ne te demande pas comment tu as fait pour sortir de Poudlard, je me doute que ce n'était pas de manière très officielle.

Même si jamais elle ne le lui avouerait elle était vraiment contente qu'il soit là. L'avoir près d'elle la rendait vraiment heureuse, et lorsqu'il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux, embrassant son front gentiment elle se demanda si elle aurait le courage de le laisser partir une fois que tout serait fini.

- Ton frère ne va pas s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Il va te faire passer un véritable interrogatoire, si j'étais toi je ne serais pas si pressé de le retrouver.

- Est-ce que je dois lui mentir ?

Etonnée elle leva la tête vers lui croisant ses yeux gris. Si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu reculer et se soustraire à son emprise mais elle n'en avait réellement aucune envie.

- Lui mentir sur quoi ? Le questionna-t-elle perplexe.

- Quand il me posera la question fatidique de savoir si je suis amoureux de toi, Est-ce que je dois dire la vérité ou mentir et prétendre que je n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment à ton égard ?

Elle sentit clairement ses dernières résistances volaient en éclat et lorsqu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant sur la joue elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le tenir à distance encore bien longtemps.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais toute seule avec lui alors tu n'auras rien à dire.

Un sourire niais, un peu près le même dont il s'était moqué ouvertement quand James avait commencé à sortir avec Lily , s'installa sur son visage alors qu'à nouveau June s'était emparée de sa main pour les faire regagner la chambre de son frère. Quand ils entrèrent, Christopher remarqua immédiatement leurs mains enlacées et le visage plus détendu qu'arborait sa sœur. Certes à peine deux secondes plus tard, June s'empressa de le lâcher mais étant donné la façon dont le jeune homme était positionné derrière elle comme pour la protéger c'était exactement comme s'ils étaient toujours en contact.

- Si vous vouliez vous embrasser, vous pouviez le faire ici. J'ai déjà vu pire se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation alors cesse tes commentaires douteux.

La jeune fille venait à peine de remarquer le deuxième piercing que son frère s'était fait à l'oreille et alors que Sirius et lui commençait à discuter de mécanique et de Poudlard elle ne chercha même pas à s'immiscer dans leur conversation, se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard, pourtant la perspective que Sirius y serait aussi la rassurait un peu. La jeune fille se demandait s'il allait lui redemander d'être sa petite amie et s'il le faisait Est-ce qu'elle se défilerait à nouveau ? Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle y parvienne une troisième fois surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras ça devenait de plus en plus dur de lui résister.

- Tu devrais venir chez nous pendant les vacances de Noël, June cuisine vraiment bien ou du moins ce qu'elle fait n'a jamais empoisonné personne.

- J'en serais ravi.

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à intégrer ce que les deux hommes venaient de dire, se rendant compte que Christopher était en train de la fixer un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas contente que j'ai invité ton ami princesse ? Tu devrais me remercier de me montrer si convivial et chaleureux ! Allez viens m'embrasser pour me montrer ta gratitude.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu prépares encore ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Mais rien voyons, tu ne veux jamais inviter personne pour les fêtes, ça mettra un peu d'ambiance de cette façon.

- Je ne vois pas de quelle fête tu veux parler Christopher.

Le fait qu'elle utilise son prénom en entier montrait parfaitement qu'elle était en colère pourtant il cherchait vraiment à bien faire. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et à la période de Noël c'était généralement là que ça s'aggravait. Probablement que si elle avait un ami avec elle à ce moment là, ou un petit ami, il la verrait peut être sourire, et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il demandait.

- Je vais aller te chercher quelques affaires à la maison proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Ah oui à ce propos, si une fille du nom de Monica s'y trouve ne manque pas de la prévenir de mon grave état de santé.

- Je ne suis pas ta messagère et si je vois une fille à la maison je la fais mettre dehors.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau devant les réflexions de la jeune fille la suivant de près alors qu'elle se mettait en route pour sortir de l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, à l'espace réservé au transplanage, aux portoloins et au réseau des cheminée alors qu'il voyait que June semblait hésiter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir très envie d'utiliser notre cheminée, la dernière fois … enfin mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois. On a qu'à prendre un taxi moldu.

- Si tu veux je peux nous faire transplaner, enfin si tu me fais confiance.

Elle lui indiqua l'adresse, attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait alors qu'il en profitait pour passer son bras autour d'elle. En arrivant il vit que la jeune fille était légèrement étourdie mais en se rendant compte du portail devant lequel il se trouvait il commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il avait du faire une erreur au moment de penser à l'endroit où il désirait se rendre.

La propriété était entourée d'une barrière faite d'une végétation abondante alors que la maison, ou plutôt le manoir qui s'y trouvait se révélait vraiment très impressionnant, même pour quelqu'un qui comme lui avait eu l'habitude plus petit de se rendre chez tous les sang pur où l'apparence était primordial. Ainsi lorsqu'il vit June passait sa main devant une sorte d'interphone, faisant s'ouvrir l'entrée il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder étonné. L'intérieur se révélait encore plus impressionnant que l'extérieur, et c'est seulement une fois dans la maison qu'il vit ce qu'il avait seulement entraperçu un peu plus tôt.

- Fais comme chez toi je vais me changer.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer regardant la jeune fille montait à l'étage avant de se rendre dans le salon. Trop occupé à visiter il n'avait même pas vu le temps passait, ainsi quand il l'entendit toussoter derrière lui il fut légèrement surpris. Le pyjama avait fait place à une tunique bleutée et un pantalon noir alors que visiblement elle avait pris le temps de se coiffer optant pour un chignon lâche, autant jusque là c'était la maison qui l'avait impressionné, autant à ce moment là il était plus préoccupé par la jeune fille devant lui que par le reste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction, prenant sa main à nouveau avant de le conduire à la cuisine.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas s'il reste grand-chose mais je peux toujours demander à notre elfe de maison d'aller chercher ce que tu voudras.

- Un elfe de maison ? Répéta-t-il de plus en plus étonné.

Il est vrai qu'à Poudlard personne ne connaissait sa situation financière et elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde que ça pourrait perturber le jeune homme. Son père avait pris la succession de son grand père dans une entreprise moldue aujourd'hui présidé par son frère, quant à sa mère elle avait conçu de nombreux produits de beauté sorcier qui encore aujourd'hui rapportait un capital conséquent chaque année. Ses parents auraient pu se contenter de ça, mais ils avaient décidé de rejoindre le camp qui s'opposait au mage noir de plus en plus puissant, se faisant tuer pour cette raison.

- Mes parents étaient à la tête de société très puissante dont mon frère s'occupe maintenant. Il a des gouts de luxe, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on se serait contenté d'une petite maison en centre ville mais il a tenu à faire les choses en grand. Avoue que tu me prenais pour une petite pauvrette sans le sou ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'aurais eu du mal à m'imaginer tout ça.

Il désigna l'ensemble de la pièce encore surpris se rendant compte qu'il ignorait vraiment presque tout d'elle. La jeune blonde ouvrit les placards en hauteur se rendant compte que Christopher n'avait rien en perdu l'habitude d'acheter une quantité phénoménale de gâteaux et friandises.

- C'est une confiserie ou une cuisine ? Se moqua gentiment Sirius en passant derrière elle.

Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, leurs corps se frôlaient sans se toucher véritablement et lorsque sa main s'enroula doucement dans la sienne elle se contenta d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens ne faisant rien pour mettre une quelconque distance entre eux.

- Mon frère voue un culte à tout ce qui est sucré, avant que j'entre à Poudlard je ne me nourrissais quasiment que de ça. Tu sais Sirius il faut que je te dise à propos de lui …

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, laissant au jeune homme le soin de passer devant elle. Après tout ce ne serait plus un secret pour personne une fois que la gazette se serait approprié toute cette histoire mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en parlerait à quelqu'un aussi ouvertement.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu penses des loups garous ?

Les mains de Sirius se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle avait conscience que leur geste n'avait plus rien d'innocent ou d'amical mais n'étais ce pas exactement ce dont elle avait envie ?

- Pour moi ce n'est pas quelques nuits par an qui font la vraie différence avec une personne humaine.

Il caressa délicatement la peau de son cou marquée alors qu'il pouvait la sentir frissonner. Qui Est-ce qui avait pu lui faire ça, il avait remarqué que des traces plus fines se retrouvaient aussi sur le haut de ses bras et probablement à d'autres endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir d'explorer.

- Je n'en suis pas un si c'Est-ce que tu es en train de te demander. Mon frère est le seul à avoir été mordu la nuit où mes parents sont morts.

- Qui Est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

- Il n'a pas fait exprès, il ne se contrôlait plus.

Soudainement elle se dégagea de son emprise passant dans la pièce d'à côté qui donnait sur une grande baie vitrée ouvrant sur le parc qui visiblement leur servait de jardin. Dos à elle et entourant sa taille de ses bras il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau dans les cheveux, étant parfaitement conscient qu'au moindre faux pas de sa part elle ne tarderait pas à s'enfuir. Une chose l'intriguait tout de même, même si c'était Christopher qui lui avait infligé tout ça comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne se soit pas transformé à son tour.

- S'il t'a mordu tu aurais du devenir un loup garou non ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- C'est compliqué … répondit-elle gênée

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que la seule façon pour quelqu'un de ne pas se transformer en étant mordu était d'être sous une forme animale à ce moment là. Avec James il s'était beaucoup renseigné à l'époque où ils avaient tout découvert pour Rémus mais il avait du mal à s'imaginer que June puisse être un animagus. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée, souhaitant manifestement qu'il la suive dans le parc. C'est seulement dehors qu'il remarqua que la température n'avait pas chuté, étant exactement la même qu'à l'intérieur. Il allait l'interroger sur ce phénomène étrange quand elle prit la parole.

- Tu sais on parle toujours de moi mais jamais de toi, ça doit marcher dans les deux sens non ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait une telle demande mais lui parler de ses problèmes familiaux, du fait qu'il avait emménagé chez James à la suite de ceux-ci n'était pas chose aisée.

- Enfin je ne te demande pas un résumé complet, je suis au courant que ta famille est assez particulière et du fait que toi et ton frère ne vous portiez pas dans votre cœur mais j'ai l'impression par moment que je ne sais absolument rien de toi.

Elle soupira continuant à avancer en direction d'un terrain de quiddich un peu plus petit que la normale. Il aurait du être étonné qu'elle en possède un dans son propre jardin mais depuis qu'il avait vu sa maison plus rien ne le surprenait.

- Mon chiffre porte bonheur c'est le 7, ma pierre préférée le saphir. Je compte faire des études pour devenir auror en compagnie de James après Poudlard, j'ai horreur du porridge et des gens ignorants. Je suis sorti avec une vingtaine de filles mais réellement la seule que j'ai jamais aimé continue à me repousser ce qui me rend extrêmement malheureux.

Il lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus alors qu'elle levait les siens au ciel, ça aurait du être interdit d'être aussi mignon particulièrement quand en plus des yeux il lui fit exactement le sourire auquel elle ne pouvait absolument pas résister.

- T'es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets.

Elle riait doucement le faisant sourire davantage et lorsqu'elle passa devant lui l'empêchant d'avancer il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque doucement elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres laissant ses mains se poser sur ses épaules.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malheureux.

Très rapidement la jeune fille recula, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de marcher plus rapidement en direction du fond du parc qui d'habitude était réservé aux entrainements de son frère. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle rejoignait la chambre d'hôpital de Christopher, après que Sirius soit reparti pour Poudlard, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sans raison particulière.

Il avait saisi toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à lui pour la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser dans les cheveux, sur les joues et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien fait pour se débattre. Elle essayait de se dire que ça ne changeait rien, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, mais chaque seconde supplémentaire vrillait sa raison un peu plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait à l'instant actuel c'était qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui et que résister maintenant semblait être un effort bien vain.

- Un sourire niais, les joues rouges, les yeux qui pétillent … ah je savais bien que ce jour arriverait mais vraiment je n'y étais pas préparé lança Christopher en gémissant.

Finissant de déposer les affaires de son frère dans la salle de bain, June se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qui se passait entre Sirius et elle, ça ne se lisait pas sur son visage tout de même.

- Est-ce que tu aurais pris un coup sur la tête ?

- J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait dans la maison, je le saurais s'il s'est passé quelque chose, j'ai installé des caméras ! Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Il la regardait méfiant de haut en bas alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Est-ce que son frère pensait immédiatement à ce genre de choses ? Sirius et elle ne sortaient même pas ensemble, bien sûr elle savait que ce n'était pas ça qui avait arrêté le jeune homme dans ses relations passées mais elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas ça qu'il attendait d'elle.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu ne penses qu'à ça ? En plus je te l'ai dit, nous sommes simplement amis.

- Me faire essayer de croire ça c'est m'insulter.

Rougissante, June fit semblant de s'intéresser au paysage qu'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, espérant qu'il allait vite changer de sujet. Est-ce que les autres filles avaient aussi à parler de leur vie sentimentale avec leur grand frère ? Parce que vraiment il n'y avait rien de plus gênant.

- A Poudlard Sirius est quelqu'un de très populaire, il pourrait sortir avec n'importe qui et moi je suis …

La Poufsouffle marqua un temps d'arrêt essayant de peser ses mots.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi, je n'ai rien de spécial et c'Est-ce qui fait que je passe mon temps à le repousser.

Tapotant sur la place à côté de lui, Christopher fit signe à sa sœur de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Depuis quand avait-elle autant grandi, il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille se demandant s'il avait bien fait de l'élever tout seul. Peut être aurait-elle eu besoin de vrais parents pour s'occuper d'elle, lui expliquer des choses fondamentales. Toutes les choses qu'une fille traversait durant l'adolescence il ne les avait jamais évoqué avec elle, et le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami bien qu'étant inquiétant pour lui n'était pas censé lui faire peur à elle.

- Tout d'abord tu es ma petite sœur, et rien que ça suffit à te rendre très spéciale. Ensuite et bien que ça me tue d'avoir à le dire, je suis certain que tous les garçons doivent te trouver vraiment très jolie, c'est ça d'hériter de la beauté légendaire de notre famille.

Malgré elle, June eut un mince sourire devant la prétention dont faisait preuve son frère. Elle n'osait pas le contredire, après tout c'était son frère, c'était normal que lui la trouve jolie.

- Tu fais preuve d'une loyauté sans borne et je sais de quoi je parle dit-il douloureusement.

- Tu es mon frère Christopher ! C'est normal que je m'occupe de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Penses tu vraiment que toutes les sœurs s'entrainent jour et nuit à devenir animagus, à en risquer leur santé ? Sans compter toutes ses heures que tu as passé à l'hôpital, les nuits que tu as passé à me soigner, je ne pense vraiment pas que n'importe qui ferait tout ça.

A l'époque, elle avait cru ne jamais y arriver. Son niveau en magie n'aurait pas du lui permettre de faire de telles choses, mais il fallait croire que la volonté avait également son rôle à jouer. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui faisait d'elle une personne si particulière, elle aimait son frère et de son avis tout le monde en ferait de même.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire princesse c'est que tu ne devrais pas te sous estimer, ce garçon peu importe qui il est ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Elle était consciente du fait que son frère était loin d'être objectif mais l'entendre la faisait tout de même sourire. Elle n'osait plus lui parler du fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas retourner à Poudlard, il lui aurait certainement dit qu'elle devait se montrer courageuse ou il se serait inquiété de savoir si elle ne subissait pas de mauvais traitements. Avec une légère pointe d'appréhension, la jeune fille se mit à penser que dans quelques heures elle devrait rejoindre l'école de magie, loin de son frère et de tout le sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui procurait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chancelante, la jeune fille essayait de rester sur ses pieds, ne voulant pas leur faire le plaisir de se mettre à genou devant eux. Les insultes pleuvaient, des choses horribles sur son frère, sur elle mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'entendait plus rien à part un bourdonnement insupportable sans fin. Elle l'avait su au moment où les regards s'étaient posés sur elle que plus jamais elle n'arriverait à se fondre dans le décor. C'est avec dégout qu'on la regardait passer, on murmurait sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'un petit groupe se forme.

Au début elle avait tenté de se protéger des coups mais ça ne faisait que les enrager davantage. Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su que personne n'aimait les loups garous. Plusieurs étudiants avait perdu un membre de leur famille à cause d'eux mais son frère était différent. C'était exactement pareil que les personnes qui choisissaient de tuer, seulement dès qu'il s'agissait de loup garou personne ne pouvait comprendre que certain d'entre eux pouvait réellement être bons.

Quelqu'un la poussa dans le dos et la blessure qu'elle avait au genou se fit soudainement plus lancinante. Ce n'était rien, elle ne devait pas y penser, ils allaient finir par se lasser et elle allait quitter Poudlard. Elle s'empêchait de pleurer, et ça même quand une personne passa derrière elle attrapant ses bras pour la maintenir en place. Elle reconnut la couleur de l'uniforme d'un Serpentard et quand il dégagea les cheveux de son cou voyant la marque qui s'y trouvait, elle le sentit très clairement raffermir sa prise.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux horribles créatures de ton genre ? Siffla-t-il dangereusement.

June ferma les yeux n'essayant pas de le contredire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, ou du moins pouvait l'imaginer sans peine. Pendant quelques instants elle attendit, entendant autour d'eux les acclamations d'encouragement, sentant les ongles du jeune homme s'enfonçaient dans sa peau mais au lieu du coup qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir, son corps bascula en avant au moment où il libéra ses poignées soudainement. Ce furent ses mains et ses genoux qui absorbèrent la majorité du choc lié à la chute, grimaçante elle essaya de se relever avant d'immédiatement sentir ses genoux fléchir sous son poids.

Elle s'attendait à tomber à nouveau mais au lieu de ça, des bras passèrent sous ses genoux et son dos la soulevant dans les airs. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que la plupart des personnes présentes un peu plus tôt avait disparu et qu'à présent Sirius et James se battaient contre un groupe de Serpentard particulièrement hostile. Le gout du sang envahissait sa bouche mais elle était encore trop abasourdie pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Rémus, dans les bras de qui elle se trouvait, paraissait inquiet pour elle. Il avança de quelques pas la reposant contre un mur avant de s'agenouiller face à elle. Derrière lui, Sirius venait de se prendre un coup et malgré son état elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing tentant maladroitement de se relever.

- Ne cherche pas à bouger pour le moment, Pomfresh va bientôt arriver.

Prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche, il entreprit d'éponger le sang qu'elle avait sur le front. Il voyait très bien qu'elle devait souffrir mais elle ne prononçait pas un mot, ne se plaignant pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux sporadiquement à chaque fois que James ou Sirius était touché. Son ami lui avait expliqué dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, et à vrai dire ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il en était un lui-même ? Il aurait voulu se battre avec ses amis mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu retenir ses coups, cela le touchait encore plus qu'eux de telle façon que voir la jeune fille ainsi amochée alors qu'elle n'avait réellement rien de menaçant pour les autres le rendait encore plus furieux.

Comment décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, la voir ainsi blessée, voir ce garçon la toucher. Il ne cherchait même plus à se contrôler , sachant que même s'il les tuait tous ça ne soulagerait en rien la haine féroce qu'il ressentait à l'instant actuel. James l'empêcha d'aller trop loin, laissant leurs derniers adversaires s'enfuir en direction de leur cachots mais Sirius savait que c'était loin d'être fini. Si quelqu'un venait à lui faire du mal de nouveau il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Rémus s'occupait d'elle alors que la jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés. Prenant sa place, Sirius ne pouvait que constater l'étendue des dégâts.

La colère ne le quittait plus, encore moins quand il remarqua les traces sur ses poignées ainsi que sur ses jambes. Son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment même si Rémus avait tenté de limiter les dégâts alors que sa lèvre supérieure était fendillée, c'était certain il allait les tuer s'il les revoyait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et ainsi quand il sentit sa main passait doucement sur sa joue il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson le parcourir.

- Tu es blessé à cause de moi dit-elle tristement.

- Comment tu peux te soucier de ça après ce qu'ils ont fait …

- Moi si je suis défigurée ce n'est pas très grave, mais toi imagine, tes groupies ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Elle se mit à lui sourire alors qu'il ne faisait qu'appréhender le gouffre profond qui les séparait. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de lui après ce qui venait de se passer ? Ne ressentait-elle donc aucune colère après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? La blonde paraissait parfaitement calme, souhaitant visiblement qu'il se détende alors qu'à l'instant actuel ça aurait plutôt du être lui qui aurait du la rassurer et la faire rire.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant doucement alors qu'il se demandait à quoi elle était réellement en train de penser. Désormais il veillerait sur elle constamment, et ça même si elle en venait à le détester pour ça.

* * *

Ca faisait déjà deux semaines et pourtant quand elle voyait à quel point Sirius veillait sur elle, la jeune fille avait presque l'impression que ça venait tout juste d'arriver. Même si elle ne le disait pas, elle était contente qu'il s'occupe d'elle comme ça. Elle aurait du se sentir coupable d'accaparer la majorité de son temps seulement quand elle se retrouvait seule la blonde se mettait soudainement à revivre toute la scène.

A chaque fois qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, que quelqu'un posait les yeux sur elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas. Elle avait eu vraiment très peur et ça même si elle se refusait à l'avouer à Sirius ou à quiconque. Lorsqu'elle s'était faite soignée, elle avait entendu parler de la possibilité de lui faire voir à nouveau un psychologue et rien que cette idée suffisait à la motiver à faire davantage semblant que tout allait bien.

Malgré ses supplications, son frère avait été mis au courant et elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se produirait durant les vacances de Noël qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines à peine. Elle ne savait pas si Sirius comptait réellement venir mais à chaque nouvelle lettre Christopher ne manquait pas de lui rappeler de renouveler l'invitation. Seulement c'était gênant, peut être avait-il totalement oublié, il avait même sûrement d'autres projets plus intéressants en perspective.

Elle l'observait discuter avec enthousiasme à la table des Gryffondor, ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention de tous les rouge et or ainsi que celle de quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se sentir inférieure quand il se montrait aussi enjôleur et séduisant. La jeune fille fit un petit signe de main à Severus qui se trouvait plus loin dans la salle. celui-ci se contenta d'un mouvement de la tête, reprenant sa lecture alors que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de rester à table malgré l'envie de partir qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

La manche droite de son pull s'était légèrement relevée révélant la trace de légères traces violacées et alors que les souvenirs de ce jour commençaient doucement à s'insinuer en elle à nouveau, la jeune fille sursauta en sentant des bras s'enroulaient doucement autour d'elle. Sirius l'embrassa sur la tempe alors que les regards semblaient tous fuser vers eux.

- Tu as fini de manger, on peut y aller ? Murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, ni de la destination mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait restée une seconde de plus parmi les autres étudiants. Comme à son habitude il ne s'embarrassa pas du fait qu'elle puisse être gênée, attrapant sa main devant tout le monde avant de l'emmener au dernier étage. Bien entendu entrer dans le dortoir d'autres maisons était strictement interdit mais Sirius ne semblait pas se formaliser de ce détail. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres maraudeurs qu'elle commença vraiment à se demander ce qu'il avait prévu. Les autres étaient encore en bas et le fait de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui dans un tel environnement la rendait nerveuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà tenté quelque chose, d'ailleurs qui aurait pu avoir envie de faire ça avec elle, mais l'amener ici était vraiment très ambigüe.

- Tu viens t'assoir ou je dois venir te chercher ?

Nonchalamment installé sur son lit, le jeune homme venait de se pencher pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de chevet en sortant de la pommade. Elle paraissait perplexe, finissant néanmoins par s'installer à l'autre bout du lit, le plus loin possible de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Tu enlèves tes collants ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, alors c'était vraiment pour ça qu'il l'avait amené ici ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle était censée faire dans ce genre de situation ? Non elle n'était pas capable d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'avait même encore jamais embrassé. Jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts elle se mit à rougir plus fortement quand il réduisit l'espace qui les séparait à à peine quelques centimètres.

- Tu sais j'aurais du mal à vérifier l'état de tes genoux à travers du tissu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant s'activer soudainement après une seconde d'arrêt. Il imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle avait du penser, et dire qu'après elle l'accusait lui d'avoir un esprit pervers. Sans se baisser elle enleva ses chaussures les laissant retomber un peu plus loin avant de remonter légèrement sa jupe pour commencer à faire descendre la haute chaussette qui visiblement remplaçait les collants traditionnels. Il essayait d'ignorer ses gestes, d'autant qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte du pouvoir érotique qu'elle dégageait, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d'autant quand il voyait autant ses cuisses nues. Se saisissant de la pommade elle s'apprêtait visiblement à se soigner seule lorsqu'il la lui reprit des mains.

- J'ai dit que j'allais vérifier, alors toi tu n'as qu'à rester tranquille.

Elle était consciente que c'était probablement son imagination mais il lui semblait que les gestes de Sirius s'étendaient un peu plus qu'à la limite stricte de sa blessure. Il l'avait forcé à poser sa jambe sur lui et dans une telle position avec les mains du jeune homme sur elle, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait été une vraie fille, du moins si elle n'avait pas pour réflexe de baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser.

- Je vois que j'ai réussi à te faire perdre l'usage de la parole plaisanta-t-il.

- Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- Et ça t'arrive si rarement qu'il faut te mettre dans un tel état de concentration ?

Il ne vit pas arriver le coussin et n'eut le temps de rien faire lorsqu'elle dégagea sa jambe, lui assénant un violent coup avec l'arme de fortune que formait son oreiller. Par chance pour lui, il réussit à se saisir du deuxième coussin qui lui servait pour dormir essayant de se défendre tant bien que mal suite à ses assauts répétés. Même si elle était menue, elle se révélait très douée pour attaquer mais il avait toujours détester perdre. Arrivant à la contrer, son bras se saisit soudainement de sa taille la faisant tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Elle tenait toujours l'oreiller en main mais ne semblait plus aussi disposée à s'en servir contre lui.

- Et maintenant Junie ? Dit-il sérieusement.

Son souffle contre son visage faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement et désormais elle n'avait soudain plus qu'une envie, l'embrasser. C'était stupide bien sûr, elle ne saurait même pas comment faire s'il réduisait davantage l'espace qui les séparait, et puis il se moquerait sûrement d'elle comme il en avait l'habitude. Pourtant alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses avants bras pour ne pas l'écraser, que sa main caressait doucement la sienne elle en oubliait peu à peu tous les doutes qui l'avaient assaillis jusque là.

- Tu viendras à Noël chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en déglutissant.

- J'avais déjà accepté non ?

Sa main effleura doucement le bras de la jeune fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement face aux gestes de Sirius.

- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Ses lèvres passèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille, son front, l'arête de son nez, le lobe de son oreille, s'arrêtant un instant au moment où les mains de la blonde passèrent sur ses épaules. Visiblement ce n'était pas pour le repousser mais il préférait être sûr avant de reprendre les choses où il les avait laissé.

- Quelle proposition ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Sors avec moi, deviens ma petite amie June …

A nouveau la bouche de Sirius trouva un intérêt tout particulier à la peau fine de son cou, il savait qu'elle appréciait quand il l'embrassait de cette façon pourtant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle referme la main sur la chemise qu'il portait et encore moins à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

- D'acc … D'accord.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent à nouveau sur elle préférant être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Au même moment elle détourna la tête sur le côté évitant soigneusement son regard et il sut que ça n'avait pas été un effet de son imagination. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au moment où il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le nez la forçant à tourner le visage vers lui. Il l'observait et jamais ses lèvres ne lui avaient paru aussi irrésistibles et accessibles. Elle dut sentir le rapprochement subtile qu'il venait d'opérer car ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément lui laissant tout contrôle sur la situation.

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais puisqu'à présent ils sortaient ensemble qu'y avait-il de mal à l'embrasser ? Il regrettait un peu que l'ambiance ne soit pas plus romantique pour son premier baiser mais il aurait tout le loisir d'y remédier plus tard. Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir par contre le coussin qui venait d'atterrir sur sa figure, ça il eut tout le loisir de le sentir parfaitement. June venait de se redresser d'un bond, le repoussant sur le côté alors que de désespoir il s'allongeait sur le dos soupirant d'avoir été interrompu si près du but.

- Serait-on arrivé au mauvais moment ? Prononça James en riant.

- Vous ne pouviez pas attendre juste quelques minutes ? Se désespéra Sirius.

- Et rater ce merveilleux instant ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de pervertir les jeunes filles innocentes Paddy se moqua ouvertement son ami.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, Sirius se releva se rendant compte que June avait déjà atteint le milieu de la pièce pendant qu'ils parlaient. Comment Est-ce qu'elle comptait sortir discrètement alors que l'ensemble de ses amis se tenaient devant la porte ? Même si pour lui ça paraissait impossible, il savait qu'elle aurait eu vite fait de contourner le problème ainsi préféra-t-il la devancer, passant derrière June en posant ses mains sur ses épaules ne manquant pas de la faire sursauter.

- Arrête de lui faire peur Prongs sinon elle ne voudra plus revenir.

- C'est vrai on te fait peur ? Pourtant une fois que tu as vu Sirius, normalement plus rien ne peut t'atteindre plaisanta-t-il.

Elle les regarda se battre gentiment se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle les côtoyait tous ensemble. Rémus au lieu de les calmer comme elle avait l'habitude de le voir faire semblait être en train d'en rajouter, ne tardant pas à se retrouver mêlé au conflit amical des deux autres. Seul Peter restait un peu en retrait, et c'est seulement au moment où il s'approcha d'elle que la jeune fille se rendit compte que jusqu'ici elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

- D'habitude Sirius n'amène pas les filles ici, tu dois être spéciale.

Le regard du Gryffondor passa sur ses jambes nues alors qu'un petit sourire éloquent se formait sur ses lèvres. Elle se rappela de la raison pour laquelle au départ Sirius l'avait amené ici et étant donné la façon qu'avait de la regarder le jeune homme il ne pensait pas du tout à celle-ci.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, on a rien fait, on a juste …

Quelle chance avait-elle qu'il la croit, surtout étant donné la position dans laquelle ils les avaient trouvé en entrant. Le jeune homme se baissa, ramassant les chaussettes de la blonde avant de les lui tendre.

- Tu vas avoir froid tout à l'heure, si tu ne les remets pas non ?

Ne voyant pas ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre, la Poufsouffle s'empressa de reprendre ses chaussettes s'asseyant sur le lit pour les passer plus facilement. Elle avait conscience qu'il continuait à la regarder et ça la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux que je t'aide peut être Peter ?

La voix grave de Sirius lui fit relever la tête, il paraissait en colère contre son ami alors que celui-ci perdait soudainement le petit sourire qu'il arborait précédemment. La jeune fille s'empressa de redescendre sa jupe qu'elle avait du remonté pour finir de mettre ses chaussettes, passant ses chaussures en vitesse alors qu'en face d'elle l'atmosphère semblait tendue.

- Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

Elle voulut faire vite, éviter tout commentaire et faire redescendre la pression mais au moment où elle passa devant Sirius celui-ci la retint l'attrapant par la main.

- Je te raccompagne.

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce au moment où il s'était adressé à elle et même si elle le vit très clairement lancer un regard noir à Peter, il ne paraissait pas fâché contre elle. En arrivant dans les escaliers du septième étage qui menaient au rez de chaussée ils étaient restés silencieux. Sirius avait lâché sa main une fois qu'elle avait arrêté d'opposer une résistance au faite de le suivre et désormais elle était en train de se demander comment elle était censée se comporter maintenant qu'elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie.

Le jeune homme était moins loquace que d'ordinaire et c'était vraiment peu dire. Devant son silence elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Est-ce qu'elle était censée faire quelque chose de spécial maintenant ? Peut être qu'il avait changé d'avis au final ou alors qu'elle avait mal compris. Il s'était montré clair mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut être ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait, que c'était juste un jeu jusqu'au moment où elle accepterait. Arrivé au troisième étage, et ne supportant plus de se poser toutes ces questions, la jeune fille se planta devant Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, je vais finir toute seule si tu veux bien.

Lui faisant un signe de la main, elle s'empressa de se retourner prête à continuer sa route lorsque les bras de Sirius entourèrent sa taille, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Sirius tu … tout le monde va nous voir.

La jeune fille lança un regard à la ronde , consciente que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination quant à la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Ca ne paraissait pas déranger le Gryffondor, ainsi quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens avant de passer devant elle pour la serrer contre lui ce fut avec la plus pure décontraction.

- Et alors ? Tu es ma petite amie maintenant.

A l'instant actuel elle se sentait assez stupide alors le fait de pouvoir se blottir contre son torse sans qu'il ne remarque la tête qu'elle avait du faire était un réel soulagement. Elle devrait probablement arrêter de se faire des idées à chaque fois mais le fait que ce soit Sirius qui soit son premier petit ami était loin de la soulager.

- Jolie couleur le violet.

Il eut un grand sourire alors qu'elle le regardait interrogative, se rendant compte seulement quelques instants plus tard que son pull et sa chemise avaient baillé et qu'à l'instant le jeune homme avait une vue parfaite sur son soutien gorge. S'empressant de se dégager de son étreinte, la jeune fille plaqua ses vêtements sur son corps faisant redoubler le rire du Gryffondor.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pervers maugréa-t-elle.

- Allez promis j'arrête mais t'es tellement mignonne quand tu réagis comme ça.

S'amusant à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, elle semblait continuer à pester contre lui silencieusement et il dut vraiment faire preuve de tout son self contrôle pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu étais fâché tout à l'heure ?

Elle venait de se retourner, plongeant son regard dans le sien alors que visiblement il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question.

- Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il te regardait se contenta-t-il de répondre simplement.

- Ah tu as peur de te faire doubler, qui sait si je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse d'un autre de tes amis maintenant plaisanta-t-elle.

- Impossible, tu m'aimes déjà moi et je ne laisserais la place à personne d'autre dans ton cœur.

Stupéfaite, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de phrase, elle resta parfaitement immobile au moment où Sirius se pencha vers elle. Son visage à la hauteur du sien, elle recula légèrement la tête l'observant à travers la frange qui recouvrait pratiquement ses yeux. D'un geste de main il dégagea tout cheveux de son visage se rapprochant doucement et inexorablement de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son souffle contre elle et lorsqu'il marqua une pause l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux le laissant agir à sa guise.

- Sirius tu étais ici !

Au moment où le son de la voix de Rebecca résonnait à leur oreille, la jeune fille entendit très clairement son petit ami soupirer avant de se détourner d'elle à contre cœur.

- Tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupé ? Dit-il agacé.

- Quoi sérieusement ? Avec elle ? Manqua-t-elle de s'étrangler.

Le regard que la Serdaigle lui lança à ce moment là n'avait vraiment rien d'amical et le fait qu'elle s'attarde sur elle de cette façon n'était vraiment pas pour la mettre à l'aise. Il est vrai qu'à côté de la brune elle avait l'air ridicule. Sans aucun doute trop enfantine et gamine pour Sirius et elle le lui faisait clairement comprendre.

- June est ma petite amie maintenant alors surveille bien tes paroles menaça-t-il.

- Ta petite amie vraiment ? Répondit-elle moqueuse.

- On devrait y aller maintenant Sirius, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu.

L'attrapant par le bras, la Poufsouffle ne laissa pas l'occasion au jeune homme de refuser l'emmenant à sa suite dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez de chaussée. Pourquoi Est-ce que son ex avait du apparaitre précisément à ce moment là ? June continuait à le tirer vers les étages inférieures et il se demandait pourquoi elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'en aillent face à Rebecca. Si elle l'avait laissé faire il l'aurait remise à sa place rapidement, Est-ce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne se rapproche à nouveau d'elle ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on marche si rapidement ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ah … Et bien … Je ne sais pas …

Ralentissant, Sirius eut le loisir de la voir faire une petite grimace suivie d'une moue tout à fait adorable. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée de sa salle commune.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Sirius, alors on se revoit demain ok ? Dit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle Junie précisa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Comment tu sais que …

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à son sujet, ni au sujet de personne d'ailleurs. Bonne nuit et je t'interdis de faire des rêves de quelqu'un d'autre c'est entendu ?

Au moment où il l'embrassa sur le front, la jeune fille eut un petit sourire se demandant si ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle était en train de rêver.

* * *

**Bon bon j'avoue c'est guimauve à souhait mais l'histoire n'a pas d'autre intérêt en réalité, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même =)**

**Et merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, j'apprécie vraiment ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle du troisième étage dans laquelle Severus lui avait donné rendez vous pourtant le jeune homme ne daignait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de la faire venir dans ce genre d'endroit, en général ça se passait toujours dans la bibliothèque, le parc, ou accessoirement une salle d'étude quasiment toujours abandonnée quand il faisait trop froid.

C'est vrai que ces derniers temps elle ne le voyait plus beaucoup, même si elle essayait de rester discrète dans sa relation avec Sirius celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour s'afficher au grand jour et elle était presque certaine que son ami était au courant. Par moment elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi, tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir toutes ces années et voilà que maintenant elle sortait avec son pire ennemi.

Il avait pensé pouvoir faire face, la regarder sans penser en même temps à ce qu'elle et Black devaient faire dans l'intimité mais c'était décidément au dessus de ses forces. Après Lily, voilà que maintenant c'était elle qui s'alliait aux Maraudeurs, cette bande de prétentieux snobinards qui se croyaient au dessus de tout. Pourtant, il lui était difficile de lui en vouloir réellement. Quand elle le regardait de cette manière aussi coupable, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage il n'arrivait vraisemblablement plus à se mettre en colère contre elle.

- Tu es fâché ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je savais que tu étais naïve mais de là à imaginer que tu te laisserais embobiner par Black …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … murmura-t-elle.

Il imaginait déjà le moment où il la quitterait et à quel point elle serait anéantie, et ça il ne pourrait jamais l'admettre. Malgré son silence sur cette relation, il n'ignorait pas qu'elle était réellement attachée au jeune homme et la voir souffrir dans le futur lui était insoutenable. Pour Black ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus, une conquête supplémentaire et la seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir jusqu'où il pousserait le vice.

- Une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut il se comportera de la même façon qu'avec les autres, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait … demanda-t-il en l'observant plus attentivement.

- Ce qu'il veut … répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Pendant quelques instants la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir au sens des paroles de son ami, rougissant violemment au moment où elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Sirius n'est pas comme ça …

- Désolé de briser tes illusions, mais je pense qu'au contraire il est exactement comme ça. N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté, même pas une fois … dit-il suspicieux.

Baissant les yeux, la jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de négation provoquant l'étonnement du Serpentard. Qu'Est-ce que cherchait au juste Black cette fois ci ? Il y avait sûrement une raison derrière tout ceci et il tâcherait de faire entendre raison à June même si pour le moment la jeune fille ne paraissait pas encline à écouter ses recommandations.

- Si c'était juste pour avoir un petit ami tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui d'autre, je suis certain que l'un des abrutis de ta maison aurait très bien fait l'affaire.

- Sirius est différent des autres, avec lui je me sens moins nerveuse et je … je suis …

- Pitié ne prononce pas le mot amoureuse dit-il en fermant les yeux brièvement.

Elle avait conscience que c'était dur à accepter pour son meilleur ami, elle-même se sentait encore coupable vis-à-vis de tout ça mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius, c'était trop tard maintenant pour qu'elle puisse s'en détacher même si ça devait faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait.

- Je m'excuse pour tout ça Severus, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je t'assure.

Le jeune homme soupira, conscient que contrairement à Lily elle devait sincèrement se sentir en faute. Prenant sur lui, il l'embrassa sur le front provoquant la stupeur de son amie avant de se détacher très rapidement.

- Tâchons de ne plus en parler et arrête de te tracasser pour tout ça. Ce serait dommage que tu aies les traits tirés, ça te rendrait moins jolie, ton petit ami n'apprécierait certainement pas lança-t-il moqueur.

Lorsque plus tard June regarda la grande horloge du hall, après que Severus soit retourné dans sa salle commune elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vingt heures et que par conséquent elle avait manqué le dîner. Les cours d'aujourd'hui avaient tous été des options, le matin soins aux créatures magiques et l'après midi potion renforcée. Ce midi elle avait préféré mangé dans les cachots pour pouvoir expérimenter de nouvelles associations d'ingrédients dans la potion qu'elle était en train de mettre au point si bien que pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas vu Sirius de la journée.

Quelques étudiants sortaient encore de la grande salle, elle aurait pu aller voir si le Gryffondor s'y trouvait toujours mais il était sûrement occupé avec ses amis et puis ils n'avaient pas rendez vous après tout. Prête à passer le tableau qui menait chez les Poufsouffle, la jeune fille sursauta en entendant Dorian prononçait son nom. Les deux amis qui accompagnaient le jeune homme passèrent à côté d'elle la saluant rapidement avant de les laisser tous les deux. Visiblement le capitaine de quiddich revenait du dîner et au sourire qu'il lui lançait il avait l'air assez content de la trouver là.

- Alors on ne s'alimente plus June ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut te nourrir pour voler correctement !

- Oh non ne me dis pas que tu vas encore recommencer avec ça soupira-t-elle.

Ses yeux noisettes exprimèrent de l'amusement en la voyant soudainement si ennuyée, ça faisait déjà depuis quelques mois qu'il tentait de lui faire intégrer l'équipe et à vrai dire même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle finisse par accepter ses réactions ne manquaient jamais de le faire sourire.

- Ce diadème te va très bien, cette coiffure te rend encore plus mignonne. Hé je sais tu pourrais faire du charme aux joueurs de l'équipe adverse, t'as déjà la plupart des Gryffondor dans la poche, qu'Est-ce que tu dirais de commencer avec les Serdaigle maintenant ! Proposa-t-il joyeusement.

- Je pense pour ma part que c'est absolument hors de question.

Levant les yeux, June se rendit compte que Sirius venait d'arriver aux côtés de Dorian posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Cesse d'essayer de corrompre ma petite amie.

- C'était juste pour la taquiner un peu, tu y repenseras June n'Est-ce pas ?

Lui adressant un clin d'œil, et nullement intimidé par Sirius à côté de lui, Dorian décida d'à son tour rentrer dans la salle commune laissant les deux étudiants ensemble.

- Si on peut lui accorder une chose c'est qu'il avait raison, tu es très jolie comme ça.

Rougissant légèrement la jeune fille surprit le regard de Sirius sur elle, et l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas être sincère lui était vraiment impossible à admettre. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir quand elle le voyait, les autres filles embrassaient leur petit ami mais elle, elle n'osait pas et puis fort heureusement pour elle Sirius prenait toujours les devants, la serrant contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aujourd'hui …

Ses lèvres parcoururent plus doucement l'étendue de son cou alors que ses mains se faisaient légèrement baladeuses sur le bas de son dos, appréciant le moment où la jeune fille se décida à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, le repoussant légèrement en remarquant que des étudiants continuaient à affluer dans leur direction.

- Est-ce que tu comptais aller te coucher sans venir me voir avant ? Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, dès qu'il était en sa présence, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, même s'il essayait de rester le plus sage possible pour ne pas la brusquer. Aujourd'hui il avait espéré la voir à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois elle était absente, il ignorait ce à quoi elle avait passé l'heure du déjeuner ainsi que sa soirée mais dans la mesure où elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur ses activités, il se voyait mal le faire. Rémus lui avait expliqué que c'était une question de confiance, concept qui jusqu'alors lui était totalement étranger. En général avec les filles savoir ce qu'elles avaient pu faire était la dernière de ses préoccupations mais là c'était différent.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je pensais qu'on aurait le temps de se voir demain.

- Et tu n'avais pas envie de me voir aujourd'hui ? Susurra-t-il.

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale au moment où le Gryffondor l'embrassa juste en dessous de l'oreille, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, juste en dessous du chemisier qu'elle portait. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait à même la peau. Ce geste en lui-même n'était pas déplacé, juste la façon qu'il avait de le faire rendait cela très sensuel.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être quelqu'un de collant …

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent un peu plus haut sur son dos et le fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne désormais rendait ça d'autant plus intime. D'un côté elle se trouvait assez stupide de penser à ce simple geste comme quelque chose de plus qu'affectueux mais en même temps peu importe ce que faisait Sirius ça prêtait toujours à confusion. Il paraissait très sérieux, ne la taquinant pas comme d'ordinaire et de la façon dont il la caressait, l'embrassait elle avait l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de plus que d'habitude.

Malgré elle les paroles de Severus lui revinrent en mémoire, si c'était tout ce qu'il voulait il n'aurait certainement pas insisté aussi longtemps, il ne lui aurait tout de même pas dit qu'il l'aimait si c'était simplement pour ça. Pourtant c'était peut être ce qu'il attendait d'elle, après tout c'était un garçon plus que séduisant et elle sa petite amie alors c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Une vague de panique la submergea, elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé alors faire l'amour avec lui dans l'immédiat ou un avenir très proche était complètement au dessus de ses forces.

- Je dois retourner dans mon dortoir dit-elle subitement en le repoussant.

Etonné de sa réaction spontanée il se demanda un instant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle paraissait être en train de réfléchir mais à quoi ça il ne savait pas, et avec elle il demeurait toujours dans le flou le plus total. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, la jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue lui offrant un grand sourire et comme à chaque fois il se laissait totalement berner, réalisant à peine qu'elle venait de rentrer dans sa salle commune quand il se retrouva tout seul dans le hall.

Sans doute que ce n'était rien, l'une de ses réactions totalement étrange et qui demeureraient toujours inexpliquées néanmoins il aurait tout de même aimé qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de comporter exactement comme les filles qu'il avait fréquenté, chercher des réponses à des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, s'inquiéter de la moindre petite anomalie de comportement et avec June s'il commençait comme ça il risquait de ne jamais en finir. Décidant de chasser ses idées, Sirius décida de rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs, après tout une soirée avec ses amis ça ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

* * *

June aurait aimé que tout ça s'arrête, que les commentaires sur son passage, même s'ils se faisaient beaucoup plus rare, cessent totalement, que les regards ne convergent plus vers elle et surtout à l'instant actuel elle aurait préféré ne pas tomber sur ce groupe de Serpentard en rentrant de son cours de botanique. Les injures elle ne les entendait même plus, mais elle n'ignorait pas que si elle n'avait pas été la petite amie de Sirius, et qu'ils ne craignaient que trop ses réactions violentes, ça aurait été beaucoup plus grave que ça.

Ils s'étaient contentés de la pousser dans le neige, et bien sûr comme une idiote elle avait trouvé le moyen de se faire mal à la jambe droite en tombant. La jeune fille avait voulu se relever mais sa cheville s'était soudainement mise à la faire souffrir et aller voir Pomfresh dans cet état s'était s'exposer à de nombreuses questions.

Marchant très doucement en boitillant la Poufsouffle alla s'assoir contre un arbre un peu en retrait cherchant une excuse qui tiendrait la route pour expliquer le gonflement de sa cheville et son genou blessé. Elle se rendit compte que son poignée présentait des traces violettes, probablement dû au moment où ils l'avaient attrapé pour la forcer à rester en place. Qu'Est-ce qui se passerait si Sirius découvrait tout ça ? Il serait probablement en colère et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se batte, elle serait trop inquiète et puis s'il était blessé à cause d'elle elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Ces derniers temps elle avait conscience qu'il devait penser qu'elle l'évitait mais il n'en était rien. C'était juste qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser chacun de ses gestes et quand il proposait un lieu désert, souvent sa chambre, comme lieu de rendez vous elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de décliner en prétextant une excuse quelconque. Severus même s'il avait prétendu ne plus en vouloir en parler continuait à la mettre en garde et à chaque fois ça ne manquait pas de la faire douter davantage. Bien sûr il aurait suffi qu'elle en parle avec lui, qu'elle lui dise clairement qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à aller plus loin que de simples baisers, toujours inexistants pour le moment, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait en face de lui tout courage la quittait et ça devenait quelque chose d'impossible à faire.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle fut obligée de plier sa jambe ne pouvant examiner réellement ses blessures puisqu'elle portait encore ses collants. Comment Est-ce qu'elle allait expliquer ça, une chute dans les escaliers ? Et si Sirius remarquait les marques sur son poignée ? Non elle devait trouver quelque chose qui tiendrait réellement la route. Peut être qu'elle aurait pu tomber dans la neige et que quelqu'un pour la retenir l'aurait attrapé par le poignée sans succès. La question était de savoir qui, peut être que Severus accepterait de dire que c'était lui mais comme il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Sirius ça paraissait compromis. Dorian dirait peut être oui mais dans ce cas là elle aurait à tout lui expliquer et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à le faire.

Soudainement, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose se frotter à son bras. Surprise elle tourna le regard sur la gauche, se rendant compte qu'un gros chien noir était tranquillement en train de frotter sa tête contre elle. Probablement que s'il avait été en train de gronder elle aurait pris peur, mais dans la mesure où il semblait plus en train de gémir, et que de toute façon elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien vite même si elle voulait l'éviter, elle se contenta de le caresser doucement. La Poufsouffle se demandait comment un chien avait pu atterrir à Poudlard, en principe ils n'étaient pas dans la liste des animaux autorisés mais peut être qu'un étudiant avait obtenu une autorisation spéciale ou alors il s'agissait d'un chien errant. Néanmoins elle doutait de cette dernière possibilité en voyant l'état de son poil, un chien errant aurait été dans un bien plus piètre état que celui-ci.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Ton maitre est dans le coin ?

Elle chercha l'existence d'un quelconque collier mais comme il n'en possédait pas elle renonça bien vite, laissant vagabonder sa main dans son pelage tout en continuant à réfléchir.

- Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider à trouver une excuse n'Est-ce pas ? Dit-elle souriante.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris sa forme d'animagus et l'idée de parcourir le parc sans aucune surveillance ou contrainte avait été vraiment tentante. Au début quand il l'avait vu il avait pensé ne pas s'approcher mais la curiosité l'y avait poussé et maintenant que ses poignées, ou plutôt les marques qui s'y étalaient, étaient sous ses yeux il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Il passa son museau sous sa main, la regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus, une chance pour lui elle ne semblait pas avoir peur des canidés.

- Peu importe ce que j'inventerais, Sirius n'est pas un idiot il ne me croira certainement pas …

Elle murmurait plus pour elle-même que pour le chien et il se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne paraissait pas blessée à un autre endroit mais c'était dur à dire puisqu'elle était assise et qu'avec ses vêtements d'hiver il n'avait pas la possibilité de voir un quelconque centimètre carré de sa peau.

- Tu sais je crois que s'il n'était pas là j'aurais déjà quitté Poudlard. Je ne serais jamais reparti de chez moi quand j'ai été retrouvé mon frère, j'aurais simplement … abandonné. Je n'ai même pas besoin de ce diplôme alors tu ne trouves pas que c'est stupide de rester ici simplement pour un garçon qui m'aura oublié dans quelques mois ?

Pendant un instant elle le regarda étrangement et il se demanda si elle ne venait pas de tout comprendre. Il aurait du être fâché qu'elle ne lui fasse pas plus confiance que ça, mais à l'instant il était juste triste.

- Voilà que j'en suis réduite à parler à un chien, si ce n'est pas pathétique soupira-t-elle.

Prenant appui sur le tronc d'arbre derrière elle, la Poufsouffle se releva maladroitement manquant de tomber à nouveau quand sa cheville toucha le sol et que son genou se mit à faire des siennes. Ca semblait être encore plus douloureux que quelques minutes auparavant mais elle n'allait tout de même pas rester ici pour le reste de la journée, d'autant qu'il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi habituée, elle se serait sans doute mise à pleurer mais ça n'allait rien arranger de se laisser aller de toute manière.

Se tournant en direction du château, elle se demanda un instant comment elle allait parvenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que deux bras se mettent à l'entourer férocement. Là encore elle aurait du avoir peur mais le parfum que portait Sirius commençait déjà à emplir l'atmosphère. La jeune fille savait quand c'était lui qui l'enlaçait pour la simple raison qu'à chaque fois son cœur se mettait à battre frénétiquement en sa présence. Il se tenait exactement à la place que tenait le chien il y avait encore quelques secondes et dans la mesure où celui-ci avait subitement disparu et que Sirius semblait provenir de nulle part il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour faire le rapprochement.

- Animagus ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Le jeune homme se raidit tout contre elle, surpris qu'elle ait compris aussi rapidement et surtout que ça n'ait pas l'air de l'étonner plus que ça. Il passa devant elle posant ses mains sur ses épaules mais dans la mesure où elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée il avait du mal à savoir quel sentiment pouvait l'habiter à ce moment précis.

- June tu ne voudrais pas me regarder un instant ?

- Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce que j'ai dit avant, ce n'était pas loyal de m'espionner. Tu devrais faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

Elle aurait pu changer de sujet et parler du fait qu'il soit animagus. Elle aurait pu se mettre en colère, faire semblant d'être totalement étonnée, lui faire un sermon sur le fait que ce soit totalement interdit et qu'il risquait de gros ennuis mais ça aurait été totalement hypocrite de sa part.

- Seulement comme tu ne veux jamais rien me dire, je ne compte pas accéder à cette demande.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en sa présence elle perde toujours ses moyens. Lui dire les choses qu'elle ressentait ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il semblait le croire. Il risquait de ne pas comprendre et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve étrange même si ça devait déjà être le cas. Ses yeux croisèrent le gris des siens alors qu'elle voyait clairement qu'il était attristé, à cause d'elle sûrement, mais s'il ne tenait pas à elle, il n'en serait pas ainsi n'Est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse June ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Quand je suis avec toi oui dit-elle très sincèrement.

- Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me tenir à distance soupira-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse ainsi quand elle prit son courage à deux mains, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de respirer un grand coup Sirius ne put qu'en être surpris, même si c'était agréablement.

- Tout le monde autour de moi me dit que tu n'attends qu'une chose de moi, tu sais il y a même des étudiants qui font des paris sur le temps que tu vas mettre à rompre … J'essaie de ne pas y faire attention, c'est vrai l'avis des autres m'importe peu au fond seulement … je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu sortir avec une fille comme moi … je ne t'apporte rien à part des embêtements …

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il soudainement.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit que l'abattement avait fait place à la colère, faisant flamboyer ses yeux gris. Elle ne savait pas si c'était contre elle ou sur ses propos tout simplement mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec une fille comme toi ? Je me fiche pas mal des autres, pour moi il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Se calmant soudainement il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lui faire peur à gronder de cette façon et cela suffisait à refréner ses ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère, mais tous ses ragots stupides il en avait plus qu'assez. C'était de sa faute bien sûr s'il avait cette réputation mais à l'instant actuel il aurait préféré que la jeune fille n'en sache rien. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours mal agi avec les filles, c'était sans doute sa punition pour toutes ces années. A nouveau contre toute attente la jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue lui offrant un sourire avant de se rattraper de justesse à son bras alors que son genou flanchait.

- Je ne suis même plus capable de tenir sur mes jambes quand tu dis des choses comme ça … plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

Sans même hésiter, le jeune homme se baissa légèrement attrapant la jeune fille avant de la soulever dans ses bras. En temps normal elle se serait débattu mais cette fois ci elle préféra passer tout naturellement ses bras autour de son cou sachant que de toute façon il ne serait pas disposé à la lâcher aussi facilement.

- Je t'aime June et je serais prêt à te le répéter autant de fois que nécessaire pour que tu finisses par y croire. Alors s'il te plait ne doute jamais des sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard.

* * *

**Merci à tous les gens qui m'ont laissé une petite ( ou grande ^^ ) review , **

**Alors comme vous voyez Sirius et June ne se sont toujours pas embrassés, je les laisse encore un peu mariner, et puis je pense que les déclarations de Sirius sont suffisantes à rendre le chapitre romantique sans avoir besoin de petit baiser mdr. **

**Bon et bien en tout cas cette fic touche à sa fin, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue, mais je pense que la fin n'est pas très difficile à imaginer :p**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Sirius, June et Christopher et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je les lis et y répond avec grand plaisir :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou à tout le monde,

Alors comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews, je suis à chaque fois contente de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée =)

J'ai décidé de vous mettre le dernier chapitre en même temps que l'épilogue puisque celui ci se révèle en faite très court. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, merci à toutes mes lectrices, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre et de cette fin ^_^

* * *

C'était étrange de voir Sirius dans sa chambre. La première fois qu'il était venu chez elle, il était resté au rez de chaussée et l'observer assis nonchalamment sur son lit lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Les vacances n'avaient débuté que depuis quelques heures et dans la mesure où Christopher était toujours au travail, ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Ces derniers temps elle avait conscience que leur relation s'était approfondie, en acceptant de lui faire confiance, totalement confiance elle s'était rendue compte à quel point il lui était devenu indispensable.

Avant de le connaitre, sa vie était rythmée par une routine bien connue, partagée entre les devoirs, les visites à Severus et la préparation aux potions mais maintenant qu'elle avait connu autre chose, que la présence de Sirius la rendait heureuse elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable d'y retourner aussi facilement. Si un jour il ne voulait plus d'elle qu'Est-ce qu'il lui resterait ? Elle essayant de ne pas y penser parce que ça ne manquait jamais de la rendre triste mais la pensée que son petit ami méritait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise quand les mains de Sirius se refermèrent sur ses hanches, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'elle atterrissait à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses bras l'entourèrent, ses mains passant sous son tee shirt pour se poser dans son dos tranquillement. Il la caressait doucement, laissant ses doigts lui provoquaient de petits frissons à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu as la peau douce Junie susurra-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il s'attardait plus que nécessaire près de la fermeture de son soutien gorge et elle n'avait aucun mal à savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Pourtant, même si elle se doutait de ce qu'il avait en tête, il n'avait jamais rien tenté de très poussé. En général à chaque fois qu'elle montrait son inquiétude face à ce qui était en train de se passer il arrêtait immédiatement, passant à autre chose comme si ça n'avait aucune importante.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé malgré les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête et c'était sans doute sa faute, peut être qu'il craignait sa réaction, peut être qu'elle se montrait sous un jour trop effrayée pour qu'il n'ose mais c'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse mais pour le moment jamais elle n'avait osé l'exprimer clairement. Qu'Est-ce qu'il ferait si c'était elle qui prenait les devants ? Est-ce qu'il la repousserait ? Est-ce qu'il se moquerait ? Non Sirius ne ferait jamais ça, elle avait confiance en lui maintenant, mais alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'il ne le faisait pas de lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il n'en avait pas envie autant qu'elle ? Pourtant il n'était pas du genre timide, loin de là.

La jeune fille passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, l'embrassant sur la joue doucement alors qu'il la regardait interrogatif ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un tel geste. Elle se contenta de lui sourire, laissant une mèche de ses cheveux s'enroulaient autour de son doigt avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou respirant l'odeur rassurante de son parfum.

- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Dis Sirius, tu veux bien m'embrasser ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, à vrai dire la seule raison pour laquelle il attendait c'était parce qu'il voulait que ce soit spécial pour elle, qu'elle se souvienne de son premier baiser mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui en ferait la demande aussi directement. Si c'était elle qui le demandait, elle ne risquait pas de regretter alors pourquoi devrait-il continuer à se retenir ? D'autant que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à la tentation de ses lèvres.

Il replaça doucement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille posant sa main sur sa joue, lui souriant et alors que ça devait arriver, que son visage s'approchait dangereusement du sien elle ferma les yeux soudainement se rendant compte que c'était sans doute ce qu'elle était censée faire. Il ne fit qu'effleurer une première fois ses lèvres laissant son pouce caresser sa peau avant de l'allonger sur le lit examinant avec attention le bleu de ses yeux qu'elle venait de rouvrir. Quand il recommença la même manœuvre cette fois ci elle garda son regard posé sur lui et il se rendit compte que son rythme cardiaque venait de s'intensifier juste par cette simple action de sa part.

- Tu n'as plus envie ? Demanda-t-il peu habitué à ce genre de réaction.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien la réalité.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou l'incitant à recommencer et pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté il jugeait qu'elle lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché par sa phrase et bien décidé à profiter de ce moment.

- Princesse tu es rentrée ? J'espère que toi et Sirius n'êtes pas en train de vous bécoter dans ta chambre parce que si tu n'es pas descendu dans trente secondes je monte te chercher !

De frustration, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de soupirer alors que June venait déjà de se relever remettant correctement son haut en place avant d'attacher ses cheveux rapidement en un vague chignon. Elle l'attrapa par la main le forçant à se dépêcher alors que déjà en bas son frère avait commencé à monter les premières marches de l'escalier.

- On arrive !

* * *

June écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se déroulait dans le salon essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de préparer. C'était rare que quelqu'un d'autre soit présent dans la maison en même temps qu'eux, Christopher faisait venir ses conquêtes quand elle n'était pas là et elle n'avait encore jamais amené personne ici à l'exception de Severus deux ou trois fois mais ce n'était pas lui qui était du genre loquace loin de là. Les deux hommes semblaient beaucoup s'amuser et elle était contente de pouvoir entendre son frère rire de cette façon. Est-ce qu'après Noël Sirius reviendrait ? Est-ce qu'il resterait avec elle toutes les vacances ou Est-ce qu'il retournerait chez James ensuite ?

- Il a l'air très amoureux de toi.

Christopher passa une main dans ses cheveux attrapant l'un des morceaux du gâteau auquel elle était en train d'ajouter un glaçage, avant de se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Pas touche !

Pour toute réponse il se contenta d'avaler la part en une bouchée lui accordant un grand sourire. Elle soupira résignée continuant à s'occuper dans la cuisine et c'est seulement en l'observant de plus près qu'il remarqua les légères marques sur ses bras. Elle avait prétendu que tout allait bien à Poudlard mais après qu'il se soit retrouvé à l'hôpital, que sa nature avait été étalé au grand jour il en avait douté sérieusement. Pourtant elle paraissait réellement heureuse, peut être plus que jamais et il se doutait que ça avait tout à voir avec le jeune homme assis dans le salon.

- Est-ce que ça va à l'école ?

- Comme d'habitude répondit-elle distraitement.

- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose était arrivé ? Où Est-ce que je dois aller cuisiner ton petit ami pour savoir ?

Elle essayait de cacher ses véritables émotions mais elle avait toujours été une piètre menteuse. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, s'il était au courant il serait furieux et elle n'osait imaginer ce dont il était capable. Les autorités magiques ne faisaient que le tolérer mais elle le savait au premier faux pas ils n'hésiterait pas à le condamner. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre au courant et risquer de le voir enfermer à cause d'elle.

- Je veille sur elle à Poudlard, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Sirius venait d'entrer dans la pièce coupant court à la discussion gênante qui se profilait et au vue de la façon dont il regardait sa petite sœur, Christopher devait bien admettre qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Toute la soirée il les avait observé, quand leurs bras se frôlaient sa sœur baissait la tête en rougissant, à chaque fois qu'ils se pensaient seuls leurs mains se soudaient presque automatiquement, le jeune homme en profitait pour l'embrasser sur le visage et Christopher ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce flirt d'adolescent s'épanouir devant lui. Cela lui rappelait en partie l'époque de ses 17 ans, à l'exception faite qu'il était loin de rester aussi sage avec ses conquêtes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à trouver tout ça un peu moins touchant, il y avait une limite à ce que son esprit pouvait tolérer concernant sa petite sœur.

- J'ai demandé à Tinsy de faire préparer une chambre pour Sirius, j'ose espérer qu'il l'utilise.

Sa sœur paraissait nerveuse à ce moment là, jouant avec ses doigts alors qu'à côté cela ne paraissait pas du tout perturbé son petit ami parfaitement à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il avait des raisons de s'en faire ? Devait-il demander à leur elfe de garder la porte de la chambre ? Non cela paraissait un peu disproportionnée comme mesure pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de donner l'ordre au moment où lui-même rejoignait sa chambre. Il les entendit sortir dans le jardin mais après tout mieux valait qu'ils aillent se promener avant d'aller dormir, cela les fatiguerait peut être pour tenter quelque autre activité que ce soit.

Même s'il était déjà venu, l'ensemble de la maison, du moins si on pouvait toujours appeler ça une maison, ne cessait de l'impressionner. Le parc particulièrement. June marchait sans hésitation vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, la main dans la sienne et il aurait aimé que tout puisse être aussi simple que maintenant en sa présence. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit où se trouvait une balancelle en bois et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, l'attention de la jeune fille fut soudainement portée sur le ciel étoilé au dessus de leur tête.

- Tu comptes repartir chez James bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

- Pour la deuxième semaine.

Alors à nouveau elle allait être seule à partir de ce moment là ? D'un côté ce n'était pas le plus mal, elle pourrait reprendre ses expériences pour aider son frère, elle aurait le loisir d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait mais sans savoir pourquoi ça la rendait triste de savoir qu'elle allait être séparer de lui-même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours.

- Tu m'accompagneras ?

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Répondit-elle surprise.

- June, tu es ma petite amie bien sûr que j'ai envie que tu sois avec moi !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir idiote l'espace d'un instant, regardant avec curiosité Sirius qui venait de se relever passant devant elle pour s'accroupir et lui prendre les mains.

- Je suis très sérieux en ce qui te concerne, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, jamais, tu comprends ça ?

Il faillit tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle lui sauta littéralement au cou pour le prendre dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas spécialement quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Ses yeux brillaient quand elle s'était décidée à le regarder de nouveau, et à cet instant il réalisa à nouveau comme elle était importante pour lui. Elle était la première personne qu'il ait jamais aimé et il souhaitait réellement qu'elle reste la seule. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes naturellement à ce moment là peut être un peu trop brusquement mais elle ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Son dos buta contre le dossier de la balancelle alors que Sirius parfaitement à l'aise ne semblait pas vouloir que ce baiser ait de fin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sirius si passionné mais c'était très loin de la déranger. Au fond d'elle, elle en avait la certitude, ce serait Sirius ou personne. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle allait bien aujourd'hui, c'était lui la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde désormais et ça ne changerait jamais.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Cristal regardait la foule s'amasser dans la gare bruyante avec une certaine anxiété. C'était sa première rentrée à Poudlard et même si elle était déjà venue sur le quai pour accompagner Harry l'année dernière cette fois ci ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Cette fois ci c'est elle qui quitterait ses parents jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, c'est elle qui ne serait pas là pour les six ans de son petit frère Joshua, c'est elle qui devrait faire face à toutes ses nouveautés et même si elle était impatiente de découvrir Poudlard tel que Harry le lui avait décrit elle ne pouvait s'empêchée d'être légèrement effrayée. Elle marchait quelques pas en avant par rapport à ses parents et quand elle se retourna elle ne fut même pas surprise de les voir main dans la main, en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas montrer un peu plus de pudeur comme les autres parents ? Quoique son oncle James et sa tante Lily n'étaient pas moins discret.

- Crista !

Les cheveux blonds de la petite fille voltigèrent quand elle fit volte face, souriant au moment où sa meilleure amie lui atterrissait dans les bras. C'était l'autre point positif avec cette rentrée, elle n'était pas seule. Kiara avait déjà commencé à déblatérer sur sa hâte de se retrouver au château, exposant à grand coup d'éclat de rire comme ce serait amusant une fois là bas quand Cristal se rendit compte de la présence de Harry un peu plus loin, en présence de Ron et Hermione. Elle les avait souvent vu cet été mais elle devait avouer préférer quand Harry et elle n'étaient rien qu'à deux.

- Hé grand frère papa a dit que tu devais m'aider avec mes valises, tu sais comme moi ta petite sœur je suis fragile et incapable de trainer ces horribles bagages.

Kiara venait littéralement de lancer ses affaires à Harry qui accusait le coup en maugréant alors que la fillette paraissait fière d'elle, lui tirant la langue joyeusement.

- Toi le petit monstre si je t'attrape !

Les tresses soigneusement faites sur ses cheveux noirs semblaient n'être qu'un lointain souvenir quand Harry en eut fini avec sa petite sœur, malheureusement pour lui ce fut exactement le moment où l'ensemble de leurs parents les rattrapèrent. James parut choqué, particulièrement quand sa petite princesse se mit à feindre les pleurs et c'est en essayant de ne pas rire que Cristal regardait son oncle réprimandait son fils sous les grimaces de Kiara qui se tenaient derrière son père. Et sans qu'elle voit le temps passé c'était déjà le moment de dire au revoir, sa mère l'a prit dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le front alors que la petite fille essayait de s'imprégner du parfum qu'elle portait.

Elle était vraiment contente qu'elle ait pu se libérer de son travail pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare, c'est vrai c'était sa mère qui avait trouvé le remède pour soigner la lycanthropie de son parrain Christopher et depuis elle était beaucoup sollicitée pour la recherche médicale mais malgré ça, Cristal savait qu'elle passait avant tout aux yeux de sa mère. Le plus dur ce fut au moment où elle dut dire au revoir à son père. celui-ci avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et c'était loin de lui faciliter la tâche.

- Sirius tu avais promis ! S'exclama June.

- Mon bébé va partir loin de la maison, excuse moi de montrer un peu d'émotion !

Parfois il en faisait vraiment trop mais la petite fille profita de ce dernier câlin avec son père avant de prendre sa valise pour s'avancer vers le train. Elle respira un grand coup, tout allait bien se passer, et puis si elle avait le moindre problème elle n'aurait qu'à aller voir son oncle Rémus comme le lui avait répété son père à de très nombreuses reprises. Il serait son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et cela la rassurait de savoir qu'une personne de plus qu'elle connaissait déjà serait présente.

Plus loin elle vit son cousin Stephen qui était déjà en troisième année lui faire un signe de main mais il était déjà entourée des autres filles de sa classe et elle préférait ne pas aller l'embêter. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que signifiait véritablement l'expression Don Juan mais sa mère l'employait souvent à l'adresse de son parrain, et visiblement son cousin suivait les mêmes traces. Kiara était déjà partie à l'intérieur du train en sautillant joyeusement pour leur trouver un compartiment quand Cristal sursauta sentant le contact d'une main sur la sienne.

- Je vais te la porter d'accord ? Proposa gentiment Harry.

Elle fut incapable de répondre, se contentant d'hocher la tête alors que son cœur faisait des bonds prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit vaguement son père conseiller à son ami de se tenir à carreaux, mais déjà Harry se mettait à lui sourire à nouveau et cela fut suffisant pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

- Je n'aime pas exactement l'intérêt que porte ton fils à ma fille maugréa Sirius à l'adresse de James.

- Tu te montes la tête pour rien, ils sont jeunes, Cristal est comme sa deuxième petite sœur.

June dut réprimer un fou rire devant la conversation qui s'était entamée entre les hommes. Si Sirius savait l'intérêt que portait sa fille chérie à Harry il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas alors mieux valait se ranger du côté de James et prétendre qu'à leur âge il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un quelconque sentiment se développe. Lily regarda complice celle qui était devenue à nouveau sa meilleure amie, décidant elle aussi de ne pas informer les hommes des trames sentimentales qui étaient déjà en train de se nouer chez leurs enfants. Parfois quand elle y repensait, quand elle regardait en arrière elle se demandait quelles chances il y avait pour qu'aujourd'hui ils se retrouvent dans cette situation. Quelles chances y avait-il pour que Sirius et June soit mariés aujourd'hui ? Que elle et James soient parents de deux enfants ? Probablement une chance très infime mais peu importait aujourd'hui c'était à leurs enfants de se créer leurs propres chances et elle espérait vraiment qu'ils y arrivent tout comme eux y étaient parvenus.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! C'est toujours triste de quitter des personnages comme ça, mais maintenant ils ont leur propre vie, ils fallaient bien les lâcher ...

Je me suis posée la question de savoir ce que vous pourriez vous demander et que je n'aurais pas dit c'est donc pour ça que je vais tâcher de résoudre quelques points obscures :

1 - Qu'est ce que devient la guerre avec Voldemort, Peter et toute l'action magique que j'ai à peine mais vraiment à peine effleuré dans cette fanfiction ?

Comme c'est une fanfiction sentimentale, j'ai négligé le contexte je l'avoue, mais on a qu'à dire que Voldemort a voulu faire le malin en transplanant à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour prouver ses compétences magiques, qu'il a bêtement atteri dans le lac et le calamar géant a eu raison de lui ( oui je sais c'est une mort assez bête et Voldy restera dans l'histoire pour ça xD ). Peter a préféré garder sa forme de rat pour le restant de ses jours et vit des jours paisibles en tant qu'animal de compagnie de Ron, et oui je sais qui ne l'envierait pas ...

2 - Qu'est ce que sont devenus Rémus et Severus ?

Rémus est devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et a commencé une relation avec Nymphadora ( qui était son élève, oui je sais c'est mal :p ), et je sais de source sûre que très bientôt ils attendront leur premier bébé ^^

Severus quant à lui est devenu professeur de potions, Sirius le tolère quand il vient rendre visite à June mais leurs contacts se font rare malheureusement, par contre il me semble que Monsieur Rogue a rencontré une charmante jeune femme sur le chemin de traverse il y a peu ... Affaire à suivre :p

3 - Est ce que grâce à leurs enfants James et Sirius seront en quelque sorte de la même famille ?

Outre le fait que Sirius ferait la peau à Harry ( filleul ou pas filleul ! ) s'il touchait à un cheveu de Cristal, je dirais que la demoiselle finira par avoir meilleur gout dans les années qui suivent ( et oui pour moi Harry n'est pas un cadeau xD ) pour le reste à vous d'imaginer mdr.

Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas, je serais ravie d'y répondre et merci d'avoir suivi toute cette histoire ^_^


End file.
